A tiny bit of adventure
by whiteandblack157
Summary: Severus Snape needs a place to stay and he seeks out Hermione Granger to help him. Follow both of them on their journey together.
1. Unexpected Visitors

_**AN: I don't own Harry Potter and don´t make any profit.**_

 _ **So that's my new SSHG story, I hope you like it.**_

Hermione was curled up in her comfy armchair in front of the fireplace reading a book. Two years had passed since the final battle and her life had fallen into a routine. After taking her N.E.W.T.s she started working in a tiny wizarding bookstore in Ottery St. Catchpole. She couldn't be bothered to do something great and amazing like Harry and Ron, being in Auror training. War seemed to have taken some of the joy and courage out of her life. She wasn't quite her old self and happily retired from the world in her safe haven, that was her work and a tiny flat in muggle London. Harry and Ron noticed the changes, but since she told them on various occasions everything was fine, they stopped asking questions but making sure to meet her regularly and keep in touch.

Hermione sighed and took another sip of the hot chocolate she had prepared for herself earlier. Sometimes her life seemed to be too quiet even for her. A tiny bit of adventure seemed to be missing in her life, she thought to herself on boring Friday evenings like today following an uneventful week.

Suddenly a loud knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. Hermione took her wand and made her way to the door, when she opened it, her jaw dropped. Her old potions professor was standing at her doorstep. His hair was a bit shorter and he had a haunted look on his face, but it was definitely him, Severus Snape.

"May I please come in, Miss Granger?"

If it was possible he had a pleading expression on his face. Hermione still surprised about her visitor, stepped aside to let him in,"Please Sir, come in."

He hastily stepped inside and quickly closed the door behind him, when he pulled out his wand Hermione flinched and instinctively raised her wand. But her former professor only started murmuring incantations and she felt the magic sweep over her as he was reinforcing the wards on her flat. When he finished, he looked at her and asked, "Is there a window overlooking the street?"

"In the living room," Hermione replied and pointed in the direction. In three long strides he was across her living room, staring out of the window intensively, mumbling to himself.

"Would you mind telling me, what's the matter with you professor?" Hermione asked her voice ranging between annoyance and curiosity about his odd behaviour, which did frightened her a bit as well.

Severus Snape turned around, that's when Hermione saw the huge bulge under his cloak, somewhere between his chest and his belly.

"Sorry, I just had to make sure nobody was following us, I need to keep her safe," he said with a frantic look on his face.

He obviously isn't very good at keeping a motionless face nowadays, she thought to herself but said, "What do you mean by 'us' and 'her'?"

Severus sighed and carefully opened his cloak and while Hermione tilted her head, he slowly unstrapped a baby carrier and pulled a little bundle out of it. Hermione stepped closer and looked into the tiny face of a sleeping baby.

"Where did you get it from? Did you steal it?" Hermione asked a bit worried.

He looked a slightly irritated at her comment, but didn't say anything else than, "She is my daughter Miss Granger!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, Professor Snape. What can I do for you two?" Hermione sounded business-like.

"Can we maybe stay for a couple of days?" Severus asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow at this unusual request or rather at the unusual visitor who made it.

"My flat is tiny, but if you can live with it, you are happy to stay." He sighed in relief and sank onto the couch, holding the baby close to him.

"Can I get you anything? Hot Chocolate? Tea? Coffee?" Hermione asked.

"Have you got anything stronger maybe?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Hot Chocolate it is!" Severus smirked.

When Hermione came back from her kitchen, Severus had fallen asleep, giving her time to study the picture in front of her. He was still holding his daughter close, trying to keep her save obviously. He put on weight since she last saw him, so he looked healthier, but the dark circles under his eyes told her about his sleep deprivation. She put the hot chocolate on the coffee table, transfigured one of her kitchen chairs into a cot and stepped closer to the couch to take the baby to lay her in the cot.

As soon as her hands touched the baby, she was thrown backwards, with Severus' wand at her throat and him growling, "Get away from my daughter!"

Hermione went pale and didn't dare to breath.

Severus eyes focused again, he lowered his wand and horror struck his face, "I'm sorry Miss Granger, I didn't mean to scare you, I must have fallen asleep and I guess I forgot I was at your place."

Hermione was sitting on the floor, shaking violently, and her face still pale. Severus carefully put the baby in the cot and held his hand out to Hermione. She slowly reached out and he pulled her up.

"If it's gonna be like this every day you live here, we need to get some firewhisky tomorrow. Hot chocolate just won't do," she tried a small smile.

"I agree. I'm sorry again."

"I just wanted to put her in the cot, so you could get some proper sleep. You do look exhausted. What's her name?"

"Elena Lily Snape."

"That´s a beautiful name," Hermione said looking at the tiny baby.

"She is tiny, how old is she?"

"Two weeks," Severus sighed.

Hermione gaped at him, "Where is her mother?"

"She died," Severus reached out stroking Elena´s cheek, who wriggled in her sleep, at her father's touch.

"Hermione you were right, I need some proper sleep, can I maybe take a shower first and I'm really hungry too," he said with a pleading tone.

"No problem, S…S… Severus. Sorry I need to get used calling you by your first name. So while you take a shower, I'll get your bed ready and make some sandwiches, if that's fine with you?"

"Thanks Hermione! And I thought first names would just be easier under these circumstances, if you don't mind?"

"No not all. The bathroom is over there," she pointed to the door next to the kitchen.

* * *

When Severus came out of the bathroom half an hour later, Hermione was sitting on the couch holding Elena in her arm and singing a lullaby to her. He sat next to Hermione and smiled.

"She woke up and was grumpy, so I changed her…"

"You changed her? How did you know how to do that? Where did you get the nappy from?" His eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"Well I'm a witch so I just transfigured a napkin into a nappy! And changing a baby is not really that difficult. I don't have a baby, but to me it seems changing a baby is the easiest part about having a baby. It´s beyond me why in films men always struggle to change a baby," Hermione said.

"I totally agree, although I have only been a father for two weeks. I wish they would come with an instruction manual," he sighed.

Hermione laughed, "The sandwiches aren't quite ready, because she woke up before I could finish them. But please just help yourself. There is also some lemonade in the fridge."

"That's very kind of you. Thanks!" Severus got up and made his way to the tiny kitchen.

When he came back with his food, Hermione smiled and said, "Your daughter is really cute. It's a miracle."

"Why? Because I'm a mean old bastard," he said sarcastically, his brow furrowed.

"Listening to you speak, yes maybe it is a miracle that you have such a cute daughter. No, what I actually meant was that all babies are miracles. They are tiny, but everything is already there. Tiny fingers with even tinier nails. And look at her black hair. She looks like you. I think she is cute!"

"I´m sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I just get very defensive when it comes to Elena. It's funny we have just known each other for two weeks, but already I wouldn't know, what to do without her." Severus gave an apologetic smirk.

"I think you really need to get some sleep. So you can have my bed …"

"No. I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it? It's not like I'm giving you my kidney. It's my bed and you will sleep in it tonight. So tomorrow hopefully you will be well rested and not unintentionally rude all the time and you will tell me what the hell happened to you!" Severus jaw dropped at the self-confident tone in Hermione's voice.

"Now what you are going to do is, you are going to levitate the cot into the bedroom and then you two go to bed. And if you need something during the night don't hesitate to wake me up." Hermione's tone didn't leave room for arguing, so he shrugged his shoulders and moved the cot to the bedroom.

Coming back he picked Elena up and said, "Good night, Hermione!"

"Good night S… Severus."

A few minutes later Hermione curled up under a blanket on her armchair, which she magically enlarged into a settee and mumbled to herself, "Maybe that's the tiny bit of adventure that was missing in my life."


	2. Severus' story

_**AN: I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

Severus slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Elena was lying in the crook of his arm sleeping. The bed was warm and soft. He closed his eyes again, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he rasped his voice still drowsy.

"Good morning, Severus! Would you like to join me for breakfast?" Hermione Granger smiled at him and suddenly the events of last evening came back to him.

"Yes, that would be nice, let me just put Elena in the cot and well put on a T-shirt," he replied. Looking at Hermione, who blushed looking at his bare chest and quickly turned away, he grinned to himself. He couldn't remember the last time a girl – woman, for that matter blushed at the sight of him. Had that actually happend once? He couldn't really recall it. He sighed and got up.

"Tea or coffee?" Hermione asked when he entered the kitchen.

"In the morning I usually have one cup of black coffee with a tiny bit of sugar in it, if that's okay? Have you only got one chair?"

"Oh sorry, I totally forgot, I turned the other chair into the cot," Hermione laughed.

"Oh! Let me just …" and he quickly transfigured a chopping board into a chair.

"Well, I'm actually dying to hear your story," she said with a quizzically look on her face.

Severus sighed, "Can I please have some coffee first?"

She handed him a cup.

After he drank half of his coffee in silence he started talking, "Well after being saved and cleared of all charges, I retreated from wizarding society. I tried to live a quiet life, trying not to draw any attention to myself. I've got a lot of enemies, since it became evident which side I was on the whole time.

. Luckily I had some savings set aside, from my time at Hogwarts and I started a mail order business for potions using a fake name. So I was kind of content, didn't think I would ever have to deal with my past again. Clearly I was wrong. About a year ago I met a woman I liked. She was a muggle. We slept together a couple of times and well she got pregnant. For me it felt right to stay at her side, even if I didn't love her. I wanted to do something right in my life, for once. Unfortunately Elena's mother died shortly after she gave birth to her…"

Hermione gasped," I didn't even know, that still happened."

"Apparently it does, very rarely though. Well Sophia, Elena's mum didn't have any relatives anymore so there I was with a new born baby and no experience whatsoever. So I went back to Sophia's place with Elena, where I had stayed for the last couple of months of the pregnancy. We had a quiet first week, getting to know each other, when suddenly my whole past blew up in my face."

There was a soft cry from the bedroom and Severus got up, getting his daughter. When he came back he held her head to his cheek and cooed in her tiny ear. It warmed Hermione's heart seeing her former cold and distant professor caring so much about another human being. Seeing the look on Hermione's face, when he came back, Severus barked in a very low voice, "Don't you ever let anybody know about this!"

Hermione couldn't supress a grin.

Severus prepared a bottle for Elena, while bouncing her up and down with one arm, still cooing in her ear.

"And they always say only women are able of multitasking," Hermione said dryly, "Do you maybe need a hand?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," Severus replied.

When he settled Elena in his arms with a bottle, he continued his story, "Somehow they found us and set the whole place on fire. I was just able to magically keep the flames at bay for a couple of minutes, grab Elena and a couple of personal items before the whole place burnt down," he sighed deeply and stared to the floor. Hermione got up, and grabbed some marmalade she forgot from the fridge, passing him by she slightly squeezed his shoulder, saying, "I'm sorry!"

"Thanks. Anyway I wanted to go back to Spinner's End, but I already saw from a distance that they had done the same thing there, so I didn't know what to do. I was on the run for a week before I decided to come to you."

"Why of all people did you come to me?"

"Well the Malfoy's I didn't trust anymore. I didn't want to go to McGonagall, everybody would have known by now, not because of her, but because of the students gossiping. The Burrow? Sorry but I can't cope with Molly for a long time." Hermione grinned.

"Who else is there left, Potter, Kingsley? It had to be you. I knew you would help me out. You are a Gryffindor it's in your nature."

Hermione snorted.

"How could they break down your wards?"

"Sorry, but I've been a bit preoccupied for the last couple of weeks," he replied sarcastically.

"Hm! So what are your plans?"

"To be honest I've got no idea. The last couple of weeks have been a bit overwhelming really."

"Well I don't mind if you're staying here for a while. Let me just get something to write, we'll make a list."

"A list?"

"Yeah, it helps me think, get my thoughts sorted. Don't you ever do it?"

"No!"

"You should. It's great." Severus raised a questioning eyebrow at her enthusiasm.

"Okay so we need to go shopping, I guess we need nappies and formula, what else?"

"I need everything else, clothes, toiletries, everything really," Severus sighed.

"Do you want me to watch Elena, while you go or do you want me to come with you?"

"Actually can you do the shopping for us? I don't want to go out with Elena, but I also don't want to leave her behind."

Hermione rolled her eyes, and grumbled "Well then write me a shopping list. Can you do that?"

"Why are you being so unfriendly?"

"Because I'm missing the old snide Severus, who would stand his ground," she looked at him challenging.

"Miss Granger," Severus raised out of his chair, towering over her, "I'll be my old self in a couple of weeks, but for now I need your help if I'm not asking too much of you. So are you going to help me or not?" He asked his voice dangerously low.

Hermione grinned, "That's better! I almost feel like being back in the dungeons. So I'm happy shopping for Elena, but I'm not sure I can say the same about shopping for you," Hermione said.

"It's quite easy really nothing pink or rose coloured for Elena and just grab me two pairs of jeans, a couple of t-shirts and two or three jumpers."

"What about underwear?" she asked blushing again.

"Oh, I didn't think about that," he said a bit uncomfortable.

"There is a men's clothing store, just around the corner. It's a bit more expensive, but you can quickly pop downstairs and grab socks and underwear," she said.

Severus sighed in relief.

"And while I'm gone you could think about our sleeping arrangements. The flat is tiny, but maybe you could come up with something."

"I'll try," he smirked.

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Chocolate frogs," he mumbled.

"Did you just say chocolate frogs?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Please!" he grinned stupidly.

"Right then," she pulled her hair into a ponytail, put on a baseball cap and some dark sun glasses.

"A disguise, good thinking," Severus smiled, thinking how it would be very suspicious for Hermione Granger to go shopping for baby things and men's clothes.

* * *

After she left and he changed Elena and put her in her cot, where she fell asleep instantly, Severus took a long hot shower, thinking of how lucky he was to finally have found a place to keep his daughter save, even if it was with Hermione Granger, the insufferable know-it-all she was. But to be honest she wasn't too bad, at least she knew how to change a baby. That would come in handy. He smirked to himself.

When he got out of the shower he had a thorough look at her flat. It was tiny, true, but he thought it suited her. It was a bit light for his taste, but then he was used to living in the dungeons for a long time. The furniture was simply and practical, except for an old bureau and an old bookcase. There were a couple of photos on her wall, some wizarding, some muggle, of her parents and her friends. A picture of Hogwarts hung next to a small banner of Gryffindor. There was even a picture of the Order of the Phoenix, where he tried hiding behind Lupin, very unsuccessfully.

When he browsed through Hermione's books he was amazed by her collection. When he was her age he didn't have half the amount of books, although he would have wanted them. He settled with one of her books on her bed and started reading, but falling asleep quickly afterwards.

 _ **AN: So what do you think? Do you think you're going to like it?**_


	3. Purchases

_**AN: I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

"You must be quite exhausted," Hermione stated, making him jump out of the bed, the book flying out of his arm and his wand pointing in her direction.

"It is getting a bit boring you know," Hermione fake yawned.

"I brought some fish and chips for lunch, I hope that's fine?"

Severus nodded.

They ate in silence for a couple of minutes until Severus remembered her books, "I like your collection of books, it's quite impressive."

"Thanks, working in a bookstore helps. But sometimes I get the impression I spend more money there, than I earn there." Severus laughed a genuine laugh, Hermione had never heard from him. She smiled and then suddenly frowned.

"What?"

"I just remembered you must have lost all your books in the fire," she looked concerned.

"Most of them that's right," he said with a sad expression, "but luckily not all of them. When I moved in with Sophia I took my most valuable, most important and my favourite books with me and as I didn't want Sophia to find out I was a wizard I left them all in my briefcase…"

"Undetectable extension charm?" she asked.

Severus nodded. "So when the whole place was about to burn down I just threw some things for Elena and a couple of personal mementos in the briefcase and left with her," he sighed, "By the way these chips are fantastic. The house elves at Hogwarts never got the hang of making proper chips, they were okay, but that was it. Why are you giving me that evil stare? Oh, I forgot you have a thing for the poor and misunderstood creatures."

"Yes and you might want to be thankful for that, otherwise you would still be running around on the street, with a new-born to take care of," she snapped and threw the used plates in the sink, so one of them actually cracked and stomped into the living room.

Severus sighed, quickly repaired the plate and followed her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I offended you. I'm actually very grateful you letting us stay. Please don't be mad."

Hermione grumbled, "Here are your things," and pointed to a pile of shopping bags.

"Wow, did you buy the whole shop?"

"You said you needed everything," she hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please show me what you bought for Elena, " he said softly.

"It was a bit difficult to find something for a girl that wasn't pink. But I found a few cute things. I especially like these jeans, they are so tiny, aren't they," Hermione nearly cooed, making Severus chuckle.

"Oh and I found something that will be perfect for the daughter of Hogwarts former bat of the dungeons," Hermione grinned holding up a tiny black t-shirt with white and red bats all over it.

Severus once again chuckled, "I have to admit it's quite cute. Don't tell anybody I just used that word. So what did you find for me?"

"Here you go," she threw three bags into his arms.

"That looks a bit tight and blue," he said pulling a dark blue pair of jeans out of the bags, "and that's a white shirt …"

"Well I thought you might need some shirts as well and a white shirt is a classic. Come on try it on for me. Please?!" she gave him her nicest smile.

He huffed and left the room. When he came back a couple of moments later wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt, Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Isn't it too tight?" he said looking down on his new trousers.

"Does it feel too tight?"

Severus shook his head.

"I think it looks good on you, it's tight, but not too tight. It actually …" Hermione blushed. "What?" a smile tucked at his lips, seeing her blush again.

"Nothing. It looks good on you."

Severus looked through the other bags and just said, "Thank you, I like what you chose. How much do I owe you?"

"Er … the receipts are in the bags." After he gathered all the receipts and roughly calculated mumbled in embarrassment, "Hermione … I … er … I'm sorry I won't be able to pay you right away. I'm on a tight budget at the moment and I need to get to Gringott's at some point. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Pay me back whenever it's good for you. I trust you and fighting in that war had one good thing I don't have to worry about money for the next couple of decades, although I happily give all the money up and live as poor as a church mouse, if it would bring back all the people, that died, at least my parents," she said with a bitter smile.

"How come you don't have to worry about money? Oh I'm sorry, that was an inappropriate question."

"No problem. The ministry paid me a lot of money as a 'Thank you' for bringing down crazy man. You must've gotten something too for being the brave hero, you were!?"

"No I … hang on did you just say your parents died?" he looked at her concern written all over his face. She slowly nodded.

"They died in a car crash, about a month after they came back from Australia."

"Australia?"

"Yes I erased their memories and made them believe it always had been their dream to go to Australia. That was before our hunt for Horcruxes. After the final battle I restored their memories and they came back to England and after a month they died." She stared out of the window.

"I'm really sorry Hermione," Severus said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It' s not your fault," Hermione said, shaking off his hand and starting to tidy up the mess in the living room.

"Oh, here are your nappies and stuff." Hermione said holding up another bag.

"Good, can you maybe change me later?" Severus asked with a wink.

"What? Oh I meant Elena' s nappies," Hermione answered a small smile playing around her lips again.

"I just quickly prepare a bottle for Elena, she is going to wake up soon. Can you maybe give it to her, I just quickly want to pop downstairs and buy some … um ... underwear."

While he went downstairs his mind wandered back to her parents. He saw them once at Diagon Alley. They seemed to be nice, very down to earth and they really loved their daughter. And from a conversation he overheard between Albus and Minerva they also seemed to be very supporting about her magic, which wasn't that common for muggles. She must be devastated, he thought, slowly making his way back up the stairs.

He found her on the settee, feeding Elena her bottle, who slurped contently.

"You were right, she just woke up after you left. How did you know she would wake up?"

"You get a feeling for it, after a while. Most of the times I get it right, but not always."

Severus sat down next to her, "Listen I've got an idea for your bedroom. But it will only be possible if you're willing to sleep in the same room with me?"

"I don't know, let me hear your plans."

"Well since the rooms in your flat are really high, I thought of a high sleeper bed for you. So I would stay downstairs with Elena and you could have the upstairs."

"I'm intrigued. When I was younger I always wanted a bunk bed and sleep in the upper bed. But being an only child, that was never an option."

"Have you got some toothpicks or Chinese chopsticks anything wooden you don't need."

"Yeah in the kitchen. Why?"

"Well I need something to make the construction out of."

"With toothpicks?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Brightest witch of your age?" he raised his eyebrow in return. He grabbed a few toothpicks and an hour and a lot of magic later he had built a construction with a ladder to climb up on.

"Wow! You are quite the craftsman."

"Only if I have to," he grumbled.

"All it needs is a mattress and a small book shelf. And maybe a curtain for giving you some privacy. But I think we should buy a mattress, if I would transfigure something it might be not quite as comfortable. Is there a certain colour you would like for your new bed?"

"Pink," she said dead serious. He flinched, but didn't say a word and with a flick of his wand the whole construction wore a bright pink.

She burst into laughter, "You should have seen your face."

He gave her a frosty stare and she quickly changed the colour into white.

"So that's better. I'll go and buy a mattress." And she hurried out of the flat.

* * *

In the evening they sat together, the fire in the fire place crackling, Elena asleep on Severus' chest, making him look content.

"You look content," she stated.

"I am for now. I just don't know what the future holds for me," he gave her crooked smile.

"Ah I forgot," she suddenly jumped up, making Elena slightly jerk, by the loud noise.

"Sorry!" she whispered and got another bag, that laid abandoned in one of the kitchen corners. She revealed a box of chocolate frogs and a bottle of firewhisky and handed it to Severus, who mumbled "Thanks!" embarrassed that she got him some more.

"And for Elena I got something too," she smiled holding up a little plush lion and a crib mobile with bats in all colours of the rainbow.

"The lion will go well with her plush snake her mum got her before she was even born. She had this crazy fondness for snake."

Hermione laughed," That's odd and yet very appropriate."

"But Hermione, you shouldn't have done it. It's too much," he said uncomfortably.

"Please don't worry. But if you're feeling uneasy about it, you could share your chocolate frogs with me," she grinned at him.

He opened the box and handed her a couple of frogs. "

Would you like some whisky too?"

She nodded, got some glasses and poured them some of the amber liquid. They toasted and drank in silence, when Hermione suddenly chuckled.

"What?"

"It's just a bit surreal, you sitting on my couch, with a baby sleeping across your chest." He just grumbled something incomprehensible.

"By the way did you inform the Auror's office about your situation?" she asked chewing on a chocolate frog.

"No. Why would I? What would it help? What's done is done?" he huffed.

"You're being unreasonable Severus. There are a couple of death eaters running around, seeking revenge. And you just do nothing about it. I can't understand that," she said in annoyance.

Severus didn't answer, just kissing Elena's head.

So after a couple of minutes of silence Hermione got up, "Well I'm going to bed. Good night, Snape," she grumbled.

No answer.

She climbed up the ladder to her bed and hit her foot on a rail, "BUGGER! Lumos! I really need some light up here."

She quickly changed into her pyjamas, cast a silencing charm around her and went to bed.

 **AN: Reviews are always welcome!**


	4. Under Attack

_**AN: Thanks for all the support and lovely reviews! I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

"Okay I'm invited for lunch at the Burrow today. Do you want to come with me?" Hermione asked on a Sunday morning holding Elena, who was in a grumpy mood, while Severus was making some tea.

"No, thank you," he said as if she had offended him somehow.

"Well don't then, I'll see you later. Good bye, sweetie," she kissed Elena's head and handed her to her dad.

"Don't you dare tell them I'm staying with you or that I'm a father. It's none of their business, " he growled.

"Well you are both in such a lovely mood today? It's a shame I have got to leave. Maybe it would help if you would go outside once in a while. It has been a week," Hermione said and left without waiting for an answer.

* * *

She arrived at the Burrow and smiled at the crooked building, that was her second home, her second family. When she stepped inside the smell of food wavered around her nose. She went right to the kitchen.

"Hello Molly!"

"Hermione! You came! I'm glad, we haven't seen you in ages. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine thank you. I brought you some elf wine. Thank you for inviting me."

"Oh don't be so formal dear. Thanks for the wine. The others are in the garden playing Quidditch."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have expected anything different," she said and went to the garden.

"Hermione!" Ginny who saw her first squealed and came flying towards her, easily hopping of her broom and engaging her in a hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages."

"It's nice to be here," Hermione admitted.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry exclaimed in unison, both pulling her into a hug at the same.

"Oi boys, you're squashing me," she laughed.

"You know what?" Ginny asked, excitedly jumping up and down.

"What?"

"Ron has a girlfriend."

"Really Ron, I'm so happy for you," Hermione squealed hugging him again, "Who is she? Do I know her?"

"It's Katie Bell," Ron mumbled his ears bright red, clearly embarrassed by his sister's outburst.

Ginny hopped on her broom, flying circles above their heads she sang, "Katie and Ron sitting up a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g…"

"Oi Harry get your girlfriend under control," Ron hollered but couldn't supress a grin.

"You seem happy Ron! I'm happy for you," she smiled.

"So you are not mad at me?" he said somewhat insecure.

"No why would I?"

"Because of us?"

"Ron there was never really an 'us'."

"I know but we shared this one kiss."

"I know and it was a very special kiss, a kiss during the Battle of Hogwarts. It will always hold a special place in my heart, as do you, but we've moved on and that's good. I'm happy for you and now show me if you've learned any new tricks, like this Gablonski Feint."

"Wronski Feint!" several voices hollered from their brooms.

Hermione laughed, it felt like in old times.

* * *

Lunch at the Burrow was as always very loud and merry. Harry and Ron were talking about their Auror training, making everybody laugh, telling them about a duel session, that Harry ended up with hair growing out of his armpits for half an hour, before somebody found a counter curse. Ginny sat there shuddering with disgust. Hermione burst into laughter looking at her friend.

Arthur who was sitting next to Hermione said, "You seem really happy today, Hermione."

"Dad is right Hermione. I haven't seen you this relaxed and smiling that much in a long, long time," Ron said, "Is there anybody special in your life?"

"No there isn't," but she couldn't help a slight blush creeping over her face, due to the lie she just told them. Even if there was nothing going on with Severus, she had to admit in this one week he and Elena stayed at her place she already had grown quite attached to them. And so both of them were special people to her, if not necessarily in the way Ron had suggested it.

"Ah I don't believe you," Harry grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Leave her alone. A woman has to have her secrets, " Molly winked at her.

"I'm just glad you are so happy, "Arthur said and hugged her with one arm.

* * *

When she came home in the evening, after an afternoon filled with laughter and happiness, Severus had prepared some sandwiches for them.

"I'm sorry I was so grumpy. And so I thought we could meet at Ottery St. Catchpole after you finish work tomorrow and just go for a walk."

"I'd like that."

"You have a light now at your bed. I hope you like it," Severus said.

"Let me have a look," Hermione said climbing up the ladder to her high sleeper bed. Hermione burst into laughter at the side of a bright pink bedside lamp.

"Oh and you made me a small bookshelf. Thanks."

"Look up, "Severus said from the living room.

"Why?"

"Just look up." "

Wow, Severus!" she gazed up in amazement, since part of her ceiling had been enchanted, showing a darkening sky, with one star already sparkling on it.

"Thank you so much."

"Well my life might be a mess, but I still have my magic," he mumbled.

* * *

It was ten past four the next day, when Severus was waiting in front of the bookstore, looking at the shop window, with Elena in her pram.

"Hi! Did you have a good day?" Hermione said stepping out of the bookstore.

"Yes, and I have to admit, it's nice being outside again."

They were walking past a couple of shop windows and Hermione talked about her day. When they left the main square and turned a corner they nearly bumped into a familiar red head. Severus inwardly groaned.

"Hermione! I didn't think I would see you again so soon ," Ginny smiled hugging her, when suddenly she realised who the man was standing beside her.

"Professor Snape! Um … hello!"

"Miss Weasley," he slightly bowed his head. Suddenly Elena started crying and Severus lifted her out of the pram, cooing in her ear to sooth her.

Ginny looked back and forth between Hermione and Severus and assuming Hermione was the baby's mother, but not daring to ask, just said, "She is cute. May I hold her please?"

Severus raised an eyebrow, prompting Hermione to say, "Come on Severus. She is not going to drop her."

Severus sighed, placing Elena in her arms, saying, "Careful. You have to support her head."

Unfortunately they didn't pay attention to their surroundings, otherwise they would have noticed four men coming towards them.

"Well, well, well! Look who we found the traitor of the century, the mudblood and the blood traitor bitch. Looks like Snape and the mudblood have a baby together," came the silky voice of Lucius Malfoy.

While Hermione stepped in front of Ginny holding Elena, Severus looked at Ginny and she felt him pushing in her mind, yelling inside her head, "KEEP HER SAFE! GO!"

And Ginny with Elena on her arm was gone with a quiet 'pop'.


	5. Back at the Burrow

_**AN: I'm really sorry about my "save" and "safe" mistakes. I guess by now you have realised I'm not a native speaker, so I hope you excuse my mistakes. And if you notice I keep making one mistake repeatedly please just let me know. Thanks for your support!  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit. Now, on with the story.  
**_

"Oh that's a pity! Only two left to play with!" Lucius sneered.

"Actually you only want me, for taking revenge. Hermione doesn't have anything to do with it," Severus said calmly.

Lucius laughed, "Are you sure. A little bit of muddy blood spilled, doesn't hurt anybody really does it? Well except for you I guess, since she is your bitch, you traitor."

"I can't believe you are still free. I knew you would find a way to avoid Azkaban," Severus spat.

"Money did the trick. Just tell them what they want to hear and then offer them to support something like St. Mungo's. As if I would care a damn," he replied coolly.

"Are we done with the talking? I need to see some blood, especially from that delicious little Mudblood," one of Lucius companions snarled.

Hermione's heart started hammering in her chest, she clutched her wand, ready to strike and she didn't have to wait long, when he raised his wand bellowing, "CRUC…"

"PROTEGO," yelled Severus, throwing their attackers backwards.

And that's what started the duel. Suddenly Ron appeared out of nowhere and Severus had to admit he had never been happier to see one of the Weasley clan, knowing that they were outnumbered and wouldn't have stood a chance with an infuriated Lucius seeking revenge. It still wasn't looking good, but their chances were slightly better. Curses were flying left and right and Hermione was concentrating as hard as she could, beads of sweat standing on her forehead.

Ron mumbled so only Severus and Hermione could hear him, "Help is on its way."

Severus who was distracted for a split second, suddenly broke down hit by a curse. It was that moment when they heard several 'pops' and suddenly about ten Aurors, including Harry joined in the fight.

Ron yelled at Hermione, "Get him out of here."

And Hermione quick-thinking threw herself onto Severus, who screamed with pain and apparated them to the first place that popped to her mind.

The Burrow.

* * *

They arrived in the garden Hermione yelling for help. Arthur and Ginny came running towards them.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No I'm not, but Severus is. I think it's his leg."

"Where is Elena?" Severus murmured.

"Who?" Arthur asked, while he ripped open Severus trousers to have a look at the wound. He had just arrived back home from work and hadn't a clue what was going on, let alone being aware at the current presence of a baby at the Burrow.

"My daughter. Where is my daughter?" Severus voice sounded weak and he was paler than usually.

"Ginny quick get some dittany and some blood replenishing potion. Hermione help me carry him inside."

They half carried half dragged him inside placing him on the sofa. Ginny came back handing her dad the dittany and pouring the potion into Severus' mouth.

After a couple of moments Severus asked again, his voice already a bit stronger , "Where is my daughter?"

"Hermione did he hit his head somewhere? You don't have a daughter, Severus."

"Yes Dad, he does, with Hermione," Ginny said.

"WHAT?" Arthur yelled.

Hermione didn't say anything, but feeling so weak, she just slumped down into an armchair.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?"

"She is here Severus, calm down," Molly entered the living room, with Elena on her arm.

"Give her to me," Severus snarled.

"Severus I think you are too weak. Why don't I hand her to her mother," Molly said and placed Elena in Hermione's arms.

"Hermione please," Severus said with a pleading look on his face. Hermione went over to Severus and laid Elena on his chest.

"Hermione, do you think that's a good idea?" Molly said worriedly.

"It is, since I'm not her mother."

"What? But you said you were," Ginny said confused.

"No I didn't. I guess you assumed I was and then all hell broke loose."

"But Lucius said…"

"Lucius as in Malfoy," Arthur interrupted.

"He assumed too," came Severus' still weak voice from the sofa, where he was stroking Elena's head.

"Could somebody fill me in on what happened?" Arthur asked pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Well I met Hermione and Professor Snape in the village with a baby. Assuming both of them were the parents, I asked if I could hold her and that was when Malfoy and three other men came and Professor Snape told me to keep her safe and go…"

"No he didn't," Hermione interrupted.

"Yes he did."

"Yes I did. I used Legilimens and pushed into her mind. Sorry about that by the way and thank you for rescuing Elena," Severus said.

"No problem. So I apparated us both to the Burrow and told Ron about it, who sent his Patronus to the Auror's office and went straight to help them," Ginny explained.

"Ron came and then Severus got hit, but luckily by that time the Aurors arrived and I had the chance to disapparate us and the Burrow was the first place that I could think of," Hermione finished explaining what had happened.

"Let me make some tea. I've got the feeling it's going to be a long evening," Molly said and went to the kitchen.

"Hermione are you alright?" Severus asked trying to sit up, but fell back with a groan.

"Don't sit up Severus, you need to rest," Hermione said and walked across the room, kneeling down beside him.

"Hermione I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. I'm sorry I put you in such danger," Severus said.

"You did not even endanger me, but more importantly your three week old daughter," Hermione said with a failing voice and suddenly she started sobbing her body shaking uncontrollably.

Severus reached out to pull her closer, but Hermione just jerked away, making him sigh, "Please Hermione! I know I've been an idiot. Can you please forgive me?"

She looked up, her tears suddenly dried up astonished by the unexpected apology of her former potions professor.

"Can you please take Elena for a moment, so I can sit up? Don't argue with me I want to sit up," Severus said, not leaving any room for discussion. He heaved himself up, into a sitting position, groaning with pain, prompting Hermione to roll her eyes, but she sat down next to him, still holding Elena.

"I don't understand, why do you have to apologise for being attacked by Malfoy," Arthur asked a bit irritated.

"It's a long story," Severus mumbled.

"It's actually not that long but rather being idiotic and having something to do with somebody's unreasonable pride," Hermione huffed.

Ginny giggled about them behaving like an old married couple and asked, "Are you two in a relationship?"

"NO!" both of them said in unison somewhat appalled. Suddenly the door flew open and Ron, followed by Harry, who was bleeding on his forehead came in.

"We got them!" Ron said and slumped down on the armchair. While Ginny hurried over to Harry applying some dittany on his forehead.

When he saw Hermione and Severus sitting on the sofa he grinned, "So he is the mystery man, who makes you so happy."

"Really? The greasy git? How on earth did you manage to hide your pregnancy from us?" Ron said, his voice full of supressed anger.

"You told them we were in a relationship?" Severus asked.

"No I didn't, they are all assuming it. And I've had enough of that, I'm going home," Hermione said angrily.

She hurried out of the room. Harry ran after her and caught up to her in the garden shouting, "Hermione wait!"

"What?" she huffed.

"Please stay. You were so happy yesterday and now you seem to be so angry and sad. And how come you are in touch with Snape, when nobody has seen him in ages?"

"So you don't think Elena is my baby?"

"No why would I? We've seen each other regularly and you weren't pregnant. I imagine you would've been a lot happier if you would have been expecting a baby. Please tell me what happened."

Hermione pointed to the bench in front of the kitchen window, "Let's sit down."

After ten minutes explaining what had happened Hermione finished her story "… so it was nice having him and Elena around for the last week. It was that tiny bit of adventure, which had been missing in my life. But today it just got out of hand."

Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Please come back in. I'm sure Molly will make a delicious dinner. We are all worried about you. It has been two years since the final battle and you've been nothing but retreating. We miss our ambitious friend and insufferable know-it-all as your flat mate put it once."

"Harry I can't be that happy girl I used to be once. I lost so much. I can't be bothered to be ambitious and do something great. I just want to live a quiet and peaceful life and maybe one day I will be happy again."

Harry sighed, "But will you stay here for a little bit longer please? I'll talk to them. So there won't be any stupid comments. And Ron and I have been left to fill in the report on this case, we need you to tell us what you witnessed and we could really use your help anyway. Please!?"

Hermione nodded and couldn't supress a grin. Some things would just never change.

 _ **AN: I hope you enjoyed!**_


	6. Good bye!

_**AN:** **So this chapter might not be the most exciting one, but you can see it as a transition, so the story can move in the direction I actually want it to move to. And for everybody who was wondering (like hwyla) why Hermione thought Severus was endangering Elena. I might not have made myself quite clear, but simply by not reporting what had happened to the Auror's office. They might have helped him and come up with a solution.**_

 _ **To everybody who is afraid I will abandon this story, I promise I won't, because I've nearly finished writing it (only a part of the last chapter still missing) But it still needs editing and smoothing out. I will be updating every couple of days. Promise!**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

"Lucius Malfoy, due to the severity of your offence, threatening four people, including a three week old baby, when not being threatened first and duelling two of them in an inhabited area, because you sought revenge, which shows your unwillingness of repentance and due to your criminal record the Wizengamot sentences you to ten years in Azkaban. Otherwise you would be too much of a hazard to our community." the judge announced.

Hermione sighed in relief, Severus who was sitting next to her reached out and lightly squeezed her hand.

When Lucius was lead off by four Aurors, he stopped in front of Severus and Hermione spat on the floor in front of them and said with a vitriolic voice, "The traitor and the mudblood slut, what a sweet couple."

Severus didn't say a word just put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Mister Malfoy I will not tolerate this kind of language in my courtroom," came the judge's thundering voice.

After Lucius had left the courtroom, Severus turned to Hermione and said, "So I thought we could celebrate with an ice-cream sundae at Fortescue's."

"Sorry Severus I just want to go home and read a book," Hermione replied.

Severus sighed. She had been that for the whole time he stayed with her. She was always friendly and polite and helped him with Elena. The once so ambitious witch had her work in the bookshop, but that was it. She didn't want to go out to Diagon Alley or even for a walk. Hermione was reading all the time. Severus loved books, he really did, but that was just too much. Even for him there was more to life than books.

"But let me just accompany you past the mob of journalists, that will await us outside," he said resting his hand on the small of her back, while walking next to her. When he opened the door, there was a sea of camera flashes and the journalists where besieging them with their questions.

"Mister Snape do you think, it's a just punishment?"

"Miss Granger, will you tell us your point of view about what happened at Ottery St. Catchpole?"

"Mister Snape, can we have an interview what it's like being a father?"

"Can you tell us about your relationship to Miss Granger?"

"This one question I will answer, to stop all the rumour. I'm not in a relationship with Miss Granger and she is not my daughter's mother. We are friends. That's all." Severus explained.

Without saying another word he lead them away from the press towards the fireplaces near the Ministry's atrium.

"I have to pick up Elena from Molly. I'll see you later Hermione."

She just nodded absentmindedly.

* * *

It took him a while to get back from the Burrow, since Molly urged him to stay for lunch and wouldn't let him go afterwards until he had a proper cup of tea. But he would have felt bad to decline her offer, since with her taking Elena for all the days he had to spent in court at the Malfoy trial, it was possible to keep Elena out of the public eye. It was already bad enough, that with the trial they found out he had a daughter, but it was headlines like " _Severus Snape from murderer to father_ " that followed a couple of days later, which made him realise he had to protect his daughter from the press as long as possible.

So finally he stepped out the fireplace at Hermione's saying to Hermione who was once again reading a book, "I'm back. Sorry it took me a while. Molly sends you some shepherd's pie, along with some cheesecake."

Hermione looked up and smiled, "Mmh. Thanks I'm really hungry, I was so caught up in my book I forgot to make myself something to eat."

"Okay I'll just put Elena down for her nap. Molly couldn't get her to sleep today, so now she is really grumpy. I'll be back in a couple of minutes," Severus said heading for the bedroom with a whining Elena on his arm. As soon as he put her in her cot, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Severus sighed and fetched a crumpled piece of parchment from his pocket he had been carrying around for more than a month now. He straightened it out and read it once more.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well? Your life seems to be a bit of a mess at the moment. I'm sorry about that. It makes me sad to see that there are still people endangering our world with their hate and ridiculous opinions._

 _Congratulations on your baby daughter! I would love to get to know her. It must be hard for you, after you have lost your home to the fire. I don't know what you do for a living nowadays, but I've got an offer for you. I'm desperately looking for a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I know it would be a bit last minute, since the school year starts in five weeks._

 _Please let me know if you are at all interested!_

 _Warm regards,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Severus sighed, when he thought about telling Hermione that he had accepted Minerva's offer. He didn't love teaching, but it would help to keep Elena safe and he was in desperate need of some money. And teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts was different, he actually enjoyed teaching this subject more than Potions, although he still loved being a Potions master. But Severus just didn't have the patience to teach Potions. It made him furious watching students proceeding so careless with ingredients. Potions was a very subtle art and hardly any student had the talent for Potions, Hermione being one of the few.

He smiled at the thought of her in the dungeons brewing. But his smile faltered, when he remembered that he still had to tell her he was about to leave for Hogwarts in less than a week. He knew she had grown close to Elena and saying good-bye would be hard for her. But Severus also knew that he needed to put his daughter's needs first, which would be growing up in safety, with enough food and a proper bed to sleep in. He hardly had any savings left and it was to Hermione's generosity only, that he wasn't completely broke. He needed to tell her now.

* * *

When he came back to the living room, she had just finished her shepherd's pie, moving on to the cheese cake.

"So I've good news," Severus started, while sitting down opposite of her.

She looked up smiling, "What is it?"

"You will have your flat to yourself again soon, because I found a job and place to live," he said.

Her smile faded and she said, "I'm happy for you. What are you going to do?"

"Minerva asked me to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"How long have you known?" He hesitated, "A bit over a month."

"Well you'll be perfect for the job. If you'll excuse me I have a pounding headache, I need to lie down for a bit," she said pushing the plate of cheesecake away and left the living room.

Hermione crawled into her bed, casting a Silencing Charm. Burying her face in the pillow she started weeping bitterly. She always knew he would move on at some point, she just didn't think of it being so soon. Elena was adorable and she would miss her terribly. Her head told her it was good for him to have a job at Hogwarts, but her heart didn't want to accept it. It felt so right for her, that they were living with her. She felt alive again and caring for them, gave her life a new meaning, even it was hard for her to show it. After crying for over an hour, she fell asleep due to her exhaustion.

The last couple of days before his departure to Hogwarts Hermione kept avoiding Severus, by working late, meeting Harry at Grimmauld Place or eating dinner at the Burrow. When Severus was leaving on August 30st, so he would have enough time to settle in with Elena, Hermione had already left for work, an hour earlier than usually. There was just a note on the kitchen table.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I hope you have a good start at Hogwarts. Please send Headmistress McGonagall my regards and give Elena a kiss from me._

 _All the best,_

 _Hermione_

Severus sighed folded up the piece of parchment, put it into his pocket and left her flat, softly closing the door behind him.


	7. Bad friend

_**AN: Thanks for all your reviews, I'm sorry I didn't answer any of them personally this time, I just didn't have the time. Sorry!  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

It was an evening the end of October and Severus and Elena had settled into Hogwarts, Severus feeling quite content being back in the wizarding world. He was in Minerva's office, talking about the last couple of months with the headmistress.

"So I'm glad you like being back. Elena seems to be doing fine as well," Minerva stated.

Severus just nodded and took a sip of his tea.

"By the way how is Hermione?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean by you don't know, Severus?"

"It means that I don't know how she is."

"Why not? I thought you two are in contact," Minerva said with a furrowed brow. Severus was squirming in his seat slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me you haven't written her a letter since you arrived here."

"She didn't even say goodbye to me properly, when I left."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "That's bollocks and you know it."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the language the otherwise calm and well behaved headmistress used.

"I know that she is having a tough time. I talked to Arthur the other day and he told me. And if he knows so do you."

"Okay that she didn't say goodbye didn't bother me. I know she was sad that we were leaving. But Minerva how can I keep in touch with someone so … so… "

"So what?"

"Well Minerva of all people you know how she used to be. An ambitious and intelligent young woman. She was a know-it-all, I even called her that, but her questions were always interesting and challenging. She stood out in the sea of dunderheads. But all she does nowadays is read and even I have to admit there is more to life than books. She is wasting her talent working at a bookstore. She used to be the brightest witch of her age and now… Honestly I've expected more of her…"

"Severus Snape, I'm ashamed of you," Minerva scolded.

"What? Why?" he asked in astonishment.

"Did you just hear yourself speak? That woman helped you, when you were miserable. She took you in, when you had nowhere to go. She helped you out. Did you even thank her? I mean thank her properly. Here you stand in front of me telling me, that you expected more of her. Let me tell you something. She has been through a war, her parents died. She is still young, you know, I'm sure it's a heavy load she has to bear. Have you once asked about how she is doing? How she is feeling?" No response.

"No, I didn't think so. If you were my son, you would be grounded."

"I'm forty years old!"

"So? You should really leave my office for now. I can't deal with you right now."

"Are you throwing me out?"

"YES!"

Severus left Minerva's office, slamming the door.

He went back to his quarters, thanking the house elf, who had watched Elena and took Elena out of her cot sitting in his armchair with her.

"So what do you think? Am I the ungrateful git, like Minerva just said? I mean Hermione had been nothing but nice to us. I just don't get why she became so … well I don't know … boring seems the wrong word. She seemed to have lost her joy in life, she is just retreating. And I don't get why on earth she is working in that bookstore. She has got so much more potential. She is just wasting away. Maybe it's my turn to give her something back, help her to find back to life. What's your opinion?"

Elena smiled at Severus.

"I'll take this smile as a 'yes'! Let's see, do you want to help me write a letter. Come on, sweetie."

He walked over to his desk, fetched some parchment and a quill and started writing a letter to Hermione.

* * *

A week later, Severus came down to breakfast in an ill mood students were fleeing before him like he was the reincarnated basilisk from the chamber of secrets, while Elena was happily smiling in his arms, prompting Minerva to say, "At least somebody is smiling, come here Elena, before your dad is infecting you with his mood."

And she took her out of Severus arms, who started buttering his toast feverishly, breadcrumbs flying everywhere.

"What's the matter? Annoying students?"

Severus snorted, "Annoying Ex-student. Hermione is the matter."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean by nothing," Minerva asked confused, bouncing Elena up and down.

"Well I wrote a letter over a week ago and there was no reaction."

"Can I say something without you exploding all over the place?" Minerva carefully asked.

"If you must," Severus growled.

"You didn't treat her very nice, so a letter might not be enough. If you want, I can take Elena tonight and you can go and straighten it out in person."

"I'm not very good at that sort of thing," he grumbled.

"You owe it to her," Minerva said in a strict tone.

"Yes Mum," he answered rolling his eyes.

"I wish I would be," she said in a fond tone, slightly squeezing his hand, which conjured a small smile on his face.

* * *

Hermione was once again cuddled up in her armchair reading a book, when she heard a knock on her door. She sighed, getting up she gathered her wand and made her way to the door. When she opened the door, there was no surprised look on her face, like the last time. She gazed almost disinterested at him.

"Good evening, Hermione," he smiled bravely. No reaction.

"May I come in, please?"

"If you must," she gave him a frosty look and stepped aside.

"Why didn't you answer my letter," he asked.

She just shook her head, "I couldn't be bothered," she answered as coolly as she could muster it. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did I do something to you?" As soon as these words left his mouth he knew he had made a mistake.

"Well let me think Severus, about what you did to me. You march in my perfectly quiet and happy life and turn it upside down. And then you just drop me. No word from you until a week ago. I've no idea how Elena has been over the last couple of months or you for that matter. I thought we were friends? Did you think I was going to answer that letter and let myself get hurt all over again?"

He gaped at her in disbelief. "Yes Severus you hurt me. Badly. And now I want you to leave me alone, let me get back to my quiet and happy life."

"Happy? You are really happy?"

"Yes."

"Your eyes say otherwise."

"GET OUT!"

"Hermione, please! I promise to be a better friend than before," he stepped closer to her, while she turned away.

Severus grabbed her by her shoulders and forcefully turned her back, so she would face him. When she looked into his eyes her lips were trembling.

"I've been an awful friend haven't I? I'm sorry," he said and pulled her into a gentle hug.

She buried her face into his chest and he could hear her sobbing. He held her in his arms and gently rubbed her back, until she calmed down.

He sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, I have been so self-involved over the last couple of months. Can you forgive me?" he asked. Not trusting her voice she just nodded.

"Can I take you out for dinner as a thank you for everything you did for Elena and me, but also as an apology for being such a bad friend?"

"Now?"

"Yes, or have you got other plans."

"What does it look like," she said gesturing over her outfit of a pair of comfy and worn jeans and an old baggy t-shirt.

"Well take your time, I'll wait 'til you're ready."

"If you insist," she said, not very convinced.

"I do," he said. Hermione dragged herself to her wardrobe grabbed some clothes and then dragged herself to the bathroom. When she came back half an hour later, in which Severus kept browsing through her books, she looked good. She didn't wear anything special, but some tighter jeans and a fitted t-shirt, making Severus realise she wasn't the girl anymore he once knew, she had grown into a woman. And suddenly it hit him, how self-involved he actually had been over the last couple of months, not noticing the beautiful woman he had been living with. She wasn't the blonde, tall, big boobs kind of woman, man normally seemed to favour. But she looked adorable to him.

"You look lovely tonight," he stated.

She snorted, "Yeah right."

"Honestly, I really mean it."

And suddenly a genuine smile lit up her face, "Thank you, Severus."

"You're welcome. Well where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I haven't eaten Italian for a long time. There is a nice Italian Restaurant, just a couple of blocks away."

"Sounds perfect."

"So tell me how Elena is doing. I miss her."

* * *

They had an enjoyable evening, but Severus noticed that Hermione was quiet and her eyes didn't have that sparkle, they had back in her days as a student. It was quite late when he accompanied her back to her flat. They were waiting at a big crossing, suddenly hearing a tyre squeal and seeing one car crashing into another. It wasn't a major accident, the drivers seemed to be fine, since they got out of their cars and started yelling at each other. But Hermione`s eyes were wide and she suddenly went pale and stumbled.

Severus had to steady her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, but suddenly started shivering.

"Come on Hermione," he said softly and guided her to a lonely alleyway, where he apparated them to his quarters at Hogwarts. Being former headmaster had its advantages, he was still able and allowed to apparate in and out of Hogwarts. As soon as they arrived Hermione was sick all over the floor. Severus who hated sick, more than anything else, vanished it without even flinching. He picked Hermione up, carried her over to the couch and laid her down gently. He conjured a bucket and placed it near her head.

"I'll just quickly make you some chamomile tea."

When he came back, Hermione had just heaved herself into an upright position and tried a tiny smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to …" her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry," he waved her worries away.

"Please drink the tea. It will help to settle your stomach and calm your nerves," he said handing her the tea. She was sipping her tea slowly, while he poured himself some firewhisky.

"Can I ask you something?" he said with a worried look on his face. She nodded.

"Did you actually see the accident your parents were involved in?"

"No. I was in my room at my parent's place and I just heard it. The noise of the tyre squeal just brought it all back," Hermione whispered and tears started pouring down her face. Severus sat beside her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Shh, Hermione!" he whispered into her ear. After she calmed down he said, "I need to get Elena from Minerva. Please lie down and rest a bit."

* * *

"So how was your evening?" Minerva greeted him quietly, not wanting to wake Elena up.

"I don't know. I realised I've been very self-involved over the last couple of months."

"I think that's quite understandable, after what happened to you, having a new born daughter, being a single parent, being threatened by some moronic psychos, who sought revenge."

"I guess so, but still I should have noticed, that she is struggling, although she has everyone else believing she is fine. Working in a bookstore," he huffed, at the thought of Hermione's wasted talent.

"Anyway, she is in my quarters now," Severus said, making Minerva's eyebrow shoot right up to her hairline.

"Not what you think," he growled," she had a bit of a breakdown, so I didn't want her to be alone in her flat. That's why I brought her with me."

Minerva nodded, but couldn't supress a grin.

"Why are you grinning? Oh no you wouldn't think … She is what 20 years younger than me."

"Nineteen," Minerva corrected.

"Well that's much better," he replied sarcastically.

"Did Elena wake up," Severus asked, trying to change the subject.

"She has been sound asleep since you left," Minerva smiled.

"Thanks for watching her," Severus said and lifted Elena up from the headmistress' bed, where she was surrounded by wards, so she wouldn't fall off.

Carefully Severus wrapped her in a blanket whispered "Good night," to Minerva and left.

 _ **AN: I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	8. Back at Hogwarts

_**AN: Thanks, you guys, for all your support, for reviewing, favoriting and following!  
**_

 _ **As always I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

When Severus arrived at his quarters, with Elena still asleep in his arms, Hermione had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Severus put his daughter in her cot and softly kissed her cheek.

"Sleep tight, my baby," he whispered and then turned his attention to his guest. He summoned a blanket with his wand and gently covered her with it. When he crouched down in front of her and looked at her sleeping, he noticed that her cheeks were not pale anymore, but already a bit rosy. Severus carefully brushed her hair out of her face, revealing her really long and black eyelashes and her slightly opened mouth. Softly stroking over her cheek with his thumb, made her sigh in her sleep and snuggle into the blanket. He quietly got up, poured himself some firewhisky and sat down to read a bit before going to bed.

Severus woke up, to the quiet mewing of his daughter.

"Are you hungry, sweetie," he cooed, with his voice hoarsely from sleeping.

"I'll be back in a minute with your bottle."

He slowly got up dragging his feet to the kitchenette and prepared her bottle. It took him longer than normally, so when he came back, Elena was about to start her murderous scream, she sometimes did, when he wasn't fast enough. But he quickly picked her up, settled himself on the bed and watched her drink greedily her black eyes transfixed on his'. He smiled down on her, loving these quiet moments at night, were it was just the two of them. That was when he could be the man, he once was, loving and devoted , before life messed him up. Elena sleepily closed her eyes, a drop of formula running down her chin she smiled satisfied and was back to sleep.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered and wiped away a stray tear, that escaped his eye. He settled Elena back in her cot and himself in his bed, quickly dozing off again.

Severus woke up again about two hours later, by soft moans and mumbled, "You can't be hungry again."

When he looked into the cot, he saw his daughter sound asleep, leaving him confused. But suddenly he remembered his guest and hurried into the living room, finding Hermione moaning, whimpering, tossing and turning on the couch. He once again crouched down in front of her and pushing a strand of hair, that clung to her sweaty face, out of it. As soon as he touched her, she started screaming, startling him and prompting him to fall over backwards. He quickly cast a silencing charm, so Elena wouldn't wake up.

"Hermione, wake up! Wake up!" he slightly shook her.

"Mum?" she croaked. "

No Hermione, it's me Severus," he said quietly.

"Mum," she said again and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear and she let herself fall into his arms.

After a couple of minutes he got up to make her some more chamomile tea.

"Did I scream? I hope I didn't wake up Elena," she said.

"Don't worry I cast a Silencing charm. I didn't know you had nightmares. Did you have any when I stayed at your place?"

She nodded. He was about to ask, why he never noticed them, when it dawned on him.

"Silencing Charm?" He asked. She nodded again.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"What change would it have made?" She asked in return.

"I don't know. I would have realised, that you're going through a difficult time. I could have told you, that I've got nightmares too."

"You do?" she looked astonished.

He nodded.

"What about?"

"Being crucioed by him or Bellatrix. Failing to help Potter. Me Killing Albus. Me having to watch first years being tortured and not being able to do anything about it. Somebody hurting Elena and me having to watch…" he broke off, not trusting his voice anymore.

She slowly reached out and touched his arm, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

He was amazed how comforting her hand felt on his arm.

He covered her small hand, with his big one and shook his head, "You don't have to worry about me. But I'm really worrying about you."

"I'm fine," she gave him an obviously forced smile.

No you're not, he thought to himself, but didn't want to argue.

"Tell me what you're dreaming about."

"Being tortured by Bellatrix, which actually happened, but I also dream about things that didn't happened, about Ron and Harry being tortured to insanity like Neville's parents, you being killed by Voldemort…"

"Me?" he asked gobsmacked. She nodded.

"I should really get going. It's almost morning and I have to work today."

"Please stay for breakfast," he said.

She sighed, "Why?"

"Because you need something to eat before you start work. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," he lectured her.

"Yes Dad," she huffed. He burst out with laughter, making her smile. Elena started crying in the next room.

"Okay I'm staying for breakfast, but only so I can spend time with Elena," she said and left for Severus' bedroom to get Elena.

He was stunned by how naturally she just got Elena and how naturally it felt for him.

"Hi sweetie, I haven't seen you for ages. Your nasty dad was keeping me away from you. Yes he was! Yes he was!" Hermione cooed while looking daggers at Severus.

"I'm sorry again," he said rolling his eyes.

"Breakfast won't be for another hour, do you want to sleep some more?"

"No, otherwise I will be so tired, I won't be able to get up."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Can I just sit here and have a cuddle with Elena?" she smiled shyly at him.

"That's fine can I offer you anything?"

"Will you sit with me?"

"Certainly," he said and sat down next to her. "So tell me what you do about your nightmares?" she asked curiously.

"When I have an 'Elena nightmare' I normally take her out of her cot and have a long cuddle, I know that's pretty selfish, but it helps. Sometimes I have a week full of nightmares, that normally leaves me exhausted, so then I usually confide in a friend. The friend being Minerva," he confessed.

"I didn't know you two were so close."

"Well we have been colleagues for a very long time and somewhere along the way became friends, except for that one year. Since I came back our friendship has deepened and she also became sort of the mother I never had," Severus blushed.

"Wow, that sounds great. I'm happy for you."

Suddenly the fire in the fire-place flared up green, "May I come through?" Minerva's head asked sitting in the fire.

Severus sighed and smiled, "By all means come through."

Minerva's head vanished and a moment later she stepped through the fire into Severus' living room.

"Good morning you three!" Minerva smiled at them, looking like a little family.

"It's good to see you Hermione. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Hermione smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Minerva exchanged a concerned look with Severus, unnoticed by Hermione, who was occupied with Elena again.

"I'm actually here to invite you to breakfast at the Great Hall. Severus told me yesterday, when he picked up Elena, that you came back here, so I thought you might want to have breakfast," Minerva smiled at her former student.

"May I suggest that you floo to Minerva's quarter to go down with her, so nobody will get suspicious. I don't want you to be in any more danger than you are already, given that Lucius and his blokes saw us together. I don't want other Slytherins to think there is something going on between us and hurt you just to get back at me." Severus said.

"They would more likely want to hurt me cause I'm a mudblood …"

"Don't say that word," Severus hissed.

"It is just a word Severus …"

"A word that destroyed everything," he mumbled.

"It is just a word and I know who I am and what I am worth," she said holding her head up with pride and her eyes for a split second showing that old sparkle.

"That's my brave Gryffindor girl. But still I will accompany you down to the Great Hall. Just come through, whenever you're ready," she patted Hermione's shoulder and left the same way she came. "

Can I please take a shower, I feel a bit disgusting."

"Sure, no problem. Let me show you everything."

* * *

When Minerva entered the Great Hall, accompanied by famous Hermione Granger there was a big commotion, students started whispering, the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and some hands pulled her to her old house table to sit down. Severus who watched what was going on from the head table gave an amused chuckle.

"It's nice having her back, isn't it?" Minerva stated.

"Well not everybody thinks so, " Severus replied jerking his head towards his own house table. His eyes grew cold, watching some Slytherins who were whispering animatedly and sending hateful stares towards Hermione.

"We need to keep her safe," he whispered to Minerva. The headmistress was amazed seeing a fearful expression in his eyes, even when it was only for a split second.

"I promise we will. But we also need to help her find back to herself. She only seems to be a hollow shell of herself at the moment."

Severus sighed and covered his eyes with one hand.

"Don't worry I'm sure we will be able to help her. I think she likes you."

"I hope she does, we're friends," Severus said, like a young boy, proudly puffing out his chest. Minerva burst into laughter, having to wipe away some tears, she was laughing so hard.

"Oh shut up," he huffed.

"I would love to say good bye before she leaves, but it can't be in public," he growled with a look at the Slytherin table.

"Well, meet us in my quarters in half an hour."

* * *

"You can just floo from here to your work or home. Good bye, Hermione! I've got to go. My first lesson starts in five minutes."

"Thanks Minerva!" The two witches hugged each other and Minerva left for her first lesson.

"I'm glad I still have the chance to say good bye to you. You're quite popular I noticed," Severus grinned.

"It's weird isn't it?" she said.

"No it's not, it's normal. You are a hero!"

"I certainly don't feel like one," she replied.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," she lied. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"I wondered if you would want to go shopping with me, Elena needs some new clothes. I could really use your help. Say on Saturday in the afternoon," Severus said.

"That could be fun," she said not very enthusiastically.

"Well that's settled then. Please take care of you and don't forget I'm your friend," he said.

"I won't, but I'm not sure about you," she grumbled.

"I promise I'll be there for you," he hugged her, with one arm, holding Elena on his other arm.

"So I see you on Saturday. Good bye Severus," she gave him a small smile.

"Bye Hermione!"

* * *

Hermione was waiting at King's Cross Station, where they had agreed to meet. Severus saw her from a distance and sighed, she stood there with slumped shoulders and a sad expression on her face. When she recognized Severus, her features lightened up, making Severus' heart clench. He usually hadn't such an effect on people, it was normally quite the contrary.

"Hello Severus," she smiled.

"Hello Hermione," he said pulling her into a hug.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, expecting her to say 'Fine', as usual.

"To be honest, I feel broken and vulnerable," she said, her lip trembling and her eyes filling with tears.

Severus quickly pulled her back into the hug and sighed relieved, thinking 'Finally, you admitting you're not quite your old self. Finally I can really be there for you.'

But he just said, "What happened?"

"They fired me at the bookstore. They said, they couldn't afford an employee anymore, but I'm not sure that's true. The shop is actually doing fine."

"But you'll be fine. You have enough money, so you don't need to take any job you're offered, you can take your pick," he gently stroked over her cheek.

"I know, it's not that. I just loved my job, it wasn't exciting and adventurous, but it was my safe haven."

"Come on let's get your mind off it. You have to choose some clothes for Elena, I'm crap at that." She chuckled through her tears.

"Why didn't you bring her along?"

"I hate shopping, I truly do and shopping with a baby I hate even more. But you are happy to come along afterwards and have a cuddle."

* * *

After they finished their shopping they sat in a café, keeping their conversation on light topics. Hermione lazily overlooked the street and smiled. Severus tilted his head and looked at his friend with affection.

"Why are you smiling," he wondered.

"I just love watching people. I love sitting somewhere and just watch people passing by. And sometimes I ask myself where they are coming from and what they do. Look at that girl over there, look at her eyes, they are really sad, she seems to be lonely."

"She reminds me of you Hermione," Severus said quietly.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, not saying anything but a tear, that ran along her nose said it all.

"Maybe it's time to find a new job, get to know new people, make some friends. Don't let that bloody war, still dictate your life."

Hermione looked at him bewildered, "How can you say something like that, after what happened to you in those two wars? They ruined your life."

"Sorry Hermione, I have to correct you there, simply because it's only partly true. First of all my life is not ruined. I'm quite content at the moment. I had my ups and downs in life, and there were mainly downs, true. But a big part of that was my own doing. I called Lily the M-word. I took the dark mark. That's when it's all started and went spiralling down from there."

Hermione looked at him awestruck, "I wouldn't have thought you see it that way. I would have … er," she didn't finish the sentence, but kept searching for something in his features.

"What?"

"I would have thought you pity yourself," she said timidly.

"I did for some time. But I'm forty years old now. I'm past that point."

"But you lost the love of your life," Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

"Lily?"

She nodded.

"Unfortunately I have to say I have never found the love of my life. Oh wait that's not true, Elena is the love of my life. But Lily I don't know what she is now. We started off as friends and she was my first love and maybe the only one, but does that make her the love of my life. Doesn't the love of your life have to love you back? I mean in the same way. And doesn't the love of your life forgive you if you make a mistake. I didn't call her the M-word all the time, I said that once Hermione. Once! And she just dropped me, that's not what friends do."

"I guess not," she replied.

"So if I'm not being depressed, you have no right to be," he said earnestly.

"WHAT?"

"Shh, Hermione! Calm down, I'm only teasing. Look at yourself you're 21 years old. You are good-looking and you used to be the brightest witch of your age. Don't let it go to waste, just because some maniac, destroyed parts of your life."

There was a couple of minutes of silence between them, he broke by asking, "So do you want to have dinner at my quarters and have a cuddle with Elena?"

"Sure why not."

"You have to work on your enthusiasm," he said sarcastically.

* * *

 _ **AN: So she lost her job. I'm sure you all know where she is gonna get a new one!**_


	9. Job offer

_**AN: I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

Severus leaned back in his chair and wiped his mouth, smiling satisfied.

"That was delicious. I forgot how good the food is here at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Except for the chips," Severus replied pouring her some more wine.

She chuckled, "I didn't know you could take your meals in your quarters as a teacher."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Where did you think we were, when we weren't at the head table at meal times?"

"I don't know, I would have thought you were busy."

"Sometimes, but not always."

"Do you wanna make yourself comfortable on the couch, I'll just get Elena ready for bed," he said, picking up Elena who was on a blanket on the floor.

"May I help please?" she shyly asked.

"Please be my guest. I need to give her a bath today. Come on! You can do that if you want. Let me just quickly heat up the bathroom, so she won't be cold."

Severus was instructing Hermione how to bath Elena, when they heard a voice from the living room, "May I come through Severus?"

"Yes Minerva, we are in the bathroom," he hollered.

A moment later Minerva appeared at the bathroom door, "Well hello! Hermione I didn't expect you to be here."

"Good evening," Hermione smiled at her former head of house, while holding Elena steadily in the small tub.

"I hope you feel yourself honoured, Hermione. He doesn't let anyone else give her a bath or even change her nappies," Minerva smiled.

"Is that all you came for?" Severus asked annoyed impatiently tapping his foot.

Minerva reached out and slightly pinched Severus earlobe saying, "No that's not all, cheeky Mister."

Hermione watching them burst into laughter, Elena shaking in her arms, water splashing over the brim of the tub.

"Oh great now she is drowning my child because of you," he said sarcastically, but his eyes were smiling, like Minerva had hardly ever seen it.

"I actually wanted to talk to you Severus, but that can wait. It's perfect you're here Hermione, I was about to go to the owlery to send you this," Minerva showed Hermione a scroll of parchment.

"What is it?"

"I need a new Potions Professor and I thought of you…"

"What about Horace?" Severus interrupted.

"Well … um … he had a family emergency and he won't be coming back. So I need someone to fill that position."

"I've no higher education whatsoever."

"Well I thought you could be Severus' apprentice at potions and you can split up the lessons of Defence against the Dark Arts and Potions between the two of you, Hermione teaching the younger ones and you the older ones. I would need you starting on Tuesday at the latest. I know you have a job ..."

"And when did you want to tell me that?" Severus asked his voice becoming dangerously low and his eyes flashing with anger.

"Now. That's why I came," Minerva said calmly.

"I think she is clean now," came Hermione's shy voice.

"What? Oh right, you gently take her out and place her on the prepared towel and wrap her. Then dry her off, put a nappy on her and rub some lotion on her. Her pyjamas are hanging in front of the fire in the living room," Severus said as calmly as he could muster.

"Minerva what do you want me to say now. You just waltz in here and drop that bomb on me, on us actually. I think it's time for you to leave. We will think about it," he gestured her towards the fire place.

When Minerva had left, Severus sealed the floo with a quick wave of his wand.

"Can't have that old meddler come here any time again soon," he mumbled to himself.

Hermione came in with Elena wrapped in her towel, saying "So I just need to put her into her pyjamas." "

Thanks Hermione, that's very sweet of you," he smiled.

"Can I offer you anything. Some more wine, some Odgen's?"

"Just a cuddle with Elena and the rest of my wine. But you might wanna pour yourself a glass of Odgen's," she suggested, watching him pacing infuriated. Hermione settled on the couch with Elena on her lap and watched Severus pacing and mumbling incoherently to himself for five minutes.

Hermione sighed and said "Accio whisky glass! Accio Odgen's!" and both requested items soared into her hand.

"Severus please sit down, drink some firewhisky and tell me what's bothering you." Severus stopped pacing looked at Hermione, dragged his feet towards her and slumped down on the couch. He poured himself a fair amount of the amber liquid and swirled it around in his glass, before taking a gulp.

"I don't know what she is thinking. It's a bit short notice, don't you think? She didn't even ask if you wanted to apprentice with me, or if you wanted to teach Defence classes. And when I left in the morning there was nothing about Horace and a family emergency. Would you even be willing to apprentice with me?" he asked.

"I don't know if I would be good enough," she said not daring to look at him.

"Excuse me. That's just ridiculous. I couldn't imagine a better one for the job."

"Thanks," she mumbled shyly.

"I mean it would be an opportunity for me to get to know new people and make some friends. I love Hogwarts. I'm just not sure how good I would be at teaching. I'm only 21, I'm wondering if they would take me seriously."

"You are a hero, I'm sure they would."

"Would you even take me as an apprentice?" she looked at him hopefully.

"I would be honoured, Hermione," he gave her a warm smile.

"How would you want to divide the lessons up?"

"I don't know but, thinking of it, with your experience you could easily teach up to the fourth year Defence and up to third year Potions and I would take the rest."

"Can you maybe get me something to write? I can't get up, she has fallen asleep," Hermione smiled looking down on the baby in her arms. Severus gathered a piece of parchment from his desk.

"Okay, actually you have to write for me too, because I've no free hand."

"What am I writing?" he asked curiously.

"To-do-list: 1. pack things for Hogwarts, 2. buy appropriate clothing, 3. prepare first Defence lessons, 4. prepare first Potion lessons, 5. arrange meeting with Master Snape…"

Severus raised an eyebrow being addressed as Master Snape, but didn't say anything.

"6. Write to Harry and Ron, 7. Buy an owl. I think that's all for now. Thanks!"

"How fast is your brain working? I knew it would go to waste at that bloody bookstore. And Master Snape? What's that about?"

"How should I address you?"

"Severus? What else? You saw me when I was at my most vulnerable and we are friends. Everything else would just be stupid."

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

"What? What? What?" He replied amused.

"You need to give me your timetable and Professor Slughorn's timetable. So I know when I'm teaching which class," she said somewhat excitedly, a hint of that old sparkle back in her eyes.

"Can you hold her for a bit I need to…", she placed Elena in Severus' arms a bit hastily, prompting the girl to grumble in her sleep and went over to his desk.

"May I?" she asked and not waiting for an answer she snatched a piece of parchment and started scribbling feverishly.

"And there it goes our relaxed evening Elena," he whispered, kissing his daughter's head and carried he to her cot. When he came back he laid down on the couch, one hand behind his head, the other one holding the glass of Odgen's.

"We should probably inform the headmistress," he said.

Still writing Hermione said and not looking up, "Or we shouldn't say anything until tomorrow evening. Keep her a bit dangling."

"I'm intrigued by this thought. Very Slytherin of you," he grinned mischievously.

"What are you writing anyway?"

"I'm just making plans for my lessons. Can you tell me what you already covered in your Defence classes?" she looked at him expectantly.

"See those red notebooks over there? You will find everything in there," he answered. She took one of the notebooks.

"You really allow me to look through your notes?" she looked at him unsure.

He smiled, "Certainly, that's just my notes on the curriculum. I keep my notes on the students somewhere else and I wouldn't show them to anyone."

"You are very organised," she stated.

"Being a spy I had to be, so I wouldn't miss or forget anything. It just became a habit."

* * *

 _ **AN: I promise I won't abandon this story, so please don't abandon me with your reviews. Thanks!**_


	10. First day as a teacher

_**AN: I hope you like the new chapter.  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

On Tuesday morning Hermione came down from her quarters at Hogwarts, wearing a set of brand new charcoal coloured robes, which fitted her perfectly, making her look a bit more mature and highlighting her perfect female frame. She was about to enter the teacher's room, when she heard Minerva talking to someone in there.

"… the owner of the bookstore at Ottery St. Catchpole still owed me a favour. So he agreed with me to fire Hermione and since Horace was bugging me for ages that he wanted to retire, I thought that would be the perfect solution …"

She was interrupted by Severus, "Do you really think that was a good idea, doing it the sneaky way around her back. As I know Hermione she values honesty, just like me."

"Of all people, I would have thought you would appreciate it. You let her bath Elena, for Merlin's sake, nobody else is allowed to do that," came Minerva's angry voice.

"She felt down and depressed, so I thought that might cheer her up,…" Hermione had heard enough, she stormed into the room opening the door with a big bang, making everybody jump.

"You…," she pointed at Minerva, "…had me fired. I was perfectly happy. I don't know why the headmasters of this school always, always have to meddle. Is that part of you contract? And you…" she pointed to Severus, "...you pity me. I thought we were friends?" she asked disappointed and with a spectacular slamming of the door she left the room.

"See what you did?" Severus gave Minerva a nasty stare and left the teacher's room, slamming the door just as spectacular.

* * *

By lunchtime, you could have cut the tension in the castle with a knife. Several first years were in tears, that being Hermione's doing, who felt humiliated by Minerva and Severus and couldn't cope with stupid questions, one exploded and one melted cauldron. Whereas the older students were muttering all the possibilities of slow and painful deaths they could think of for their Defence teacher dying, who seemed to be tamer, since he came back the beginning of September but obviously was not this Tuesday.

"Did you have a good first morning Miss Granger," somebody, obviously totally oblivious of the tension, asked her at lunch time. When she turned her head, Hermione stared into the pair of bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello I'm Lucas Jones. But everyone just calls me Luke. I'm the Transfiguration teacher," he smiled at her.

"Hi … I'm Hermione Granger," she stammered.

He laughed carefree a strand of his blond hair falling over his face, "I know, you are famous, were I come from."

"Where do you come from?"

"The States."

"So did you attend the Salem Wizard's Institute?" she asked curiously.

"I did. Although now the call it 'Institute for Witch's and Wizard's Salem', they had to unite the schools due to financial reasons."

"I didn't know that."

"It's a quite recent development," he smiled at her.

"May I say, you look beautiful in your robes? The colour really suits you," he said, looking deep into Hermione's eyes and gently tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

Hermione blushed and mumbled, "Thank you!"

Severus watching them felt some jealousy bubbling up, surprised and overwhelmed by that feeling went over there and touching Hermione's shoulder he said harshly, "Hermione we really need to get going. I'm sorry to interrupt Professor Jones, but I need my apprentice for a meeting in the afternoon."

"No Problem. Please call me Luke," he looked at up at his colleague.

"Sorry, but I don't think we know each other well enough for that," Severus replied stiffly.

"Yeah Luke. And don't expect that to happen any time soon. Severus over here is a really private person," she said sarcastically.

"Well you seem to know him better," Luke said.

"Only because he pities me. Let's go Severus," she pulled Severus by his arm and said, "It was nice to get to know you Luke," over her shoulder.

"I don't pity you, Hermione," Severus said quietly, while they were walking through the Great Hall.

"Oh please, don't be ridiculous," she huffed.

"Do you really want to discuss that in front of all these people," he whispered. No response.

"That's what I thought," he grumbled and they walked in silence to his office.

Once the door was closed behind them Severus demanded, "Why would you think I pity you?"

"Because of what you said to Minerva."

"I just said that, because honestly it's none of her business, who is allowed to give my daughter a bath. And I know you have a special bond with Elena, you have known her since she was two weeks old and because I trust you with her. That's why I let you bath her, when you asked me, not because I pity you. And just for the record I didn't have anything to do with you getting fired. Can we be civil now?"

She grumbled but nodded.

"Look I need you to brew two potions for me this afternoon. I will be teaching two classes while you are in the lab. So if you need any help or have a question, just ask me. It's two different calming draughts and I need you two read these two books over the next two weeks and there, this article on Potion Monthly, I want you to read. You should really subscribe Potion Monthly if you doing the apprenticeship with me."

"I already have," she said with a smirk. He looked at her with appreciation.

"I thought we could discuss the article over dinner in the evening in my quarters," he smiled at her.

"I thought of having dinner in the Great Hall tonight," she said.

"Ah I see the American golden boy has caught your eye," Severus commented in a nasty tone.

"No he hasn't. It was you, who suggested I should make new friends. So that's what I'm doing," Hermione said trying to hide a blush.

"Whatever. As Minerva caught me by surprise with her suggestion of your apprenticeship, I'm not done yet with your curriculum for the next four years. I let you know as soon as I'm done, so we can discuss it. I'm guessing that will be by the end of the week. Please meet me in my quarters after dinner, so we can discuss the article. That will be all. You can start with the potions," Severus said, while the first students were arriving at the classroom.

While Hermione prepared the ingredients for the potions, she could hear Severus talk to his students.

"As my apprentice Professor Granger is currently brewing some potions in the lab, we are in the Potions Classroom for today, although it's a Defence Against the Dark Arts Class. Last week we started with the Unforgiveable Curses. We have covered the Imperius Curse so far. Miss Grey can you please repeat."

The girl started explaining the Imperius Curse, its effects, its symptoms, who used it and why it was one of the Unforgiveable's.

"Thank you Miss Grey. Ten points for Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled to herself and started brewing one of the calming draughts.

"Today I will teach you everything about the Cruciatus Curse," Severus said, while Hermione had to steady herself, since she nearly tripped, hearing Severus would teach them about the Cruciatus Curse. While Hermione quietly brewed the Calming draught, she silently wished she could drink some instead of brewing it.

* * *

"So are there any question?" Severus asked about an hour later.

"Is it really that painfully?" a boy asked.

"It's unbearable," Hermione said quietly, standing in the doorframe. The whole class gasped.

"I just wanted to tell you one of the Potions is ready Professor Snape, I already bottled it."

"Thanks, I'll have a look in a minute. Are you alright?" Severus asked worrying about Hermione who was standing there as pale as a ghost. She just nodded and turned around.

"Miss Granger, have you been tortured?" A Slytherin boy asked.

"It's Professor Granger! And she is not here to answer your questions Mulciber," Severus barked at the boy.

"It's okay Severus they have to learn. Yes I have been tortured repeatedly by Bellatrix Lestrange. It's a pain I don't wish my worst enemy to endure."

"And just so you know, Professor Granger did not only hold up under torture and the threat of her life, she even fed her tormentors false information." Severus explained.

The Gryffindors stared at her in admiration, while most of the Slytherins looked quite sceptical.

"Does the Cruciatus Curse leave any marks?" The Head Boy John Bell asked.

Severus sighed and slowly rolled up the sleeve of his right arm, exposing his forearm, which held a major scar. Hermione had to blink away a tear.

"It sometimes leaves physical scars, depending on how strong it is. But it always, always leaves mental scars."

"Professor Granger! Have you got any scars from the Cruciatus Curse?" somebody asked.

"Not from the Curse, but from being tortured otherwise," Hermione said and rolled up her sleeve exposing the word 'Mudblood' carved on her forearm. Severus inhaled sharply.

There was some snickering heard from the last row, prompting Severus to roar, "MULCIBER, ROWLE, JUGSON, TRAVERS, YOU JUST EARNED YOURSELF A MONTH WORTH OF DETENTION. EVERY DAY FOR THREE HOURS."

Severus looked at these four Slytherin boys with cold fury in his eyes. The class gaped at their professor. They had never heard him raise his voice once before.

"From the whole class I want an essay on the Cruciatus Curse. You decide how long it's going to be and what you find worth mentioning. And if I'm not satisfied with your essay you'll write it again until I give my approval. Class dismissed."

The class left half an hour earlier than usually. When the last students had left Neville Longbottom appeared in the classroom.

"Professor Snape, Pomona sends me to ask if everything is alright. We … we heard you over in the green-house," he said.

Hermione gave a weak grin.

"Everything is fine. Sometimes I'm just ashamed I'm the Head of Slytherin," Severus replied.

"Hello Hermione! I' m sorry I didn't have a chance to catch up with you. We've been really busy in the green-house the last couple of days," Neville shook her hand.

"Are you always that formal? She might need a hug," Severus said dryly.

"You do still make me nervous a bit, " Neville confessed before he pulled Hermione into a bear hug.

"Hi Neville," she said quietly.

"What the hell happened, you are really pale?"

"Today's lesson was on the Cruciatus Curse and unfortunately Hermione overheard it, while brewing in the lab," Severus said.

Neville slightly stumbled and went as pale as Hermione.

"You two sit down, I will fetch you a glass of water," Severus said. When he came back Hermione had her head leaned against Neville's shoulder, who had an arm around her.

"Here you go," Severus said handing each of them a glass of water.

"Mister Longbottom will you be able to make your way back to the green-house alright?"

"Certainly, you just caught me off guard," Neville said, colour returning to his cheeks.

"I'll see you later Hermione," he quickly pecked her on the cheek and left the classroom.

"Are you alright Hermione?"

She nodded, "I should just brew the other potion," she said quietly and made her way to the lab.

Severus followed her examining the calming draught she brewed.

"You've done a wonderful job. And have now the honour to be the first one to take some of your self-brewed potion.

The other phials go up to Poppy," he smiled handing her one of the tiny bottles and with a flick of his wand the other phials vanished.

"Come here my brave Hermione," Severus said and pulled her into a hug. Hermione buried her face in his chest and sighed.

"You were really brave," he mumbled in her hair, "I didn't know about your forearm."

"I wasn't brave. I was scared," she simply said.

Releasing her Severus said, "You don't have to brew the Potion today. Poppy will be fine getting it tomorrow."

"No I feel better now, after taking the calming draught, but I would ask you to cast a Silencing charm, so I don't hear what's going on."

"No problem."

* * *

After taking a shower Hermione came down for dinner a couple of minutes late. When she entered the Great Hall the whole of Gryffindor table exploded in cheers and applause.

She went over there and simply said, "Thank you!"

After that she strode over to the Slytherin table and it became dead silent.

Hermione stopped in front of the four troublemakers from earlier and said, "You know being tortured didn't break me, like it was intended. It actually made me stronger. And I'm proud of being a mudblood."

The whole hall gasped, except for Severus who got up and started clapping, carrying the whole of Gryffindor table along. Hermione turned around looked at him and smiled.

When she got up to the teacher's table Severus gently squeezed her hand and whispered, "I'm proud of you."

"Well done Hermione," Neville smiled at her.

"What happened? I was up in the astronomy tower, when I heard you yelling," Aurora Sinistra said.

"Did you use a Sonorous?" Minerva asked.

"No. Was I really that loud?" Severus asked astonished.

"You must have lost the control over your magic," Minerva stated matter-of-factly. Severus told them the story and when he got to the part about Hermione's forearm they all gasped and Hermione had to roll up her sleeve again.

Luke winced at the sight and Minerva kissed her cheek and said "My brave Gryffindor. Can I just say something? I'm really sorry I wasn't truthful to you and I hope you can forgive me."

Hermione's brow furrowed and she grumbled, "It's okay. I think I like being back at Hogwarts. I just wish you had asked me before and didn't meddle behind my back."

"Sorry Hermione. It won't happen again."

Hermione turned back to the others and finished telling the story and when she told them about the four boys snickering, Hagrid said "No wonder you lost it."

"Can we eat now? I'm starving," Hermione said, pulling out the Potion Monthly journal and started reading and eating at the same time.

After a couple of minutes she turned to Severus and said, "That article is total bollocks. I read it twice now. I don't know why you want to discuss it with me?"

"And that was the discussion. It was a test for you and you passed it one hundred percent. So you have earned yourself an evening off tonight."

He winked at her, making her laugh.

When she left the table, Luke got up and followed her.

"Hermione wait!"

She turned around and smiled.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me on Saturday?" he asked.

A couple of girls, who overheard their conversation, sent Hermione jealous looks.

"I would love to," she answered.

* * *

When Hermione arrived in her quarters she quickly changed into something more comfortable and wrote a short letter to Ginny. Feeling a bit lonely after that she decided to go and visit Severus and Elena.

When she knocked on his door, she heard him call, "Come in!"

"Oh, hi! I thought I told you could have an evening off."

"I know but I felt a bit lonely, so I thought I come and visit you two."

"Just in time for Elena's bath. Do you want to help me?" She nodded and started rolling up her sleeve. When Severus looked at her forearm he sighed and looked at his left forearm where the faded dark mark was visible. He pulled Hermione gently closer by her neck and resting his forehead against hers he said looking into her eyes, "I'm sorry what we did to you?"

"It's not your fault. You didn't do anything to me except for being really nice."

He suddenly felt something he couldn't quite place.

* * *

After Elena was tucked into bed, Hermione and Severus were sitting on the couch, drinking some hot chocolate.

"I didn't know you like hot chocolate," she grinned.

"I do, unfortunately I was out of marshmallows. So tell me, how was your first day?" he asked, while summoning a blanket and covering them both.

"I heard you reduced a couple of first years to tears. I'm so proud of you. You're truly my apprentice."

"Oh shut up. I feel really embarrassed by how I behaved, but in my defence they are couple of dunderheads, especially the girls."

Severus laughed.

"It all just happened because I was so annoyed by Minerva's meddling. But otherwise I enjoyed my first day. How do you think I was doing, Master Snape," she winked at him.

"First of all I have to say you looked fabulous in those robes, stylish, grown-up, very …" he didn't dare finish the sentence.

"What?"

"Very, very attractive," he mumbled a slight blush creeping over his face.

"Thank you Severus," she smiled warmly at him, when suddenly it dawned on him, what that feeling was he couldn't place earlier.

He was falling for her!

Trying to ignore the feeling he continued, "Secondly I think you did a brilliant job with those Slytherins. You brewed two perfect potions, passed my test and don't worry about the First Years. It's always better to be strict in the beginning and then become softer, because it's hardly possible the other way around. I would say you had the perfect first day. Well done Professor Granger!"

"Thanks Severus! I love having you as a friend."

Hearing these words Severus' heart was about to burst with happiness.

* * *

 _ **AN: Please, please, please review! It somehow helps me keep up my writing.** _


	11. Dates and drinking mates

_**AN: Just reading a couple of amazing stories on this site, which wants me to stop writing, because my stories seem dull and boring. Anyway here is the new chapter.  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

Saturday came and Hermione met with Severus after breakfast, to go through her curriculum for the next four years.

" … so you would teach all Potions classes by Christmas, the next school year and I would be back with all my defence classes. Have you got any questions?" Severus asked, after explaining everything to her.

"No, not yet at least," she replied.

"Okay let's go through your average week. So on Monday you have time off in the morning and four hours of Defence in the afternoon. Tuesday is two double lessons of First Year Potion's," he grinned.

"You are off in the afternoon. Wednesday is gonna be a tough day, it's going to be eight hours of teaching. Thursday is easy though, it's only third year's double Defence and it starts midmorning. And Friday is going to be six hours of teaching finishing mid-afternoon. So I personally would suggest on Thursday afternoon you'll be in the lab, brewing potions, because that's when I have actually two double lessons of Potions myself, so I would be there, but you wouldn't be as distracted as last time. Sorry about that, it was a bit stupid of me really," he said.

"Don't worry, it was actually quite interesting."

"So then I would like if we could spend the Thursday evenings together, eat in my quarters and discuss the books and articles I want you to read. I normally have rounds on Wednesday, but since I want you to accompany me so we have some feedback time and stuff like that and you have a really busy day on Wednesday, I thought I could swap to Tuesday. And on Saturday morning I would like you to be in the lab, to have a start on the more advanced Potions, I would be there to supervise you. How does that sound to you?"

"Perfect. By the way I corrected the Potions First Years essays. So you can have a look through them, like you wanted," she said, handing him a stack of parchment.

"Thanks," he said.

"Did you want me to start with a Potion right away? It is after all Saturday morning."

"No, that won't be necessary today. Take time to prepare your lessons or correct homework. We'll start next Saturday."

"Well I'm off to do some work. I'll see you later."

* * *

The hours flew by and the evening came quickly, leaving Hermione with one hour to spare until her date with Luke. She quickly brought another stack of corrected homework to Severus for him to check and then started getting ready. Five to seven she made her way down to the main gate, where she was meeting with Luke.

He was already waiting for her when she arrived, "You look awesome Hermione."

Smiling at her, he offered her his arm, which she gladly took and they made their way down to Hogsmeade casually talking about their day.

* * *

Meanwhile Severus made his way to Hermione's quarters, bringing her back the homework and wanting her to ask if she wanted to come to have a drink back at his quarters.

Neville who was just walking by said, "She is not in Sir. She left a couple of minutes ago for Hogsmeade together with Luke."

"Oh! So what are you doing around here," Severus bellowed.

"Sir I am not a student any more. I was just on my way to the Hogshead for a couple of drinks. You're welcome to join me."

"I don't know!"

"Come on, Sir. It's a Saturday evening, you should go out for a drink."

"I have a daughter."

"Oh sorry, I forgot."

"But maybe I could get Minerva to watch her. I would really like to have an evening off. I'll be back in ten minutes. But if we're really doing this, I am Severus," and he held his hand out to Neville, who took it and said, "It's Neville, Sir, I mean Severus."

* * *

When Hermione and Luke arrived at Hogsmeade, he said, "I reserved a table at the Three Broomsticks. I hope that's fine with you. I don't really know anything else yet."

"I don't think there is anything else decent, except for maybe Madam Pudifoot's Tea Shop. But I think that's closed in the evening," she replied.

After they had ordered, Hermione looked at him expectantly, "So tell me how it is being a wizard in America."

That topic kept them occupied all through their meals.

"So Professor Snape seems to be a strict master."

"I don't know, I only know he is a great teacher and I'm lucky he has taken me as his apprentice."

That started Luke off with telling her all about his old teachers at Salem. Hermione had an enjoyable evening and Luke being the perfect gentleman, made her feel very special. He accompanied her back to the Castle and in front of her quarters, he kissed her hand and said, "I had a lovely evening, we should do that again soon."

And with a wink at her he was gone. A couple of minutes later she fell into bed with a grin on her face, not being able to get his bright blue and his perfect smile out of her head.

* * *

At the same time Neville and Severus were already quite wasted when Aberforth closed his pub and the two of them made their way back up to the castle.

"Th …Thank you for t… taking me with… with you," Severus was babbling.

Neville only grinned foolishly.

"Wha… What's with … with your words?" Severus asked.

"G…g…gone. All g…gine… I mean gone." Neville stammered, suddenly bursting into loud laughter, hearing himself speak.

Severus joined in and that's how they arrived at the castle.

"We sh…should ...p…p…probably t…try to be be be quiet," Severus giggled.

Severus' girlish giggling made Neville laugh even louder. Severus snorted and couldn't help but was bursting into laughter again, tears streaming down his face.

"Well! Well! Well! Look who Mummy found," Minerva said tapping her foot, when they turned around a corner.

"Uh!Oh! G…Good evening Mini…nerva" Severus said giggling, while Neville was hiding behind his back.

"Shame on you! What kind of example do you think you're giving? Ten points from each of your houses."

"Hey c…can she even d…do that?" Neville protested. Severus who found the whole situation hilarious, burst into laughter again.

"Go back to your quarters you two and you take a sobering-up potion. Merlin knows what you do to Elena otherwise," she scolded, turned around and with a grin on her face walked away.

"I'll bring you Elena in five minutes," she said over her shoulder.

* * *

Next morning came and they two drunkards were sitting at breakfast both rivalling the paleness of the ghosts.

"Has the Great Hall always been spinning?" Neville asked with a stupid grin.

Severus who had a pounding headache didn't answer, merely holding Elena with one hand and his head with the other.

Hermione came into the Great Hall nearly skipping towards the teacher's table a huge smile plastered to her face.

When she saw Severus and Neville she asked worriedly, "Are you two alright?"

"They are perfectly fine," Minerva growled.

"Why did you not take a sobering-up potion, like I advised you to?"

"I did, but it must have been past its expiry date, so now I'm sober but with a pounding headache," Severus grumbled.

"Serves you right," Minerva huffed.

"I don't have a sobering-up potion," Neville said.

Hermione squealed excitedly, making both men wince slightly, "Can I brew one Severus, please?"

She bounced up and down on her chair.

"Yes as long as you take your ear splitting squeal with you," Severus mumbled.

Hermione quickly gulped down some tea, buttered three pieces of toast and left the table chewing. In front of the Great Hall she nearly collided with Luke, who winked at her and said, "Good morning, gorgeous."

Her smile grew wide and she blushed.

* * *

The next weeks went past in a blur for Hermione, who was busy with teaching, revising homework, brewing potions and studying all the books Severus gave her. During mealtimes she was always at Luke's side, admiring the handsome blond American and listening to his stories. Severus started avoiding meeting her and Luke at meals, either coming very early or very late. So they only saw each other while working together, and Severus kept it strictly to business and avoided any other topics.

It was about one and half weeks before Christmas. Hermione was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts to the third years, when there was a knock on the door and Severus came into the classroom.

"I'm here to oversee your teaching, like we talked about. Please don't let yourself feel disturbed, Professor Granger."

"Very well Professor Snape, but I must warn you today's lesson is about Boggarts," she grinned, suddenly having the mental image of Severus in Neville's grandmother's clothes in his head.

Severus winced but just said, "Please continue!"

Finding Remus' lesson quite inspiring she had just copied it. There was a chest of drawers in the front of the classroom and every student had a go at the boggart. It turned out to be quite similar fears, than in her own third year.

At the end of the lesson one of the students asked, "What did your boggart turn into, Professor Granger?"

Severus grinned and when she didn't answer right away, Severus strode over to the front desk with a mischievous grin on his face and began telling them the story about the test that Remus set at the end of her third year and how she made a fool of herself, because her boggart turned into Professor McGonagall telling her she failed every subject. The class started giggling, making Severus chuckle.

"Well let me tell you what was Professor Longbottom's biggest fear was," she said looking at Severus.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled.

"Wouldn't I? You just told them my boggart story," she laughed. When she finished the story the third years roared with laughter.

"I can't believe you really told them the story," he said, but couldn't supress a chuckle, looking at her happy face.

"So I want an essay on boggarts. Half a foot long and read the chapter on Boggarts," Hermione said lightly.

"Make that one foot," Severus said smiling sweetly at the class, making them swear under their breath, while they left the classroom.

"That was a good lesson, Hermione," he simply said and was about to leave the classroom, when Hermione caught his wrist.

"I had fun too. It's a shame we haven't spent much time together lately," she said smiling up at him.

"Yes it is," he said with a pained expression on his face and left the classroom, robes billowing behind him.

* * *

It was the Saturday before Christmas and Hermione and Luke were on their third date, while Severus and Neville were at the Hogshead for a drink again.

"You have to let Hermione know how you feel about her. She deserves someone better than this poser" Neville said a bit nervously about the reaction he would get from Severus.

"How… what …. How did you find out? Is it that obvious?" Severus stammered.

"No it's not. I just have a bit of a gift there. I don't know where I got it from,…"

"Your mum," commented Severus dryly.

Neville's eyes grew wide, "What?"

"Your mum had the same thing. She always knew, the feelings of other people, even if they tried to hide them, or they weren't even sure about their feelings themselves. She always, always knew. I don't know how she did it. Alice always knew when people were in love, even before they announced it," Severus smiled.

"You knew my parents. I didn't think of that. Can you maybe tell me more about them? My grandmother hardly ever talks about them. I think it hurts her too much," Neville mumbled, trying to avoid looking at him.

"Your parents were very nice people. You look more like your mother, but you have your dad's personality. Frank was very quiet, sometimes shy, but very loyal to his friends and when he needed to be, he could be one of the bravest men I knew. Just like you. Your mum was smiling all the time, she was always happy, even in the darkest of times. Alice was always full of life, that's how I remember her. They were good people, I really liked them. How are they doing?"

Neville sniffled a bit and then said," Since Bellatrix died, they have improved a bit. I guess it has something to do, that her death took the edge off the curse a bit. They now remember that I'm their son, but they are like little children," Neville said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Neville," Severus said.

After a couple of minutes of silence, in which both of them were lost in their thoughts Severus said," They loved you dearly. I got to know them after you were born and I only met them two or three times, since they went into hiding. Alice was all the time talking about you, which annoyed me a great deal back then. Having a own daughter now, I totally understand her."

Severus chuckled.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about Neville's parents, Severus trying to scrap together every little detail he could muster to remember. After that topic was exhausted they moved on to talking about plants and their uses in potions.

When they said their good-byes Severus asked, "Do you may be want to join me and Elena for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure, I have to meet my parents. This year my grandmother won't be there, she is going to be on a cruise with her beau," he shuddered at that thought.

"Well you could come have breakfast with us and then go celebrate with your parents."

"I would love that."

"Well then it's settled. Good night Neville!"

"Good night! And don't forget what I said about Hermione, don't wait too long Severus." Severus merely nodded and walked away.

* * *

It was about then minutes later, when Hermione and Luke passed Hogwarts' main gates, holding hands. He walked her to her door and said," I had a lovely evening." Luke bent down to kiss her and she happily responded to his kiss. The kiss deepened quickly and Hermione could suddenly feel his hands roaming under her top, sending a wave of heat through her body.

She savoured the feel of his hands against her bare skin and melted into his kiss even more, but when his hands found the clasp of her bra, about to unfastened it, she pulled away and whispered, "That's a bit too quick for me. Do you mind?"

He abruptly pulled his hands away and shook his head and for a split second annoyance and disappointment flitted across his face.

"I'm sorry," she apologised and he just bent down to kiss her again. They snogged for a couple of more minutes before saying goodnight.


	12. Humiliation

_**AN: Sorry only a short chapter! I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

Severus was sitting at the breakfast table, reading the Prophet mumbling to himself.

"This little piece of…" his voice trailed off.

"Who are you talking about?" Neville asked curiously. Severus handed him the newspaper pointing to an article on page two.

Neville gasped.

"I knew he was bad news. You have to let her know how you are feeling," he whispered.

Severus sighed. Right at that moment Hermione appeared at the door to the Great Hall smiling radiantly. She happily bounced to the teacher's table followed by the stare of a handful of students, who had obviously read the article.

She slumped down next to Severus and said a very happy, "Good morning!"

"I don't know if it will be," he replied sarcastically and handed her the newspaper.

"Page Two," he mumbled. She took the newspaper and her smile faltered and disappeared.

"How dare he," she hissed.

Right that minute Luke arrived at the breakfast table, bending down about to kiss Hermione on the cheek, when she jumped up and slapped him across the face, "ENGAGED? WHEN DID YOU THINK OF TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE ENGAGED BACK HOME?"

Luke staggered back, bright red in the face.

"I'm glad I was not at the receiving end of that. That must've hurt," Neville mumbled towards Severus, who just nodded with an awed look on his face, admiring Hermione's temper.

"She is brilliant, isn't she," he whispered back.

"I'm not too sure about that," Neville mumbled.

"Hermione wait!" Luke yelled after her, but she was already gone, in a fury, that made students jump out of her way.

Minerva, who just caught that last part of the scene, came up to Severus and asked, "What was the meaning of that?"

"Well Mr. Golden Boy apparently is engaged back home and forgot to tell Hermione about it. Somebody saw Hermione and him holding hands and exchanging kisses at the Three Broomsticks last night and informed the newspaper."

Minerva was lost for words, while Neville huffed, "Git!"

* * *

It was the Thursday before Christmas and Hermione had let Severus known, that she couldn't make it to their weekly dinners, due to her not feeling well. As Severus had just seen her half an hour earlier quite happily docking off points of some Slytherins, he knew there was nothing wrong with her. He had already accepted her apology on not going to be able to be doing rounds with him on Tuesday. So this time he got a house elf to watch Elena and made his way to her quarters. When he knocked on her door there was no response.

"Hermione open up, I know you're in there," he banged at her door.

He could hear dragging her feet towards the door and she slowly opened her door, with an angry expression on her face.

"What do you want? I'm not feeling well."

Severus just pushed past her and said, "That's not true, I just saw you. And if you're not coming to my place, well I thought we'll have dinner here. You were avoiding me the last couple of days. Why?" He demanded.

"I didn't avoid you," she disagreed, prompting him to raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Okay I was avoiding you, but I was avoiding everyone else too. I'm really embarrassed about what happened," she mumbled.

"If anybody should be embarrassed it should be him," Severus huffed.

"Let's have dinner, shall we?" Severus called a house elf and they ordered some dinner.

They ate in silence, when Hermione suddenly said, "Severus, I made a fool out of myself. Well actually he made a fool out of me. I feel so humiliated."

She hid her face in her hands.

"Please don't be ashamed of yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. You just fell for the wrong guy," he said.

"I don't even know why I fancied him?"

"Well he is good looking and he is a talented wizard, so I heard."

"Yeah, but he didn't once ask one personal question. He was only ever talking about himself, he wasn't interested in me, except to get into my knickers. The knickers of famous Hermione Granger. That would have been a story for him to tell. I can't believe I was on the verge of sleeping with him. Now I'm glad I didn't give in. I didn't want my first time to be with somebody so dishonest and self-involved," she mumbled the last sentence so he hardly heard her.

"You haven't had…" his voice trailed off.

"No. Excuse me but I have been in a war and time was a bit limited," she replied sarcastically.

"Not even with Krum?"

"Severus!" She scolded.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No. I just turned fifteen before I met him. He was the perfect gentleman and didn't try anything. We just snogged a couple of times. Do you want Elena to have sex when she is fifteen?"

"I guess not. Can we please change the subject now?" He said somewhat uncomfortably.

"I would love to, I don't want to discuss my non-existing sex-life with you anyway," she grumbled.

Severus looked around her place and smiled, "I like it here, it's very you."

"Thanks," she smiled back at him.

"So what are you doing for Christmas?" she asked.

"Well I actually wanted to ask you if you want to join Neville, Elena and me for a nice Christmas breakfast, but I'm guessing you are going to spend Christmas at the Burrow?"

"No. The Weasley's and Harry are away for a little holiday somewhere in Southern Europe. Ron and Harry invited them. So I'm free and spending Christmas with the three of you sounds perfect."

"And there is something else I want to ask you," he mumbled.

"What is it?" she smiled encouragingly at him, sensing his discomfort.

Severus straightened his back and asked, "Do you want to accompany me to the New Year's ball?"

Hermione reached over the table took his hand and said, "I would love to. I totally forgot about that."

"I think it's time for dessert. Trinky!" A house elf appeared with a faint 'pop'.

"Professor Snape! Professor Granger! How can Trinky help you?"

"Can you please bring two plates of 'Headmaster Snape's special dessert'"

"Certainly Sir," Trinky squeaked.

Hermione looked curious.

When the tiny elf arrived a couple of minutes later and served them the dessert she was delighted, "Thank you Trinky. Wow that looks delicious!"

The plates were quite large and held a miniature version of all the desserts that were served at Hogwarts.

"How come that this is your very own dessert?" she wondered.

"In the year I was headmaster, there was an evening, when I had kind of a breakdown. It was all a bit much and I felt scared and lonely. Trinky found me like this and she came back with that special dessert and that's how it started. Tuck in!"


	13. Christmas breakfast

_**AN: Thanks for all your support!  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

On Christmas morning Hermione woke up with a smile on her face, the thought of Luke still hurt a bit, but she pushed it aside and quickly jumped into the shower. Letting the warm water caress her body it took her longer than she anticipated. When she was ready to go she snatched a couple of presents from her desk and made her way to the dungeons.

She knocked at the door and Neville opened giving her a hug and said, "Merry Christmas Hermione!"

"Merry Christmas Neville!"

She put her presents under the Christmas tree in one of the corners of the room, when Severus entered the room with Elena sitting on his hip.

"Merry Christmas you two," Hermione smiled.

Severus slowly walked over to her gently kissed her cheek and said, "Merry Christmas, Hermione!"

"So shall we start with breakfast? Trinky!" Severus called out, making the small elf appear with a quiet 'pop'.

"Merry Christmas, Trinky!" Hermione said, making Severus and Neville grin.

"Merry Christmas!" Trinky slightly bowed.

"What can Trinky get you all for breakfast?" the elf smiled.

"Can I ask you a favour Trinky, can you make me a plate like 'Headmaster Snape's special dessert', just all with breakfast things?"

"Certainly Miss!"

"I would like that too," Severus said.

"Me too," Neville smiled, "Sounds interesting."

"Trinky will be back in a minute," the elf said.

"Can you believe there are no students around this Christmas?" Hermione said, after Trinky had left.

"Well the majority will be back by New Year's eve for the ball," Severus sighed.

"But still a couple of days without them. I can sleep long. No rounds in the evening. Eating in my own quarters all the time. What a freedom."

Neville burst into laughter.

Trinky came back with three plates and said, "Here you go, 'Professor Granger's breakfast deal'."

"That looks delicious Hermione. Good choice," Neville smiled and started eating.

For several minutes there was only the noises of three people eating heard.

"Hey did she just roll herself around," Hermione squealed excitedly pointing to Elena.

Severus beamed, "She did it once about a month ago and then didn't do it for the next three weeks, but a week ago she started it again and is doing it now all the time. Aren't you sweetheart," he cooed the last part, picked her up and sat her on his lap.

Elena grabbed Severus's fork and starting waving around with it.

"Honey, you're going to take someone's eye out," Severus said and gently took the fork away from her.

Elena started screaming, making Severus wince slightly and Neville grin.

"Would you like to have my spoon instead?" Hermione asked.

Elena stopped screaming, snatched the spoon and gave Hermione her biggest smile.

"Wow! I think my ears are bleeding," Neville chuckled.

"Wait until she is in her terrible twos," Severus said dryly, but affectionately kissed the top of Elena's head.

"Do you want me to take her until you've finished," Hermione asked.

"Yes please, thank you."

"By the way I wouldn't have thought you are so much into Christmas."

"I'm not, but I have got Elena now, so I have to decorate and it's just a small tree." Severus grumbled.

"And stockings," Neville said.

"Oh yes, but there are only three. There is no stocking for you," Hermione said looking to the fire place, where two red and gold stockings with Neville's and Hermione's names and a green and silver one with Elena's name on it were hanging.

"Why would I fill a stocking for myself. That's just stupid, isn't it?"

Severus looked at them challenging.

"My grandmother always does," Neville smiled.

"My mum always did too," Hermione whispered a stray tear running down her cheek.

She forced a smile, wiped away the tear and said, "Three stockings just won't do."

Hermione conjured another green and silver stocking with Severus' name on it and whispered something in Neville's ear.

"We will be back in ten minutes, if you'll excuse us," Neville said and snatched Severus' new stocking off the hook.

Hermione handed Elena back to Severus and his former students left his quarters giggling and whispering, leaving Severus shaking his head, but he couldn't and actually didn't want to supress the warm feeling that spread through him. It seemed that, he had friends, real friends. Not somebody who just used him or was only seeking his own advantage, like so many of his former so-called friends did.

He couldn't stop smiling and when they came back, hanging the stocking, that they obviously filled, back on its hook, he pulled them both into a bear hug, prompting Neville to say coughing, "Can't breathe mate."

* * *

Hermione sat down next to Elena on the floor, Neville sat on the other side of the baby and all three of them looked up to Severus expectantly.

"What? You expect me to be the master of ceremony," he said astonished.

The two Gryffindors nodded.

"Oh, great! The former death eater hosting a Christmas breakfast. What was I thinking?" he huffed.

"Well let's see …. First of all you three have to move closer to the Christmas Tree and … well music …" Severus flicked his wand and some Christmas Carols played softly in the background and then he lighted the candles on the Christmas tree. Elena's eyes were wide, seeing all the sparkly things and the candles on the tree. Severus sat down next to Hermione on the floor and lifted Elena in his lap.

"That's nice. Thank you for inviting us," Hermione said and a strangled sob escaped her lips.

"I'm really sorry, but I miss my parents so much," she mumbled.

Neville scooted closer and caught her in an embrace, holding on to her tightly. Severus' heart broke when he saw the woman he was falling for so devastated and he gently rested his forehead on her back, while Elena on Severus lap, found Hermione's curls and started playing with them, when suddenly she pulled on them.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, hang on I'll free you from her deathly grip," Severus said and entangled her.

"I think it's time for presents," Hermione wiped away her tears and got up.

She got two presents from under the tree, knelt down in front of Elena, who was sitting in Severus lap and said, "Well these are for you. Merry Christmas, Elena!"

Hermione bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Hermione that's very sweet of you."

He carefully opened the larger present and laughed, "Isn't she a bit too young for them?"

"I know, but I couldn't resist, they are so much cooler than muggle bricks. First of all they have nicer colours and they have all that sparkly stuff and moving bits on them and obviously she loves them," Hermione laughed watching Elena, who had grabbed a brick and started chewing on it.

The second present Hermione gave to Elena was a Muggle children's book.

"Wow that's really cool. These plastic corners are for chewing aren't they. It's a shame they don't sell them in our bookstores," Severus said,

"Your very first book, Elena, isn't that great?"

Neville conjured a present from his pocket and enlarged it saying, "Look that's from me Elena, I hope you like it. Merry Christmas!"

He smiled and clumsily stroked her cheek.

"You know that wasn't necessary, " Severus said.

"But I wanted to."

"Thanks Neville!"

"Oh that's really cute," Hermione squealed a bit girlish at the sight of Severus revealing a green and silver scarf and mittens and a green hat with a silver snake on it, for Elena.

"As nice as this was, I have to go. I wish I wouldn't have to," Neville mumbled the last bit.

"Where do you have to go to?" Hermione asked.

Neville didn't dare say anything, because of Hermione parents.

"He is going to visit his parents," Severus said carefully.

"Oh! But you haven't opened your presents yet," Hermione said like a little girl.

"I know, but I promised them I would come after breakfast, not that they would notice if it would be later," Neville said with hanging shoulders and a sad and insecure expression on his face.

"Would you like me to come with you Neville?" Severus offered.

"No. Yes. I don't know. Would you do that for me?"

"We could all go," Hermione suggested.

"They won't allow babies in the hospital as visitors," Neville said.

"Well we'll see about that, won't we?" Hermione huffed.

"Right you just need to mention the name 'Luke', when we are at the reception and she will explode all over them," Severus chuckled.

Hermione gave him a nasty glare.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Sure, we'll spend some time with you and your parents. But I have to be back here in two hours for Elena's nap."

"That's fine. I'll just quickly get their presents," Neville beamed and hurried out of the room.

"It must be really difficult for him! I think he is realising that it's his turn to take on the responsibility for his parents now. I hope you don't mind," Severus said.

"No I don't mind. I like that you're so thoughtful." Hermione lightly touched his arm, sending shivers through his body.

* * *

 _ **AN: So next up: Christmas with Neville's parents!**_


	14. The Longbottoms

_**AN: Sorry, it took a while! but now I'm back.  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

When they arrived at St. Mungo's the receptionist didn't even bother looking up and just said, "Babies aren't allowed on the wards."

Hermione felt anger bubbling inside her, her voice dangerously low, vibrating with fury she said, "Listen to me. First of all 'Merry Christmas to you too'!"

The woman still didn't feel the need to look up.

"Second of all it is rather rude to not look at somebody, while addressing them!"

Finally her head snapped up and her jaw dropped.

"And third of all, it's Christmas and my dear friend here, is going to visit his parents, who by the way helped to make our world a better place, just as he himself. You might even say all three of them are war heroes. I guess it's not going to be a problem if we are going to take little Elena here with us today. It is Christmas after all."

The receptionist just nodded and said with a faint voice, "Miss Granger, Mister Longbottom, Professor S...S…Snape you know the way?"

"Yes thank you. Come on boys!" Hermione said and stormed towards the lifts.

Severus stood frozen to the spot with an awed look on his face and mumbled, "I love her."

"I know," Neville laughed and pulled him after Hermione.

"I didn't want to play the 'war hero card', but she didn't leave me a choice," Hermione said once inside the lift.

"So apparently I didn't have to say 'Luke' to make her explode …" Severus chuckled.

"You say that name once again you get the 'Luke treatment'."

He laughed.

* * *

"So there we are," Neville said with an insecure expression and opened the door.

"Neville!" came a thin voice from the other side of the room.

"Mum!" Neville said and hurried over to a small woman with white hair.

"It's Christmas today, did you know?"

"I know Mum. Merry Christmas!" he kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Dad!"

He walked over to his Dad, who was sitting on his bed and bent down to hug him.

"Neville, you came!" he beamed at his son. "Where is Mum?"

"I'm sorry she couldn't make it today. She is on holiday. She'll visit you as soon as she is back. But look I brought some friends."

"This is Hermione and this is…"

"Severus!" Frank exclaimed and a small smile appeared on his face.

Hermione gasped and Severus quickly pushed Elena in her hands and hurried over to Frank, "Merry Christmas Frank, how are you?"

"Not so good," he grumbled.

"Why?" Severus asked carefully.

"My Mum couldn't make it for Christmas!"

"I'm sorry Frank! But look your son Neville is here," Severus gestured towards Neville.

"Yes he is. You know he is a great guy!"

"I know. He is a good friend of mine!"

Hermione gasped a second time and Neville blushed and stammered, "Thank you!"

"So I think we should go for a walk first and have presents afterwards," Severus suggested trying to support Neville.

"No. Presents first," Alice squealed with excitement.

"Well presents it is," Severus chuckled.

Alice hurried over to her nightstand and revealed a crumpled piece of parchment and handed it to Neville, "I drew that for you. Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you, Mum!" he kissed her cheek once again. When he looked at the picture a tear escaped his eyes.

"Don't you like it?" Alice asked with wide eyes.

"No Mum. I love it! You did a beautiful job. I'm just sad Grandma couldn't make it today."

Neville handed the parchment to Hermione and she feverishly had to blink away some tears, when she looked at the picture. It looked like a children's drawing, showing three people holding hands. The person in the middle did resemble Neville with his dark hair and round face, holding the hands of his parents, with their white hair. It looked like they were his children and he was the father, since the Neville in the picture was quite a bit taller, than his parents.

"I have some chocolate frog cards for you, Neville. Merry Christmas!" Frank handed him a whole lot of cards.

"Thanks Dad! I also brought some presents for you," Neville said and handed each of them a big box with Christmas motives on them.

"Wow! Look I got some crayons and water colours and there is a picture of us three and a story book and sweets," Alice said excitedly digging through her box.

Hermione watching them suddenly turned around and hurried out of the room.

"I'll be back in a minute Neville," Severus said and went looking for Hermione. It didn't take him long to find her, she was just sitting outside the room on a bench, weeping bitterly into Elena's back, who looked at her father with big fearful eyes.

"Don't worry Elena, Hermione is just feeling a bit sad. Come here sweetheart," Severus said lifting her out of Hermione's arms and he sat next to Hermione hugging her with one arm.

After a couple of minutes Hermione calmed down and said, "I think we need to go back. I'll just quickly let the medi-witches know that we might go for a walk soon."

While Hermione went to talk to the medi-witches, Severus went back to the Longbottoms. When he entered the room, Frank was flipping through a book, while Alice was drawing a picture with her new crayons.

She suddenly looked up at Severus and said, "The girl, I forgot her name, she likes you very much."

"You mean Hermione?" Alice nodded and her attention was back with her drawing.

Neville grinned, but didn't say anything.

"I told you, you get that from your mother," Severus grumbled to Neville.

Hermione came back with a wheelchair.

"We are ready to go."

"I want Severus to push me," Frank said and sat down in the wheelchair.

"It will be an honour, Frank. But you need to put on a jacket first. It's cold outside. Come on, I'll help you," Severus said, gently helping Frank into his jacket.

Hermione, who was watching, was amazed by the gentle expression on Severus' face. She never saw him like that with anybody else, except for Elena. When they were ready, Neville smiled at the scene. Hermione was pushing Elena in her pram, Severus was pushing Frank and he himself was walking arm in arm with his mother.

"You know Severus. I can't walk that far anymore," Frank said.

"I know Frank. That's what I'm here for," Severus smiled.

After an hour they came back with rosy cheeks and ruffled hair from the strong wind outside.

"I think we have to leave you now, Elena needs her nap. But before I forget Hermione and I brought you something for a nice afternoon," and he pulled a couple of bottles of pumpkin juice and biscuits and other sweets from his pocket and extended them to their original size.

"Thank you," Alice said beaming at them.

"Mum, Dad would you like me to read you a story from your new story books?"

They both nodded eagerly. When Hermione, Severus and Elena were ready to go, Neville and his parents had settled on a sofa to read the book, Neville sitting in the middle, his Mum cuddled to his side.

"Do you want to come by for dinner later?" Severus asked Neville, who just nodded in response.

* * *

"I'm exhausted!" Hermione said, flopping down on Severus' sofa.

"Some tea?"

"Tea would be nice, thanks."

Severus placed Elena in Hermione's lap and went to make tea and some food for Elena. While Hermione was sipping her tea, Severus was feeding Elena, both pondering on their thoughts.

"Elena do you want to open the presents I got for you now," Severus asked after she was finished with her meal.

"This one is to remember your Mum," Severus said with a trembling voice and opened the present. It appeared to be a scrapbook.

"Look that's a picture of you with your mum, when you were born and there is another one with the three of us. I've written everything down for you in this book, so you know what kind of person your mum was and how her pregnancy went and all that stuff." Severus was browsing through the book, lost in his thoughts, just a huge yawn from his daughter brought him back.

"Okay let's move on to the next present, or maybe not. You seem to be more interested in the wrapping paper. I should have given you that as a present," he chuckled at the sight of Elena scrunching the shiny paper.

The second present he gave to Elena was a toy for her cot.

"I tell you something, I'll fix that to your cot now and then you'll have a little nap." Another big yawn from her said it all.

"I thought so. I'll just put her down for a …" he said looking at Hermione, but stopping mid-sentence, as Hermione was sleeping.

He smiled affectionately at her and left the room. When Severus came back after a couple of minutes, he quietly called for Trinky. The elf appeared with a quiet 'pop'.

"Can you please make us some sandwiches for lunch? If you could bring them up in half an hour that would be fine, since Professor Granger is sleeping now anyway," Severus said.

"Certainly Sir," Trinky replied and disappeared.

Severus carefully sat down next to Hermione, but she opened her eyes anyway and smiled sleepily at him.

"Shh go back to sleep Hermione. Lunch is not for another half hour," he whispered, causing her to close her eyes again and curling up next to him on the sofa, resting her head in his lap. He gently stroked over her hair.

"Mmh, that feels nice," she mumbled.

* * *

After lunch they went out for a walk, Severus carrying Elena in her baby carrier, wearing her new hat, scarf and mittens, happily peeking out, taking in her surroundings.

"Don't tell anybody about that, I feel quite stupid," Severus growled.

"I think it looks cute and you wouldn't stand a chance with the pram, there is just too much snow outside. Come on you two," Hermione laughed, happily bouncing down the stairs at the main gate.

They walked along the lake.

"Tell me why you were crying earlier?" Severus asked, not looking at her, so he wouldn't make her more uncomfortable than she already was.

Hermione sighed and didn't answer right away.

When she finally did, her voice was thick with emotion, "It broke my heart, when I saw Neville's parents like that. Even if they seemed to be doing so much better, then when we saw them a couple of years ago. I was thinking how I miss my own parents, how they died and if it would be better if they would still be alive but be like Neville's parents."

"And?"

"I don't know. Neville's parents seem to be happy. But thinking about what they used to be, very gifted Aurors and now they are like little children. And thinking about being tortured into insanity, that just makes me wanna throw up. I still don't understand how anybody can torture somebody," she said in a feeble voice.

"Hate," he simply said.

"Hate? Tell me why Bellatrix' hated me so much, she tortured me. She didn't even know me?"

"Well okay Bellatrix might be the one exception. She was a psychopath in the end and there wasn't anything human left in her left. But she wasn't always like that. She was once a quite funny and clever witch. Azkaban didn't do her any good. Sirius maybe the only person I know, who came out there not being insane. I guess that was because he always knew he was innocent."

"But Severus she tortured Neville's parents before her time in Azkaban."

"I know. Torturing somebody means power, the power to hurt somebody, even if it's not the one who hurt you in the beginning. Aggression can be an outlet for anger, grief or hurt."

"How come you know that?" she asked him quietly

"Can't you guess that?" He replied just as quietly.

"I want to hear it from you." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Because I tortured people, using the Cruciatus curse," he confessed, looking into her eyes.

"Who hurt you so much, making you want to hurt other people?"

"My parents."

"What did they do?"

"They didn't love me. They didn't hate me, but they didn't love me either. I was a neglected child. And together with losing Lily and becoming friends with the wrong sort of people it was just spiralling downwards from there."

"Did you rape anybody?"

Severus inhaled sharply, "No. I didn't. How do you know that there were rapes?"

"Severus I'm not stupid," she said with sad eyes," That's being the daily fare of a war, killing, torturing and raping. Did you kill anybody?"

"Except for Albus? No," he said his eyes swimming in tears.

"Well that doesn't count," Hermione said softly.

"Does it not? Hermione I killed someone," he said harshly.

"Elena will always have a murderer as a father."

"You did it for the Greater Good."

"I hate that word."

"You did it because Dumbledore asked you to do it. He sacrificed you," Hermione reached out to push a strand of hair out of his face and then gently cupped his cheek.

He captured her hand with his, held it in place at his cheek and closed his eyes.

Severus swallowed hard a couple of times, before he opened his eyes releasing her hand and whispering, "You are too kind to me. I don't know how I deserve you."

Hermione blushed and quickly looked away.

After a couple of minutes walking in silence Hermione said, "You said Bellatrix was funny and clever. How did she become evil? She wasn't a neglected child."

"You know being raised in wealth and as a pureblood doesn't mean you can't be neglected. Being raised as a pureblood normally means, living strictly after a certain protocol. It's all about doing what is befitting, making money, marrying the right person, that sort of thing. I guess purebloods aren't allowed to have a proper childhood. They are sometimes only there to carry on the family name or just because it's the thing to do, to get married and have children. Love is a rare thing in the world of purebloods, the Weasleys being the big exception. Anyway so mix it together with a bit of pureblood brainwash and a very handsome and manipulative Tom Riddle Jr. and there you go, you have created yourself a very vile woman."

Hermione turned to Elena, "You are very lucky to have such a loving father."

Elena beamed at her.

"You know that don't you," Hermione smiled.

"Tell me about her mother. You told me a couple of months ago you didn't love Sophia, but just before when you were looking through the scrap book your eyes said otherwise," Hermione said curiously looking at Severus.

"Okay, I had a crush on her otherwise I wouldn't have slept with her in the first place. I'm not the one to sleep with somebody without emotion. Anyway it wasn't the great love. I don't think she would have become the love of my life. But she was very kind to me. She came from a poor family and didn't have much money, but still was full of life and enjoyed her life. She loved being out in the sun and despised rain. She loved going to the cinema. Sophia was so happy being pregnant and really looking forward of becoming a mother. Unfortunately she didn't have much time with Elena."

"Did Sophia choose the name Elena for her?"

"Yes she did! Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"You know thinking back now Sophia will always have a special place in my heart, being my baby's mother. Maybe that's what you saw in my eyes earlier. But I can assure I'm not in love with Sophia."

Somehow that announcement lifted a weight in Hermione's heart, she didn't know existed. They were walking in silence, Hermione glancing over at her companion every so often. She took in his appearance and actually liked what she saw. The shorter hair really suited him. His features had clearly softened since she was his student and he looked younger than he used to. His eyes seemed to be smiling, when he was relaxed like today. The cold air had coloured his cheeks and gave him a healthy complexion and the ruffled hair from the wind made him look adorable she thought to herself.

 _ **AN: So I hope you liked it!?**_


	15. Christmas with friends

_**AN: I know I went a bit overboard with Christmas, but that's the last 'Christmas chapter', I promise.  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

When Hermione and Severus came back from their walk it started to get dark.

"That was lovely. I feel alive and really refreshed," she smiled.

"Can I offer you anything until Neville gets back and we will have dinner?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. Just sit down and relax," she patted the empty place on the sofa next to her.

"Some music would be nice though."

"I agree." Severus sat down and flicked his wand so some music was playing in the background.

"I didn't know you knew Frank and Alice."

"I met them twice or maybe three times, that was after they went into hiding. They were always very nice to me. I was amazed Frank recognised me after all these years. I imagine we could have become friends. He was quiet, but very smart, always pondering over things and when asked had an intelligent opinion about things. I liked him."

"Maybe you already bonded, without even noticing and that's why he remembered," Hermione suggested.

"That's sounds about right," Severus replied, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Severus exclaimed.

It was Neville, as they expected it, who stepped into the room, his face shining with happiness.

"Did you have a nice afternoon with your parents?" Hermione asked. "I did, I read them from the book, we had a little unhealthy Christmas feast with all the things you brought for them. And my dad was really happy because my grandmother sent a long letter along with some Christmas presents for them," Neville smiled.

"I think you are doing a great job with your parents, Neville," Hermione got up and hugged him.

"I'm trying, but it's hard. And I hope I will get better," he said. "Thanks for coming along today, it made it way easier for me."

"So when do you guys want to eat? An hour maybe," Severus suggested. Both of them nodded and Severus let Trinky know.

After Trinky left Severus said, "Can I please, please have a look what you filled into my stocking?"

His puppy-eyed look made Hermione burst into laughter.

"Go ahead!"

Severus handed Elena to Hermione and carefully took his stocking off the hook, his eyes shining with happiness.

He slowly took item after item out of his stocking. There were a lot of sweets and even a pack of mini marshmallows.

"I bought them for you and forgot to give them to you," Hermione smiled.

"What's that?" Severus asked holding up some sticky notes.

"Sticky notes. You write something down, like 'Lunch with Neville: Thursday 12 o'clock' pull it off the stack and stick it to a prominent spot so you won't forget," Hermione explained.

"I love it," Severus said, snatching a quill and writing on the sticky note: _Don't forget! New Year's ball with Severus!_ He handed it to her and reading the note Hermione blushed. Looking in to his eyes she whispered, "How could I forget?"

Neville smiled looking at them. Severus produced some more items along the stationery line, like a stapler, some neon markers and paper clips.

"I'm sorry it's all very practical, but I just went shopping a couple of days ago for myself. I do enjoy the muggle approach to stationery, it's so much more practical. I didn't think of stockings at all. So when we talked about how to fill your stocking I thought you might like it. And to be honest that's all I had, except for some of the sweets."

"I really like it. It's interesting and new. I'm just not sure about the stapler. It looks more like an instrument of torture than stationery. You have to take me shopping to a stationery shop some time. And thanks Neville for the bookmark and the notepad. Do they actually sell them shaped like a bat?"

Neville laughed, "No I transfigured them."

"And I love these mini-bottles of firewhisky."

"They are great, they just started selling them," Neville replied.

"Can we open our stockings now, too?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Sure," Severus said.

Along with a bulk of sweets, she found a nice eagle feather quill, with a couple of tiny bottles of different coloured ink, a poster, that enlarged itself, when she pulled it out, with the most important magical plants and herbs for Herbology and Potion brewing and a pack of Daydream Charms, from George's shop.

"Thanks Severus," she quickly pecked his cheek, making Severus grin a bit stupidly.

Neville found the same items in his stocking, only instead of the pack of daydreams he got a remembrall. Seeing it Hermione started laughing.

"Just so you know, I'm a lot better nowadays remembering stuff," he said defensively turning red.

"It was a joke, just like Hermione's daydreams," Severus chuckled and winked at her.

"Well I wonder what's in your stocking sweetie," Severus cooed in Elena's ear, who started giggling. Neville got up and got the stocking for Severus.

"Do you want to open it with her, Hermione?"

"Really?" she beamed at him.

"Come here sweetheart. That's really exciting. Your very first Christmas stocking," Hermione sat down on the floor, lifted Elena into her lap and started opening the stocking.

"Let's see what we can find," Hermione whispered in the girl's ear.

"Aha that looks like a bath toy, it's a frog. I can see you like that. It apparently also makes a good chewing toy," she chuckled.

"Okay what else is there. I think that's a rattle." Elena dropped the frog and grabbed the rattle.

"And what's that?" she pulled some sort of dark blue fabric with white dots from the stocking.

"It's … it's a dress. Your very first dress. That's exciting isn't it! It's so cute," Hermione squealed with excitement, while Elena didn't look too impressed.

"I think you should've given the dress to Hermione," Neville commented dryly.

"It looks like it, doesn't it."

"Oh ha ha! You funny, funny boys. Okay on with the stocking. So there are two more bath toys a ducky and a shark. Look there are some stacking cups. Maybe Uncle Neville will be able to stack them so you can see what you can do with them."

Neville snorted, but started stacking them. Severus looked at Hermione holding his daughter and joking around with her and he felt a very warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

"And finally I can feel something plush," she said producing two small soft toys. Neville raised an eyebrow as he saw a plush badger and a plush eagle in Hermione's hands.

"Well she already has a plush snake and a plush lion, so I thought that would help her make an informed decision in which house she wanted to be sorted in later," Severus explained giving a mischievous grin.

Hermione and Neville laughed. They played and joked around with Elena. Severus was lying on his back and gazing out the window into the night sky.

"That's the perfect Christmas," he mumbled to himself. A couple of minutes later they heard a faint 'pop' and Severus' eating table was bursting with food and drinks and Christmas decorations.

"Christmas dinner is served," he grinned. When they got up Hermione very quietly said to Severus , so only he could hear it, "I think you're doing a wonderful job with Elena."

He didn't say anything in response but just squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

* * *

They enjoyed their Christmas dinner and about an hour later Hermione mumbled, "I've eaten way too much."

After Elena had a couple of good yawns Severus said, "I think it's time for bed sweetie."

"Can I please get her ready for bed?" Hermione asked puppy eyed.

"Be my guest!"

After Hermione had left with Elena, Neville bent forward and said in a hushed voice, "So did you tell her how you feel?"

"No, not yet. But I want to take my time. There is nobody else around now, that could be a threat. Well except for you!"

"What!? Are you crazy, I'm not interested in her. Don't get me wrong. I adore her, but I can't imagine being with her. So no threat there."

"Well then let me take my time. I invited her to the New Year's ball, and we'll see how things turn out."

"That's a plan, but don't wait too long. Oh and before I forget, Mum drew something for you."

"For me?"

"Yes she told me specifically to give it to you," Neville grinned and handed Severus a piece of parchment. Severus eyes grew wide and he smiled, when he looked at the picture, that quite obvious showed him holding hands with Hermione, who was carrying Elena on her arm. A couple of moments later Hermione appeared in the door with Elena on her arm, so Severus quickly put the drawing away.

"Your daughter is ready for bed and she is really tired. She nearly fell asleep when I changed her. Didn't you sweetheart?"

* * *

After Severus tucked Elena into bed, he lighted the candles on the Christmas tree again.

"I've got some presents for you," Hermione got some presents from under the tree and handed them to Severus and Neville.

"Thanks," Severus said and carefully opened the smaller one of his presents.

"Wow! It's gorgeous!"

"I know how much you hate quills, so I thought I get you a nice Muggle fountain pen."

"And it has my name engraved on it. Thank you so much Hermione!" Severus hugged her tightly.

"The other one is not as spectacular, it's just a book."

"Yeah but it's the book I miss the most, since I lost them all in the fire," he said when he had unwrapped it.

"I noticed, since you are always mumbling about it, when we brew together and something isn't going according to plan."

"Thanks again!"

When Neville opened his gifts he found some personalised letter parchment and an encyclopaedia on Britains plants.

"Thanks Hermione!"

"I noticed how you always have to go to the library to look things up in this book. So I thought I'll save you some trips. And the parchment, well a birdie told me, you will be needing this regularly."

"How did you… Who told you?" Neville stammered bright red in the face.

"Ginny!"

"What are you two on about?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well … I … I started dating Hannah Abbott," Neville stammered.

"Ah hence the non-threat," Severus mumbled to himself.

"What?" Hermione asked nosy like a little girl.

"Nothing," Severus jumped up, "I've got presents for you too."

"These are for you Hermione and Neville these two are for you. This one is so we can get pissed here and don't have to run into the Headmistress dead drunk again," Severus pointed to the bottle shaped gift.

When Neville opened it revealing a bottle of Odgen's finest he laughed, got up handed a bottle shaped gift to Severus and said. "My thoughts exactly."

Severus laughed, when he unwrapped a bottle of Odgen's finest as well.

"What? You got caught by Minerva being pissed?"

Both man started laughing at her appalling look.

"Severus actually called her Minninerva," Neville chuckled.

"And he tried to hide behind my back," Severus pointed to Neville.

Hermione started giggling imagining the picture.

"Anyway that's my real present," Severus pointed to the other gift.

Neville opened it and gasped, "I've never seen this one. Where did you get it from?"

"Albus left a box of old Order stuff in my possession before he … I … That's where I found it."

Silent tears were running down Neville's face, clouding his vision.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

Neville handed her the picture frame he was holding in his hands, without looking at her. While Hermione looked at the picture Severus hugged Neville one-armed to comfort him.

"It's a very sweet picture," she said looking at the photo, that showed Neville as a toddler with his parents, his mum kissing his cheek and his dad ruffling his hair.

"While it's picture time, you might want to open this present first," Severus pointed to the present in her right hand. She unwrapped a picture-frame with two photos in it. One must've been taken in her first year, the other one right after the final battle. Both showed Hermione in the middle, Ron to her right side and Harry to her left. The first was a picture full of life and joy, in the second one they looked worn and tired with some minor wounds showing on their dirty faces.

"Wow thanks! That's very special. It shows so much…, " her voice trailed off and she was lost in her own thoughts.

Neville who had recovered handed Severus another gift, "Pomona told me you used to have a little garden before the war, planting your own plants and herbs for Potions brewing. So I thought if you want to do that again, I help you out." Neville smiled.

Severus opened it and revealed a bunch of little bags with plant seeds in them.

"So it's not only Potion ingredients, but also vegetables seeds and seeds for berry bushes for Elena," Neville beamed explaining.

"Thank you Neville, I love it."

The two men hugged again, while Hermione opened her other present from Severus. It turned out to be an encyclopaedia on potion ingredients. On the first page there was an inscription that said: ' _To Hermione, a very talented apprentice and a dear friend. From Severus._ '

"Thanks Severus!" She got up and kissed his cheek and then she started reading, sitting down on the sofa.

When she looked up again after fifteen minutes both men were absorbed in their books as well.

"We might want to blow out the candles on the tree before you are losing another home," Hermione said, making the others jump.

"I really need something sweet now."

"I thought you've eaten way too much," Neville said.

Hermione smiled, "I know, but that's what Christmas is about as well. Eating way too much."

"Can I offer anybody something from my Christmas present," Severus asked waving around with his bottle of Odgen's.

"Yes please," Hermione and Neville answered.

Sensing that it would be a long evening Severus set an alarm to alert him, when Elena would wake up. The evening went by with talking, joking, reading, eating and a lot of drinking, so finally all three of them passed out, Neville on the arm chair and the other two on the sofa, Hermione with her head in Severus' lap.

* * *

 _ **AN: Next up: The New Year's Ball. It will be a hell of a night for Hermione. Just to let you know!**_


	16. New Year's ball

**_AN: Thanks for all your lovely reviews and your support!  
_**

 ** _I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit._**

* * *

They days between Christmas and New Year's went by quickly, Hermione being occupied mainly with studying for her apprenticeship, but also preparing some lessons. As she was taking advantage, that there weren't any students around to be taught or watched over, she spent her time mostly in the library and her time around Severus was limited. But every time they were in each other's company there was this new feeling she couldn't place. Somehow their relationship had changed. She couldn't quite wrap her mind around what was different.

It was New Year's Eve in the afternoon and she heard that students had arrived back at the castle, since the hallways seem to be filled with laughter and buzzing excitement due to the upcoming event. Hermione was sitting in her armchair cuddled into a blanket and reading a book on highly dangerous potions, when she heard a knock on the door.

Being absorbed in her book she didn't bother looking up, when she called, "Come in!"

"Always the ambitious apprentice," Severus chuckled stepping inside.

"Hi Severus, what brings you here?" She asked putting down her book and getting up.

"I want to talk to you about tonight. I have to apologise because I won't be able to meet you at your quarters tonight. Minerva asked me to oversee the arriving of the students at the ball tonight. So I will be happily waiting for you at the entrance to the Great Hall. I hope you don't mind? As a little compensation I want to give you this," he said and produced a beautiful pink rose from behind his back.

"Thank you Severus. I don't mind meeting you downstairs," she said taking the rose. When their hands met her heart seemed to skip a bit.

"It smells lovely," she whispered looking into his eyes. "Thanks again!"

"You're welcome. I'll see you later" he winked at her and left.

Merely ten minutes later there was another knock on the door and Neville dropped by.

"Sorry to bother you, I just thought I bring you back the book I borrowed," Neville said when his gaze landed on the rose, "Nice rose by the way. Did you know the colour pink in a rose stands for tender or awakening feelings? Let me guess you got that rose from Severus," he said with a grin.

When Hermione didn't answer but blushed instead, Neville chuckled saying, "I thought so. I'll see you later." He winked at her and left.

"What's with the winking and then leaving today," she grumbled quite annoyed and embarrassed due to what Neville had just said and suddenly it dawned on her that her feelings for Severus were more than just friendship.

* * *

Severus was standing at the doors to the Great Hall overseeing the students and just telling off some Slytherins for starting a fight, when he heard someone wolf whistle and saw a Seventh Year pointing up the main stair and whispering something to a friend. When he turned around he saw Hermione coming down the stairs. He gasped. She looked beautiful. He had a flashback of when she came down the stairs in her fourth year at the Yule ball. He also watched her then, but last time he didn't pay much attention, she was just one of his students. Thinking back now he noticed the difference. She had grown into a woman. Her face had lost its innocence, but gained self-confidence and strength. She wore a simple black dress, which was fitted on the top, but flowing around her legs beautifully. From her waist down it was embroidered with small silver flowers on one side. When she caught his eyes, she blushed and smiled. Their eyes locked and the world around them seemed to be forgotten. She gracefully walked down the stairs never taking his eyes off of him. Arriving at the last step he greeted her with a slight bow, took her hand and softly kissed it.

"You look breath taking Hermione," he whispered, not quite trusting his own voice.

"Thank you Severus," she beamed.

"I would ask all teachers to get ready for the entry," came Minerva's voice through the crowd.

Severus offered Hermione his arm, which she took. Minerva had already shooed all the Students in the Great Hall, which had been converted into a ballroom. The headmistress led the teachers on, being followed by Severus as deputy headmaster with Hermione at his side.

The ball started with a feast, Hermione been seated between Severus and Neville enjoying the light conversation. The three of them laughed quite a lot and were the centre of attention at their table. Unnoticed by them went the dark stares of a certain blond and blue-eyed wizard from the neighbouring table. After the feast was finished the tables were levitated to the side to make room for the dance floor.

When the musicians began to play Severus asked, "May I have this dance, Hermione?"

Hermione's heart was beating wildly in her chest and she nodded. Severus gently pulled her closer and they started dancing.

"You are a good dancer," she stated after a couple beats.

"Thank you!"

"Where did you learn it?"

"The Malfoys," he said somewhat uncomfortable.

"Oh!"

"So how was your day?" He changed the subject.

"It was good. I prepared some lessons and did some reading. Who is watching Elena tonight?"

"A couple of house elves and they will get me as soon as she wakes up. But at the moment she is going through a phase where she won't wake up until about two. So I hope we'll have a peaceful evening."

"It must be nice to have somebody you can love unconditionally and who loves you the same way," she smiled at him.

"It is nice," he said in a serious tone, looking deep into her eyes. Their dance got slower and slower until they stopped completely. Students and the rest of the world around them forgotten they kept looking into each other's eyes.

"Hermione can I say something?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes off of him.

"I like you. I like you a lot," he said quietly, bending his head down, softly placing a kiss on her lips. When he felt her kissing him back, he inwardly sighed in relief. They broke apart after a couple of moments smiling shyly at each other.

"May I take you out to dinner tomorrow night?"

"I would love that," she smiled at him.

"By the way I think you look really handsome tonight. I like that your hair is shorter nowadays," she said curling a strand of his hair near his ear around her finger.

"It was time for a change, after all these years," he grinned. When the band finished the song and started a slow one, Severus pulled her close and they started dancing again. Hermione's face was buried in the crook of his neck and she felt his strong arms holding her, making her smile. When the song ended, he entangled himself from her.

"As nice as this is I promised Minerva I would be patrolling the hallways around the Great Hall for the first hour. The ghosts are covering the rest of the castle."

"Can't I come with you?"

"It's going to be dead boring. Please just stay here and enjoy yourself," he smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"I would love to have this dance, since Severus is occupied otherwise," sounded Neville's familiar voice behind him.

"I would be delighted," Hermione answered and Neville instantly swept her away. Seeing his love safely in the arms of a friend, made Severus' departing, even if it was only for an hour, easier for him. Hermione enjoyed herself immensely dancing not only with Neville, but also with Hagrid and Filius, which was challenging size wise, with both men. She danced also with a couple of students, who dared to ask for a dance, mostly Gryffindors, amongst them the Head Boy John Bell.

* * *

After an hour Hermione went looking for Severus. When she turned a corner of a deserted hallway she heard a voice behind her, "Care for a dance Hermione?"

The sound of the voice made her shiver, since it had some dangerous undertone to it.

"No thank you Luke, I was just about to go look for Severus," she said as politely as possible.

"I don't know what you see in him! He is old, he doesn't come from a distinguished family, he is not even good looking and he is a Death Eater," Luke stepped closer, making her back away from him, clutching her wand.

Her eyes were cold, when she said, "But he is honest! And he cares for me a great deal. That's something I cannot say about you. You just wanted to shag me!"

"And would that have been a bad thing," he snarled quietly. Hermione backed away further suddenly feeling a wall behind her.

"Just let me show you a good time." In one quick movement Luke pinned her to the wall, his hands grabbing her wrists so hard she dropped her wand to the floor.

"You are hurting me Luke. Let go!" She pleaded with wide fearful eyes. He pushed her legs apart with his knee and leaned in on her, starting trailing wet kisses down the side of her neck. The evidence of his arousal pressing into her stomach.

Hermione kept writhing with disgust.

"Hold still Hermione, I'm sure you'll love it," Luke sneered at her.


	17. Rescue

_**AN: I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

"Step away from her," Luke heard an infuriated voice behind him.

"Snape don't you think I can take it up with you," Luke gave a sardonic laugh, turning around his laugh faltered staring at three different wands pointed at him and their mad owners.

Hermione quickly gathered her own wand from the floor.

"How stupid can one get, threatening Professor Granger you now have almost the entire school turned against you Jones," the Head Boy said with a snide voice.

"Mister Bell would you be so kind and take Professor Jones' wand away, take it with you and get the headmistress," Severus said in dangerously low voice.

"Certainly Sir," John Bell hurried to do as he was told. Hermione was leaning against the wall shaking.

"Neville can you maybe…" but Severus couldn't finish his sentence, when Neville already rushed over to Hermione sweeping her into an embrace holding onto her tightly, whispering in her ear soothingly. It wasn't long after that, the Head Boy came back with the Headmistress and Hagrid.

"Mister Bell filled me in on what happened. It goes without saying that this behaviour is not tolerated at our school and will have severe consequences. First of all you are fired here and now and I will make sure this will go before the Wizengamot. You'll be leaving this castle tonight. I will contact the Auror's office immediately they will decide what's going to happen to you. Is there anything you want to say in your defence Mister Jones ?" Minerva asked in a stern voice.

He lifted his chin and said, "I thought she wanted me. She egged me on."

Hearing these words Hermione snapped out of her torpor and mortification and pointed her wand at him yelling, "I WHAT? HOW IS THE WORDS 'I WAS ABOUT TO LOOK FOR SEVERUS' EGGING YOU ON? DID YOU THINK I WANTED TO HAVE THREESOME OR WHAT?"

"He is really not my type," Severus murmured, making Neville chuckle.

"I would ask you Hagrid and Mister Bell to escort Mister Jones to my office. I just need to let Filius know he is in charge of the ball for now. I hope that's fine with you Severus, I guess you want to stay with Hermione," Minerva said.

Severus only nodded.

The headmistress turned to the headboy saying, "I'm sorry Mister Bell to ruin your evening."

"Don't be! I would do anything for Professor Granger," he gave Hermione a warm smile and an admiring look. Severus cleared his throat.

"Sorry Sir. I would never act on that. You are a very lucky man," he said to Severus.

"Thank you John," Hermione with a trembling voice.

He winked at her and in a very harsh tone he said to Luke, "Let's go!"

When the three of them were gone, Severus rushed over and gathered Hermione in his arms, "I'm sorry Hermione. If I would have known…" his voice trailed off.

"Just hold me for a bit," she mumbled into his chest.

"We'll talk later Hermione," Minerva said softly.

"Come on Neville, I need to talk to Filius and don't forget you still owe me a dance."

And the two of them left aswell.

"What do you want to do now Hermione?" Severus asked.

"I would love to dance some more with you. If that's alright? Please don't leave my side tonight," she said her voice still a bit shaky. They made their way back to the Great Hall and danced for a couple of songs.

When the beat changed into something quicker, Severus and Hermione left the dancefloor, to get a drink and sat down next to Neville who was moaning, "My feet really hurt. The number of woman and men that belong to this staff is really unbalanced. It feels like I'm doing all the work, dancing with all the ladies."

"Oh you are one to be pitied," Severus said sarcastically, making Hermione chuckle.

Neville burst into laughter saying, "But still my feet hurt."

While Neville and Severus were joking around, Hermione kept quiet and it wasn't until John Bell and Hagrid came back announcing that the 'git' was gone, that Hermione livened up a bit.

"Thank you Mister Bell, that you came to my rescue, just like being one of my friends," she smiled at the student.

"It has been an honour to come to your rescue. After all you have been the one who helped to bring down the most evil wizard of the century," John said, causing Severus to roll his eyes at the solemn words of the young wizard.

"And if Professor Snape will allow me, I would love to have another dance with you Professor Granger?" The young wizard looked at Severus with pleading eyes.

The Defence teacher merely nodded, causing John's face to light up.

"May I have this dance, Professor Granger?" She smiled at him and nodded as well. Hermione was whisked off, by the handsome young Gryffindor, with nut brown hair and dreamy eyes.

"I am amazed you are just letting her go. I always thought of you of being the possessive kind, " Neville said.

"I don't think being possessive is the right thing to do in a relationship and moreover I trust Hermione and I trust Mister Bell. He is a kind and loyal person. He might have a crush on her, but I'm sure he won't act on it, like he said before. And after all we just kissed once, so that is not even a relationship yet."

After a couple of minutes John and Hermione came back.

"Thank you John," she smiled at him, "One day you will make a girl very happy."

Severus rolled his eyes again. John slightly bowed and left the three friends. Minerva came over to their table.

"Ah Severus, I know it's not befitting that I'm asking you but may I have this dance? That is if Hermione won't have any objections?" she looked at Hermione, who shook her head.

Severus and Minerva were waltzing around the dancefloor, while Hermione rested her head on Neville's shoulder.

"That has been a hell of an evening," Neville sighed.

"Thanks for helping me, Neville."

"That goes without saying. I actually saw him following you with that dark look, so I asked Mister Bell to come with me. Unfortunately we couldn't find you right away, but then we ran into Severus."

"I'm glad you found me in the end," Hermione sighed.

* * *

The hours until midnight went by quickly and after Severus and Hermione kissed at midnight and watched the fireworks that George Weasley had arranged for the school, Severus accompanied Hermione back to her quarters. When they said good-night at her door, Hermione suddenly broke into tears. Severus opened the door and gently ushered her inside. He warded the door and gathered her in an embrace.

"Shhh Hermione! My dear Hermione! He is gone and you are safe!" he whispered rubbing circles on her back.

"Can you stay with me tonight? I'm scared." She managed to get out between two sobs.

"Certainly. But I'm afraid you have to come to my quarters, because of Elena." he said.

They flooed to his quarters.

"Come on sit down," he helped her to the couch, when a house elf appeared.

"Is everything alright Flipsy?"

"Yes sir, Professor's daughter has been sleeping beautifully. No work at all."

The elf bowed low.

"Thank you very much. Can I ask you one more favour?"

"Anything sir?"

"Can you please fetch a dreamless sleep potion from Madam Pomfrey, for Professor Granger?"

"Flispy is already on its way," the elf disappeared with a faint 'pop'.

"I like how you are treating the house elves," Hermione said quietly.

Severus turned around and smiled, "They have always been nice to me even in the darkest times. Furthermore I think one can always tell how strong a society is on looking how it treats its weakest members for example house elves, squibs, but also children."

"Wise words," Hermione muttered.

"I was thinking of dividing my bed in to two, so you don't have to sleep on my couch and if you get scared, you just wake me. Okay?"

"Thanks that's very nice of you," she mumbled.

"Anything for you," he smiled.

Severus quietly sneaked into his bedroom, not to wake up Elena, pulling Hermione after him and divided his bed into two and enlarged them a bit.

"There you go," he whispered.

"Do you want to borrow a t-shirt and some boxers."

She nodded.

"Here you go," he said handing her a pair of black boxers and an old faded Rolling Stones t-shirt.

After Flipsy came back with the potion and Hermione drank it, Severus helped her into bed. He covered her with a duvet and said, "Good night my girl!"

He gently kissed her cheek and after crawling into his own bed he mumbled, "Nox!"

* * *

When Severus woke the next morning, he looked over to Hermione who was still asleep. Her was hair was all over the place making him smile.

"My girl," he whispered, when Elena started mewling in her cot.

"I know you are my girl too," he softly said and took her out of her cot and laid her next to him in his bed. They were playing with one of Elena soft toys, making her giggle every so often. The sound of Elena woke up Hermione, who blinked through sleepy eyes, unnoticed by Severus. Hermione watched them for a minute before Severus realised she was awake.

"Good morning! How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you!"

"So do you wanna have breakfast here or at the Great Hall?"

She sighed, "The Great Hall I think, I need to eat there at some point again, so I might as well get it over with."

"As you wish."

"Can I just quickly take a shower?"

"Sure there are towels in the chest of drawers."

When she came out of the bathroom she wore the dress from the ball again.

"I need to change," she stated.

"You look gorgeous in that dress," he said with an admiring look, but didn't dare moving closer.

"Thank you! Do I get a good morning kiss?" she asked shyly.

He rushed over to her, gathered her in his arms and mumbled, "You most certainly do, I just didn't want to put any pressure on you, thinking of what happened yesterday."

"Kiss me," she demanded and he happily obeyed. The kiss was full of passion, leaving them both breathless.

"Is it okay if Elena and I pick you up at your quarters in fifteen minutes to escort you down to the Great Hall?"

"That would be very nice."

* * *

When they arrived at the Great Hall, there were hardly any students around but when they passed the Gryffindor table John Bell was sitting there reading the Daily Prophet. He slightly bowed his head, when the couple passed him, but didn't say anything.

Passing him Severus rested his hand on the boy's shoulder for a second quietly saying, "Thank you Mister Bell!"

"You are welcome Sir," the young wizard replied.

"So are you still interested in going on a date with me tonight?" Severus asked when they sat down at the head table.

"Yes!"

After a couple of moments of silence, where she was buttering her toast, she mumbled to herself, "Wow I'm going on a date with Professor Snape!"

He chuckled, "You are cute! So what are your other plans for today?"

"Well I'll be spending my time in the library finishing the book on highly dangerous potions and then I want to make myself a chart with all the potions mentioned in the book. It's easier for me to remember them that way."

"Sounds like a plan."


	18. First Date

_**AN: I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

It was 7 o'clock in the evening when Hermione was pacing nervously at Hogwarts' main gate.

"Hi, are you okay? You seem a bit stressed!"

"Oh! Hi Severus. Yes. No. I'm just a bit nervous. It's our first date!"

"You don't have to be nervous. It's just us. We are friends and we've known each other for quite some time now … But I've got to admit I'm a bit nervous too."

She sighed in relief, making him laugh.

"Shall we?" he asked. They walked down towards the apparition point, their hands brushing against each other every so often, when she finally gathered all her courage and took hold of his hand.

Severus beamed and like he couldn't believe it he whispered, "My girl!" and brought her hand up to his lips and softly brushed over her knuckles.

"So where are we going?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole. I read on the Prophet that a new restaurant opened there. It got very good reviews, so I took liberties and reserved a table there."

"Sounds promising," she replied.

"May I apparate us both?" he asked once past the apparition point. She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her waist and with a quiet 'pop' they were gone.

* * *

They arrived somewhere close to the Burrow, since Hermione could see the top floors of the skew building. She smiled remembering all the good times she had there with her friends and her second family. There was no light coming from the building which probably meant they were still away with Harry. The couple walked in silence for a few of minutes until they reached the small restaurant. Severus opened the door to let her inside and then asked about their reservation. A young waiter ushered them to their table, which was at a window overlooking the main square of the little village. Severus helped her out of her cloak and looking at her a slight blush crept over his face, she wore the same outfit like on the day she started teaching.

"The look on your face tells me I made the right decision choosing this outfit, " she quietly said looking into his eyes.

"You are killing me. You know that? But I've got a treat for you too" he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin and when he took off his cloak revealing the tight dark blue jeans and the white shirt she bought for him months ago, it was her turn to blush and grinning she said, "Touché!"

He pulled out her chair for her and she sat down.

After they ordered Hermione asked, "So what have you been up to today?"

"I've been doing some research on a potion. With you as my apprentice I found my love for potions again. And I also did some preparing for my defence classes."

"So you do have to prepare your lessons, although you have been a teacher for so long?" she asked curiously.

"Yes I'm trying to be a good teacher, at least when it comes to the syllabus. I know I'm crap when it comes to didactics."

She grinned.

"And I think being a good teacher means being prepared. I've to admit there are lessons I've got to prepare more and then there are others, which hardly need any preparation."

"How do you like teaching? " He asked taking a sip of the red wine he ordered.

"I find it quite inspiring. There are a couple of extremely talented students and then some of them are real dunderheads. I wouldn't have thought that I would ever use that word. But there you go. The third years do real annoy me and it doesn't matter from which house they are," she huffed.

"The third years are normally troublemakers. It's the same every year. I think it has something to do with the hormones. You'll see it will be better next year and when they are fifth years it's all back to normal," he smiled at her encouragingly.

"Well we'll see about that," she said grimly.

"So tell me what are your favourite lessons?" Hermione asked.

"I think I enjoy teaching the sixth and seventh years most. Especially since I'm back I have the feeling I can talk to them more openly. I find the best lessons I had so far were the ones where I talked to them about my years as a spy or a Death Eater. They've been really alert and responsive. If that's followed by a practical part, the results are amazing," he explained.

"I'm happy for you," she said reaching out and resting her hand on his. He started caressing her hand with his thumb and was starting to loose himself in her eyes, when both of them heard the quiet 'click' of a camera. Severus closed his eyes, he felt anger bubbling up, but Hermione brought her second hand to his and held his hand with both of hers.

"Shh Severus! Ignore them."

"But it's gonna be on the Prophet by tomorrow and Merlin knows what they'll write about us," he hissed through clenched teeth.

"So what? You aren't engaged secretly, so I don't care what they write."

"I'm afraid they'll tear you to shreds," he mumbled, "I can already see the headline. 'The Gryffindor Slut. Hermione Granger's way from the Golden Boy to the Dark Mark Bearer.'"

She chuckled, "You should've become a gossip columnist."

Severus grinned, but his brow furrowed, when she sighed slumping her shoulders.

"What?"

"I still can't believe that I got involved with him," she said a stray tear escaping her eye.

He gently brushed it away and cupped her cheek.

"Nobody of us would've guessed that he was such a jerk. I wish I would have paid closer attention. But to be honest I was jealous, seeing you together. So I avoided you two as kind of a self-preservation. I might have prevented what happened last night. I'm sorry!" he whispered these last words.

"You came just in time and I'm very grateful for that and now onto happier topics. It is after all our first date, "she gave him a small smile.

They waiter came with their food, "Lamb chops for the lady and the Filet Mignon for you Sir. Please enjoy!"

"Thanks," they said in unison, causing her to smile and him to wink at her.

"It looks delicious!"

"That it does!"

"Thank you for taking me here. It's a really nice restaurant," she took in her surroundings.

The restaurant was tiny, there were only a couple of tables, yet it was elegant but not overdone.

"Mmh it also tastes delicious. This is going to be my new favourite restaurant. Not that I've been to many restaurants lately," she said.

The rest of the evening was pleasant, talking about literature and a-to-die-for chocolate dessert, made it the perfect first date, for both of them.

* * *

Again he apparated them both. When they arrived with a small 'pop' he didn't let go of her, but kept holding her in his arms, smiling at her and whispering, "That was an exceptionally lovely evening. Thank you!"

"You are an exceptionally intelligent, handsome and witty man to be with, that did add a lot to that lovely evening."

He cast down his eyes and mumbled, "Thank you. I don't know how I deserve you, my girl!"

She lifted his chin up with two fingers, placed a soft kiss on his lips and whispered, "Don't say that."

It took them nearly an hour to walk up to the castle, since the stopped every couple of meters kissing or hugging or just looking into each other's eyes. When Hermione was lying in bed she couldn't wipe the smile of her face and it took her longer than usually to fall asleep.


	19. Good day - Bad day

**AN: Still don't own Harrry Potter and don't make profit with my writing, but I love writing.**

* * *

When Hermione entered the Great Hall the next morning she nearly bumped into the Head Boy.

"Good morning, John. I mean Mister Bell. I'm sorry," she said cheerfully.

"Good morning. Professor Granger!" he smiled astonished by the change in her appearance, her eyes had a sparkle to them he had never seen before. She looked gorgeous to him.

"Is that the Daily Prophet?" She pointed to his hand, holding a newspaper.

"It is. I'm just not sure you want to read it," he said carefully.

"Let me guess it's something along the lines of 'The Gryffindor Slut. Hermione Granger's way from the Golden Boy to the Dark Mark Bearer'," Hermione said.

John just nodded, "But the picture is really nice."

"Let me have a look, please." The photographer had captured a very intimate moment. Hermione and Severus were looking into each other's eyes, holding hands across the table.

"Do you still need the newspaper?" He shook his head and handed it to her.

"I wish I would have the real picture," she mumbled to herself.

"Thanks Mister Bell," she smiled at him.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day, Professor Granger."

* * *

"Good morning!" Hermione said cheerfully, when she arrived at the teacher's table, passing Severus she lightly brushed the tips of her fingers over his neck, making him shudder and close his eyes in delight.

"So I told you they'll tear you to shreds," Severus said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"To be honest I'm not bothered and I won't be, because I'm not going to read it. But I love the picture," she said piling up scrambled eggs and bacon on her plate, rivalling Ron.

"Hungry my girl," he asked quietly with amusement in his voice. She nodded shovelling food in her mouth.

"Don't forget to swallow," he chuckled. Suddenly she stopped, the fork with some scrambled egg on it hovering in mid-air in front of her mouth. She slowly lowered the fork to her plate, obviously deep in thought.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Severus asked with a furrowed brow.

She suddenly turned around, looked at him sternly and asked whispering, "Are we even allowed to be in a … you know what I mean?"

Her eyes were wide with anxiety of the idea to have to give up, what just started. Severus reached for her hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry my girl, you are my apprentice but you won't be taking your final apprenticeship examination with me. So it's perfectly fine," he smiled at her.

A wide smile spread across her face, she squeezed his hand in return and whispered, "I'm glad!"

She turned back to her food and nibbled on some bacon.

After a few moments she said, "I was thinking of going to a stationery shop today. Do you want to come?"

"I would love to," Severus said eagerly.

"Do you want to come too Neville?" Hermione asked seeing the longing look on Neville's face.

"I wouldn't want to intrude your togetherness."

Severus huffed, "Don't be ridiculous. She is not going to seduce me in the middle of the shop. You're welcome to join us."

"Really?"

"Sure," Severus and Hermione said in unison.

* * *

"What's that?" Severus asked.

"A magnet board! It holds little notes, parchment, postcards,…"

"What are postcards?" Neville interrupted Hermione.

"See that rack over there, with all the colourful pictures. Those are postcards. It's like a letter, just shorter and with a picture on the front."

Suddenly Hermione started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Neville asked slightly irritated.

"You guys are really funny, how can you not know what a postcard is or a magnet board. That's just hilarious."

"I know what a postcard is," Severus growled.

"What's that?" Neville pointed to something.

"It's sellotape," Hermione chuckled.

"What?"

"Sellotape. It's a sticky tape you can fix postcards or or other stuff to whatever you want."

"Interesting, but I don't need it," Neville mumbled, "I would just use a sticking charm, but I need some more of these red fineliner pen and I think I need some more copy paper, I'm just so sick of this bloody parchment rolling itself up all the time."

"Hey what's that?" Severus asked pointing to the rack with all different stickers.

"Stickers," Hermione replied.

"Why would I need them?" Severus asked slightly irritated.

Hermione sighed, "You wouldn't need them you are an adult. They are for kids, for decorating …" her voice trailed off, since her gaze fell on some large wall decorating stickers, "Hey Severus, look at that they also sell stickers for decorating walls. It would be nice for Elena ... especially these," she said taking a pack of funny colourful animal stickers out of the container and showed them to Severus.

"They are really nice. She needs her own room soon anyway, so we should really get them for her new room," he said and took them out of her hands.

Hermione's heart seem to fluttered, when she heard him address them as 'we'.

After another half an hour of answering questions Hermione started to whine, "Boys can we please go now, I'm bored and hungry. I can't believe how little you now about muggles, especially you Severus you are a half-blood for Merlin's sake. Shame on you!" Hermione scolded.

At the cash desk it turned out Severus and Neville hadn't exchanged enough galleons.

"Not cool boys," she glared at them and to the cashier she said, "You have to excuse my friends, they are new to this country."

She nonchalantly handed over a credit-card. Severus and Neville looked curiously at the cashier handling the card, who gave them some pitiful looks.

After the three friends left the shop Hermione held up the credit card and explained very slowly, like she was talking to someone mentally retarded, "This is what we call a credit card. You can pay with it, it will take the money directly from your account and transfer it to the shop's account."

"Are you making fun of us," Severus growled.

"No, never," she chuckled.

Severus suddenly took her in a slight headlock, while Neville started tickling her, prompting Hermione to squeal and in a shrill voice she said, "Please can we go to the Leaky Cauldron now. I'll stop teasing, I promise." She yelped.

* * *

A couple of minutes later they were enjoying a hearty minestrone at the Leaky Cauldron, when Severus said, "You should really hold a seminar for the Hogwarts staff 'How muggle stationery can make your life easier.'"

"Are you taking the mickey out of me," she looked at him.

"No I'm being serious," he smiled.

"But I'm not going shopping with all of them. You two already drove me crazy. I've had enough of that. So change of topic. How are your parents Neville?"

"They are okay."

"That doesn't sound too good," Severus said with a worried expression.

"They are fine. I'm just not sure if St. Mungo's is the right place for them to be. They spent about half of their life in a hospital. It's such a stark place, they are surrounded by medi-witches and healers in their uniform, they hardly get outside, there are no trees, no sun. It's no home. You know what I mean?" Neville said his voice thick with emotion, prompting both of his friends to nod.

"Ever since we visited at Christmas I had this idea in my idea about a residential home for witches and wizards like my parents. There is only St. Mungo's, that's just ridiculous really. I want my parents to have a home, to feel at home. I think I want to open a wizarding nursing home. What … What do you think?" Neville asked shyly.

"Wow Neville that's a great idea," Hermione beamed and hugged him tightly.

"I'm very proud of you, Neville. You have really grown-up over the last couple of years," Severus said quietly squeezing his shoulder.

"Thank you Severus. That coming from you actually means a lot," he smiled, brushing away a tear that escaped his eyes. After they finished their meal they went meandering through Diagon Alley and had a lovely afternoon.

* * *

It was a couple of days later, Severus having an exceptionally bad day, needing to escort three of his students to the Hospital Wing and having to restore half of his classroom, due to two way too strong curses colliding in mid-air. When he entered his quarters he found a screaming Elena and a stressed out Trinky.

"Trinky doesn't know what to do Sir. Elena has been screaming for two hours now," the house-elf said, it's ears quivering and lips trembling.

"I'm sorry Trinky. Please relax it's not your fault. Thank you for watching her." Trinky nodded and disappeared.

Severus picked up Elena, who was bright red in her face.

"Shh sweetheart. What's wrong?"

It took him several minutes until she fell asleep in his arms, due to her exhaustion. He was about to pour himself some Odgen's and relax, when suddenly Hermione's head appeared in the fire, "Severus I need your help and bringing Elena with you wouldn't be a good idea," Hermione said and her head disappeared again.

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed. This was going to be the most awful day. He flooed Minerva, who came to watch Elena.

When he stepped out of the fire place, Hermione flung herself into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. Well maybe his day could still improve.

"Happy Birthday, Severus!"

Maybe not. Severus entangled himself from her and went straight back to the fireplace.

"What?"

"I don't do birthdays!" he scowled.

"Oh!" she said.

"Good night, Hermione!"

"Wait! Just think of it as a dinner with your … um … girl," she looked at him with a pleading expression "…please!"

"But no birthday stuff."

"I promise. Are you hungry?" He nodded.

"You look tired. Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"I just had a really bad day." She ushered him to her dinning-table, which was set with a white linen table cloth, some candles and a small bouquet of pink roses.

"So I got fish and chips from around the corner of my London flat. I remember you saying they make good chips. What can I offer you to drink?"

He smiled and hugged her, "Thank you my girl! Have you got some red wine?"

"I do. Red wine and fish and chips? Really?"

"My day, my rules," he growled.

"So what's your problem with birthdays?"

"Does my life seem so happy to you, that you got the impression I might enjoy my own birthday?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well no, but maybe next year."

"Why next year," he asked taking a bite.

"Let's talk about it next year and see," she winked at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his wine.

"These chips are exceptionally good," he popped one his mouth.

"I hope it's alright, that I asked you to leave Elena behind?"

"It's fine actually I like spending time with you alone," he bent over and engaged her in a kiss, which quickly deepened. She tasted like salt and vinegar.

"How much vinegar did you actually put on your chips?"

"A lot. I love it when they're drenched in it," she grinned. "You do surprise me," he stated matter-of-factly.

After finishing their fish and chips, Severus leaned back and said, "That was really good. Thanks!"

"You're welcome. I know you said no birthday stuff, but I already bought the present, so I might as well give it to you."

"If you insist?"

"I do."

She went to her desk and pulled the present, she had wrapped in silver paper, from one of the drawers.

"Happy birthday, Severus!" Hermione said shyly, kissed his cheek and handed him the present.

He carefully unwrapped it and a smile spread across his face.

"It's beautiful," he whispered, his hand caressing the very dark brown leather of a personalised notebook. When he opened it, his eyes fell onto her tiny handwriting. And he read what she had written earlier that same day.

 _Severus, my love,_

 _This book is nothing special, but I hope it can hold all your special thoughts._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

"Thanks so much," he said and softly kissed her on the lips.

"You know what this is missing? It is after all a birthday party," Severus said.

"So you admit it is a birthday party?" She grinned mischievously.

"Only because I want to dance with you," he growled into her ear, flicked his wand, causing soft music to play and pulled her closer.

"Mmh," she sighed contently into the crook of his neck.

"Maybe having a birthday isn't too bad after all," he mumbled in her hair.

"I don't know how I deserve you," he whispered.

She suddenly broke apart from him holding him at arms-length.

"Why do you keep saying that?" she glared at him.

"Because it's true. I have no idea how I de…"

"O shut up!" she cut across him.

"You won my heart, that's how. Don't degrade yourself and lift me on a pedestal. That's not going to work. We are in a relationship now. Aren't we? We should be at the same level, " she said somewhat annoyed.

"I'm not sure. You are so kind, goodhearted, good-looking, brilliant and I'm …"

"Brilliant, attractive, witty, kind …"she cut across him.

"Hermione I'm a murderer."

"Please don't go back there. We've already discussed that. You've been forced to be a murderer by some meddling old fool."

"Don't call him that!"

"Sorry!"

Hermione stepped closer, cupped his cheek and whispered, "I don't care about your past. I think you've paid enough. I've seen you with Frank Longbottom. You have a lot of love to give Severus Snape. Come on let's move to the settee."

And with that she slumped down on her sofa. He followed her hesitantly and slowly sat down at the very far end from her. She barely raised an eyebrow, reached over and pulled him closer by his neck, which made him end up with his head in her lap. He didn't look at her, but stared in the fire crackling in front of him. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes. Hermione was playing with his hair and tenderly stroking along the outline of his ear and along his jawline.

"Hermione I just want you to know, once and for all, I'm not an easy person to be around and I'm twenty years older than you," he suddenly said.

"Nineteen actually," she replied, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Severus, look at me." He turned on his back to face her.

"I don't care. I want you and nobody else," she said.

"My girl," he whispered in a choked up voice.

* * *

 _ **AN: So what do you say?**_

 _ **The next update might take a while, because I need to write a chapter I haven't thought about writing. It's about the outcome of Luke's trial. We want to get rid of him once and for all, don't we?**_


	20. Rita Bitch Skeeter

**_AN: I especially want to thank the lovely 'the dragon and the rose' for her plot bunnies ;) for this chapter and 'Littlebigmouth_** ** _OKC'_** ** _for the idea of turning Luke into a woman. And_** ** _'Cloelius Princess'_** ** _I wish you all the best.  
_**

 ** _I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit._**

* * *

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and sat down on her sofa.

"Can I get you anything tea, coffee, firewhisky?" Severus asked worriedly.

"Firewhisky, please."

"Have you got any?"

"No," she grumbled.

"Let me just get some from my quarters and check on Elena I'll be back in a minute."

Hermione lay down on the sofa, closing her eyes, when scenes from the morning she spent today before the Wizengamot popped into her head. It had been ridiculous really. The outcome of Luke's trial had been satisfactory, but the rest had just been preposterous.

Kingsley, who was the chief warlock hadn't been there, because of his conflict of interest, being friends with Hermione. So instead there was his deputy, who was actually a woman, Irene Something. Hermione couldn't recall her name, which was a bit embarrassing she had to admit, but she was so taken aback by Luke's behaviour everything else just didn't seem to matter. He had been so full of himself it was unbelievable and Luke had entirely blamed her for what had happened. There was not a bit of guilt and on top of it all he mercilessly flirted with Kingsley's deputy and nearly all female members of the Wizengamot. Some of them were even falling for his show.

"Why did I admire him so much? Serious lack of judgment, Hermione, that's why," she mumbled to herself and suddenly had a flashback of Gilderoy Lockhart, which made her want to pull a blanket over her head and pretend she wasn't there, even though there wasn't anybody in the room.

* * *

The next day came and Hermione was sitting at the breakfast table nibbling at some toast, lost in her own thoughts, when the owls came in for the daily delivery of the mail. Hermione reached out for the Daily Prophet an owl had dropped next to her on the floor. When she unrolled the newspaper she gasped.

 ** _Harsh sentence for American Wizard Professor Luke Jones_**

 _by Rita Skeeter_

It was typical, not even in the headline Skeeter got it right. Luke lost his licence as a teacher yesterday, so he wasn't a professor anymore. Hermione's jaw clenched dreading what she was about to read.

 _We all know Professor Luke Jones the handsome American who taught Transfiguration over the last couple of years at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The 28-year-old wizard had to appear before the Wizengamot, since he was accused of sexual harassment against one of his fellow teachers at Hogwarts, who was none other than the famous Hermione Granger, some call her a war heroine. I personally wouldn't, I would call her a publicity-seeking tart, who flits from powerful wizard to powerful wizard to get the much needed attention, being a muggle-born._

 _It started off with Harry Potter, the-boy-who-saved-us-all, then she started dating Viktor Krum, famous Quidditch seeker, after that she was back with Harry Potter and what we only can assume at the same time dating Ronal Weasley, who currently is trained to be an Auror. Before Christmas she was dating Professor Jones, who she traded in for Death Eater Severus Snape, who she is currently with._

 _Jones told me in person she broke his heart and walked all over it. No wonder she accused him of sexual harassment at the New Year's ball, it was her way of getting rid of him. Poor Jones even broke off his engagement with a lovely young lady back home, only to be with Granger. But as always the Wizengamot got it all wrong, sentencing him to pay a ridiculous high compensation to Hermione Granger, furthermore he is banned from ever returning to the UK and he lost his licence as a teacher. I'm sure you will agree with me that this punishment is way too harsh, for a wizard who would never harm a fly …_

By now Hermione had lost all her appetite, but somehow she wasn't able to put the newspaper away, yet had to finish reading it.

 _…_ _When asked what she would be doing with the money paid as a compensation? Hermione Granger said, "I really don't want that money, so I will be giving it to Mister Neville Longbottom, who's wish is it to set up a nursing home for witches and wizards, permanently suffering from dark curses and are no longer able to live by themselves. I hope with the money he'll be able to start on this project." That's just typical for Miss Granger, being the publicity-seeking poser she is, always having to make a big deal out of everything …_

Hermione could feel anger bubbling up and tears of fury and humiliation building up, when suddenly the paper caught on fire, due to her losing control over her magic. Filius who was sitting next to her, cast an Aguamenti charm and extinguished the flames.

He patted her arm and said, "Just ignore her, dear, she always has been an insufferable, interfering bitch."

Hermione gave a weak smile at the unusual harsh words of her former professor, but she couldn't help but burst into tears. Filius quickly cast a notice-me-not charm at Hermione and frantically waved Severus to the table, who had just entered the Great Hall.

"She read the article," Filius explained to Severus, who's eyes went as cold as ice.

He quickly cast another notice-me-not charm around the two of them and Elena sitting on his hip and ushered Hermione out of the Great Hall, towards her quarters. As soon as they arrived there, she went to her bedroom crawled under the covers, pulled them over her head and although Severus was worried about her and infuriated about that article he had to chuckle at the big shaking lump in the middle of the bed, that was his normally so brave girl. He conjured a blanket and put Elena down, before he sat down on the edge of the bed. He gently pulled back the covers, revealing a sobbing Hermione, with puffy eyes and a snotty nose. He handed her a handkerchief and quietly stroked her hair, waiting for her to calm down.

When she finally did and sat up, she quietly asked, "What have I done to her to deserve that?"

"Nothing. She is jealous, that's all!" He simply said.

"About what?" Hermione's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"About you. You are everything she is not and never will be. You are intelligent, loving, you have friends, you are good-looking,…"

"So is she," Hermione cut across him.

"Please," Severus snorted, "It's all about the make-up and the clothes. You don't need all of that, you could be wearing a potato sack and still would look gorgeous."

She smiled sadly, "I feel so humiliated. I'm used to her writing lies, but this hurts so much. She makes me look like a whore who uses sex as weapon. But he did take advantage of me, didn't he?"

"Look I've been there, I know what happened and I don't want to think about how it would have ended if we hadn't found you," Severus shuddered at the thought of it.

"Now I have something to do this morning will you be alright?" She nodded.

"You just have double Defence with the third years today, just let them loose in the library and tell them to work on … I don't know… what were you thinking of covering today?"

"Werewolves," she replied.

"Perfect, there are tons of books on werewolves. Set them a few tasks, they should find out and then you don't have to deal with them, which I'm sure you're not in the mood for today. And in the afternoon, you normally would be brewing, wouldn't you. I suggest you take the afternoon off and do something for yourself, go to London, go shopping, go to a museum or I don't know take a long hot bubble bath or meet with Miss Weasley, do something you enjoy. Look at me Hermione," he said to her, prompting her to look up from her hands she was staring at.

"You are a great woman, you don't have to feel humiliated, you didn't do anything wrong and the Wizengamot knows it, otherwise they wouldn't have punished him that hard."

"Do you think it was too hard," she asked quietly.

"No way, if it was me I would have turned him into a woman and have him deal with men like him or I would have hexed his bits off. Now promise me you do as I told you and I will meet you in the evening."

"Thanks Severus," she whispered.

* * *

It was about half an hour later, when Severus was storming through the Atrium of the Ministry towards the lifts, robes billowing behind him, followed by the scared stares of dozens of people.

When he arrived at the Minister's office he didn't bother knocking and just stormed into the office of his secretary barking, "I need to see the Minister!"

But Severus didn't wait for an answer and just slammed the door to Kingsley's office open and hissed, "It's preposterous how war heroines are treated in this country. I hope you have a solution for this mess, Shacklebolt!"

"Get in line with your request," Kingsley growled, pointing to one corner of the room, where a group of people, most of them redheads were staring at him with wide eyes. Harry Potter was standing there surrounded, by Ron and Ginny Weasley, but also by Molly and Arthur.

"Now calm down Severus, I know that's not an ideal situation."

"Not ideal? Not ideal! The American freak was on the verge of raping her and the Prophet makes her appear as a lying whore, who is just seeking publicity to be the centre of attention," his voice was infuriated.

"You know he is right Kingsley," Harry barked.

"Okay everybody, just calm down. Let's have a drink and try to find a solution," Kingsley said, fetching a bottle of Odgen's and conjuring a couple of tumblers.

"Please all of you sit down and I'll explain to you what I had in mind. But first of all tell me about Neville's plan on that nursing home, is that actually true?"

"It is and Hermione really wants to give him the money, since she doesn't want anything to do with that Jones anymore, that's what she told me yesterday," Severus explained as calm as he could muster.

"Right very well then, my idea was a press release on the Prophet, as an apology to Hermione and having the truth about what really happened and an article on Neville nursing facility, stating how she is going to help him with her money. I think that's what people want to read. I'm just not sure who is going to write it."

"You should do it," Ron growled, "If the Minister of Magic is behind it, people will think it has to be true. Our society is still so subservient to authority. You think they would have learnt from the Fudge disaster, but no. It is good in this case though."

Severus was amazed that this level-headed and spot-on statement actually came from the normally so hot-tempered redhead.

"I think he is right," Severus admitted, which earned him raised eyebrows from Harry and Ron.

"What about Skeeter?" Molly asked.

"Arthur what's your opinion?" Kingsley asked.

"I personally would accuse her for spreading injurious falsehood or doing reputational damage to Hermione, I would make her pay a compensation to Hermione as well. Furthermore I would suspend her writing for the prophet for a year and after that have her two years on approbation."

"I like that. She is making everybody's life miserable. Maybe that will teach her a lesson," Harry grumbled.

"How fast can she be brought before the Wizengamot," Ginny asked with a mischievous grin.

"I think, since we only need part of the Wizengamot for this minor offence, it could be done this afternoon."

"Good," Ginny snickered.

"Why?" Kingsley asked.

"Because I don't know if my bat-bogey hex will last longer then tomorrow."

"You sent her a bat-bogey hex? How on earth did you do that," Ron looked at his baby sister in admiration.

"It was easy, I charmed the parchment, as soon as she opened it, it hit her with my hex," Ginny grinned.

"Good girl," Severus mumbled.

"That will match perfectly with my sprouting-tentacles-hex," Molly whispered, while blushing fiercely.

"It's normally not what I do, but Hermione is family, isn't she?" she said apologetically.

"Make sure there will be a picture of Skeeter before the Wizengamot, with her tentacles and stuff on the Prophet, " Severus growled, turned around and with two longs strides and the slamming of the door he was gone, leaving them all behind lost for words.

* * *

After teaching in the afternoon he had dinner in the Great Hall, since Hermione hadn't been back to meet him for their weekly Thursday dinners. Once he had put Elena to bed he relaxed with some firewhisky and a book, but fell asleep soon afterwards. A knock on the door startled him out of his slumber half an hour later.

"Come in," he rasped, slowly sitting up.

"Good evening Severus!" Hermione smiled at him, closing the door behind her.

"Hello my girl. How has your day been," he asked, patting a spot next to him on the settee.

Hermione slowly came over, in her faded low-rise jeans and her short white top, which exposed a bit of bare skin with every sway of her hips. He had to bite back a groan and hastily took another sip of his Odgen's. She sat down next to him, totally oblivious to the fact of how desirable she was too him. She kissed him softly, smiled and said, "I had a lovely afternoon thank you. I went browsing through London's bookstores and did you know there was a Rodin exhibit on? Well I saw that. I do have a thing for that sculptor. Oh and I found these for your new magnet board."

She handed him a pack with magnets shaped as cauldrons, pumpkin faces and bats.

"I think they were remaining stock from Halloween," she grinned.

He pecked her cheek, "Thanks!"

"Actually I'm off to bed, I just wanted to give you the magnets. I'm tired and still not in the best mood," she said getting up.

"Hermione, it all will be better tomorrow and remember the git is gone and he won't be back for a long time, actually for the rest of his life. That's good isn't it?"

"I know. I am really glad he is gone, but Skeeter is making my life miserable," Hermione grumbled, waved him good night and left his quarters. He sighed and went back to reading his book.

* * *

The next morning Hermione was sitting at the breakfast table with slumped shoulders and sad eyes.

"Hermione please cheer up. Skeeter is a bitch, she doesn't deserve that you give her so much thought and let her spoil your mood," Severus said and pulled her closer to place a kiss on her temple. Just when he released her, hundreds of owls, came flying into the Great Hall. There seemed to be more than normally, but Hermione didn't even bother to look, but unenthusiastically poked at her cereal. Suddenly she was showered with letters.

"Oh great," she muttered, "now everybody will be giving me a piece of their mind. I'm not gonna open them." She crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly.

Severus sighed and with a flick of his wand he neatly piled them up, behind her," But maybe you want to read the newspaper?"

"No way, I'm reading this farce calling itself a newspaper," she huffed.

"Read it!" He commanded, shoving the Prophet into her hands. She grumbled something incoherently and gasped, when she read the headline.

 ** _Apologies to War Heroine Miss Hermione Granger_**

 _by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic_

 _On behalf of the Daily Prophet I want to apologise to Miss Hermione Granger for the article printed in there yesterday, suggesting Miss Granger of being a harlot, when actually she has been the victim of a dangerous man. Mister Jones, former fellow Professor at Hogwarts, sexually harassed her and if it wouldn't be for two other Professors and the Head Boy who found her just in time, it might even have been rape or attempted rape. So the Wizengamot sentenced him in order so he wouldn't be a threat to Miss Granger and all the children attending Hogwarts._

 _Rita Skeeter, writer of the article printed yesterday, had to appear before the Wizengamot in the afternoon for being accused of spreading injurious falsehood about Miss Hermione Granger and will, just as Mister Jones have to pay a compensation to Miss Granger. Furthermore she will be suspended from writing for this newspaper for a year and has to face a two-year-approbation after that. The magical folk of Britain have made it quite clear, that we don't tolerate such a behaviour towards a young determined witch, who had played a part in the defeat of Tom Riddle Jr, also known as Voldemort. Miss Skeeter was on the receiving end of a couple of nasty spells and howlers sent her way. (See picture below.)_

 _Miss Granger announced yesterday, that the whole compensation paid to her by Mister Jones, should be going to a facility that will be established by Mister Neville Longbottom, which will provide a permanent home for witches and wizards permanently damaged by dark curses or curse accidents. I'm very thankful that we have people amongst us, who are willing to provide money, time and their commitment to such a desperately needed facility. (Interview with Neville Longbottom on page 4)._

Hermione gaped at the picture underneath the article she just read and couldn't believe what she saw. It was Rita Skeeter covered in red boils with bats flying out her nose, tentacles sprouting somewhere out her back and her forehead head the word "Bitch" written in tiny red pimples across it, similar to Marietta Edgcombe's forehead after betraying Dumbledore's army. Hermione clasped a hand to her mouth and couldn't help supress a chuckle, that soon turned into loud laughter, that made tears roll down her face. Severus grinned at her and was relieved she seemed back to normal.

After she calmed down, she asked Severus, "Did you have anything to do with all of this?"

Severus smirked, "I only made sure there would be a picture of her in there. The rest is all your family's doing."

Hermione swallowed, "What? My family is dead."

"I'm sorry, I meant your foster family."

"Ron and Harry are behind this," her face lit up.

"And Miss Weasley and Arthur and Molly. She actually gave her those tentacles and I guess you know from whom the bats came," Severus replied.

Hermione chuckled and turned to page four.

 ** _Neville Longbottom a man with many faces_**

 _Neville Longbottom, war hero, wants to establish a nursing facility for witches and wizards, who are permanently damaged by dark curses or curse accidents. We met him for an interview:_

 _ **Daily Prophet:** Mister Longbottom tell us how you came from being the celebrated tough war hero to establishing a facility looking after wizards that are permanently damaged?_

 _ **Neville Longbottom** : Before I became the celebrated war hero, I was never tough by the way, I was the son of two people, who got tortured into insanity by a couple of Death Eaters. They spent most of their lives in St. Mungo's while I was raised by my grandmother. Over the last couple of weeks I had the idea, that it would be much nicer for them to have an actual home, where it's more than two stark hospital beds. Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful for everything the healers did for them at St. Mungo's, but there is nothing they can provide for them, I couldn't do for them at a nursing home. I imagine the facility with a huge garden and rooms, which actually look like home, not like hospital and I want to give them as much freedom as possible, encouraging them to gain back some of their abilities they lost. _

_**DP:** Like what?_

 _ **NL:** Like making themselves a sandwich or going for a walk in the garden by themselves. Whatever they are able to do without help. _

_**DP:** That all sounds very interesting, but how are going to manage it?_

 _ **NL:** Well with the money Miss Granger will be providing and some money of my own we will be able to get the project started. First on the agenda will be finding a nice house, that will fit our purposes, we need to find some staff…_

 _ **DP:** You are always talking about 'we', is Miss Granger with you on this project?_

 _ **NL:** Look she is giving a lot of money to this project, so she will hopefully be involved somehow, but I don't know yet. I haven't even had the time to talk to her yet. This has been sprang on me rather quickly. A couple of days ago it was just an idea in my head and now I have been given the opportunity to make something of it. So I'll let you know as soon as I know more. _

_**DP:** You have been there the night Mister Jones harassed Miss Granger, can you tell us what really happened? _

_**NL:** I won't get into details, but just so you know if Mister Snape, Mister Bell and I wouldn't have found her on time, I'm sure he would have done much worse than harass her. And just to be clear Miss Granger has in no way intended she wanted to be romantically involved with him that night, since she ended her flirt with him the minute she found out he was engaged in the US. Which, by the way he didn't tell her, but she had to find out reading the newspaper. _

_**DP:** Our female readers are going to want to know if you are in a relationship with Miss Granger, since you're a very eligible bachelor?_

 _ **NL:** Miss Granger is one of my closest friends, we've known each other since we were eleven and she is a terrific woman, but I am not in a relationship with her. But I have to disappoint your readers I am already taken. _

_**DP:** Can you tell us who the lucky woman is?_

 _ **NL:** I'm sorry, but I would ask you to respect my privacy. _

_**DP:** Can you maybe tell us if Miss Granger is in a relationship with Severus Snape?_

 _ **NL:** You have to ask her yourself._

Hermione lowered the newspaper and smiled.

"Hey Neville, so you are really doing this?" she asked turning to Neville who was sipping some coffee.

"I would love to. Do you want to be involved?"

Hermione, who felt like a major weight had been lifted of her chest after reading those two articles, beamed at him saying, "I'm very interested, but I'm not sure how much time I'll be having. We should just meet and discuss all the details and maybe we require a vault at Gringotts for this project."

Neville beamed, "I'm glad to have you on board."

Once Neville had turned back to his breakfast, Severus leaned towards Hermione whispered in her ear, "I'm so proud of you." And softly placed a kiss on her ear.

"Thanks, that means a lot," she whispered back smiling radiantly.

"You might wanna open some of these letters," Severus said pointing over his shoulder to the pile of letters, "to assure yourself, that you are indeed quite the heroine and people worship the ground you walk on!"

"Later," she replied and smiled at him.

 _ **AN: Thanks for all the reviews you already have given me and the ones you hopefully are about to give me!**_


	21. Fever

_**AN: Wow! More than 100 reviews on this story. Thanks so much you guys!  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

The following weeks went past in a blur, Hermione being in an extremely good mood, due to the humiliation of Rita Skeeter. Their time as a couple though was limited, since they both were quite occupied, Hermione with her apprenticeship and Severus with Elena.

It was five past eight on a Saturday morning, when they normally were in the lab and he was overseeing her brewing more advanced potions. She arrived at the lab, worrying about him being in a foul mood, since she was five minutes late and he normally was a very punctual person. But Severus wasn't there yet. Well maybe there had been some Elena related emergency she thought to herself and went over the ingredients of the potion they were about to brew. When he still hadn't shown up half an hour later, she started to worry and went down to the dungeons. She opened the door feeling the magic of his wards wash over her. A couple of days ago he had altered them, so she could come in as she liked.

"Severus?" she called out. No response was heard. She softly knocked on the bedroom door and opened it carefully, since she didn't know what to expect. Severus was still in his bed sound asleep. That's odd, she thought to herself and carefully approached his sleeping form. Elena was mewing softly in her cot, kicking her legs about.

"Hi sweetie. I guess you are hungry. Come on," Hermione gently lifted her out of the cot and passing Severus she gently brushed over his forehead and started wondering if he might be poorly. She rested her hand on his forehead and nodded.

"That's what I thought, your daddy is poorly. He's got a fever. We'll let him sleep and I'll make you a bottle. What do you think?"

Elena smiled and made some gurgling noises.

"I thought so," Hermione smiled back at her and carried Elena to the little kitchenette. She prepared a bottle for Elena and some tea for Severus, knowing he would need lots of fluids. After Elena had finished her bottle and Hermione had changed and dressed her, she was playing on a thick blanket on the floor and Hermione had settled next to her with a book, when suddenly she heard a hoarse cry.

"ELENA!"

She quickly jumped up and hurried towards the bedroom door, when it flew open. Severus came rushing out, all of a sudden stumbling and holding his head. He was about to topple over, if it wouldn't have been for Hermione stepping in front of him to steady him by leaning her body into his.

"I'm so dizzy… my voice," he croaked out, holding his throat wincing in pain.

"Elena is fine and clearly you are not. Sit down," she ordered and ushered him to the sofa.

"Here is some tea," she handed him a mug.

"What time is it?"

"Nine o'clock," she replied.

"What? I overslept. I'm sorry. We need to get to the lab," he whispered.

"Yeah right. You can't even stand without collapsing, you are hardly able to speak and you have a fever, but please go ahead to the lab, I'm right behind you," she said sarcastically.

"I don't have a fever. How would you even know?" he asked.

"Well I felt it, when I touched your forehead."

"When did you touch my forehead?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "While you were sleeping."

"Well, I'm not going to the hospital wing," he growled hoarsely.

"You don't have to, but you are going back to bed. I will watch Elena and I'll get you some potions."

"I don't need any potions. I'm fine," he grumbled.

"Not even a pain reliever?"

"No," he staggered back to bed. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and turned her attention back to her book.

"Hermione," came Severus hoarse voice after five minutes.

"What can I get you?" Hermione smirked, standing in the door.

"Can I have a pain reliever after all? My throat is killing me," Severus said ruefully.

"Certainly. Bathroom?" He only nodded. When she came back, she sat next to him on the bed and handed him the potion.

"You know you don't have to play the hero."

"I don't know why I'm poorly. I can't recall the last time I've had a fever," he whispered hoarsely after taking the potion.

Hermione gently stroked his cheek, "It's your body telling you to slow down. You've been doing an awful lot, these past few months, teaching, being a single father, having an apprentice and being a… um … I want to say … boyfriend. But that sounds stupid I must admit. And we aren't lovers. Or are we? We haven't had sex yet. But does the word 'lover' indicate sleeping together…"

Chuckling he cut across her, "You are rambling Hermione. And the phrase you are looking for is 'relationship'. We are in a relationship. But still that doesn't explain why I'm running a fever. I have been under much more pressure the year I've been headmaster and the years before that."

"But now you are under no threat, you can allow yourself to be poorly. Maybe your body knows and he demands rest."

"Mmh."

"Are you hungry?"

"No I just feel knackered, really rotten," he croaked.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Elena. Get some rest," Hermione softly kissed his cheek, got up and left the room. Severus closed his eyes and immediately drifted off into a light sleep.

Hermione meanwhile took Elena and went up to the hospital wing, to get some fever reducing potion just in case.

"I'm sorry Madame Pomfrey but I'm afraid he won't come up to the hospital wing to let himself get treated," Hermione said apologetically.

"All the better," Madame Pomfrey murmured under her breath while shuffling towards the supply cabinet to get the required potion.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," the matron smiled sweetly, "here is the potion, my dear."

Making her way back to the dungeons she was pondering over the odd behaviour.

* * *

When Severus woke up he felt well rested and slightly better. He slowly got up and looked into the cot, which appeared to be empty. So he went to the living room, where he found Hermione having a cuddle with his daughter. It warmed his heart to see them get along so well and he didn't dare hoping …

"Good morning, Severus! How are you?"

When he answered, there was only an incomprehensible hoarsely croak heard.

"Interesting! Do you maybe need something to write?" she asked mockingly.

He glared at her and snatched a pen and some parchment of his desk.

 _I feel better but obviously my voice is now gone completely. How long have I been sleeping?_

"About 24 hours," she replied to his written inquiry.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

 _Beans on toast. Please._

"For breakfast?"

He just rolled his eyes and then he wrote down _Shower!_ and went to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, they were sitting at the breakfast table and he wrote, _Thanks for taking care of Elena!_

"You're welcome!"

 _And of me._

"I always will." she smiled warmly and reached over the table to tenderly caress his cheek, prompting him to close his eyes and sigh contently.

"So you won't be able to teach and you should take the opportunity to rest."

He rolled his eyes, annoyed that she wanted him to rest and even more annoyed that he couldn't answer straight away.

"Look I get the feeling you are not the type who wants to rest. But you still look dreadful and thinking about it now, you've been looking quite tired over the last couple of weeks. You need rest, Severus. So I thought I can teach your classes, at least the NEWTs and OWLs students, so they won't miss anything… Why are you furrowing your brow? I think I'm quite capable of teaching a bunch of fifth and seventh years."

He feverishly kept scribbling something down _._

 _I know you are perfectly capable. I'm just concerned about your wellbeing with Mulciber and his brutes in class._

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be careful. I promise."

Severus sighed unconvinced.

"I've another question for you. I'm under the impression that Madame Pomfrey isn't too fond of you. Why is that?"

 _She was in love with Albus. I'm not sure if there actually was something going on between them and I don't want to know._ He shuddered. _So killing him didn't earn me any house points from her._

"Poor Severus," she chuckled.

* * *

 _ **AN: Reviews always appreciated ! ;-)**_


	22. Seventy Points

_**AN: So apparently some of you liked the Albus-Poppy bit. Interesting! Maybe I will make something with it. I don't know yet. By the way I'm thinking of writing more than I had actually planned for this story. If you would like that? Who am I kidding, I will be writing it if you like it or not, since I somehow developed a writing addiction! ;-) Driving my family crazy with it by the way. But there will be a longer pause, probably after chapter 26.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any money with my writing.**_

* * *

Hermione was standing in front of the dungeons classroom, took a deep breath and opened the door, thinking ' _You have to strike first, don't let them see you weak'_. She walked in slamming the door.

"Right. Professor Snape is sick so I'll be your teacher for today. I've been filled in that you are presently working on the Patronus Charm. Mister Mulciber tell me something about that charm," she demanded harshly.

"Er … um…," stammered the beefy boy.

"I wouldn't have thought so," she said sarcastically, "Ten points from Slytherin."

"That's unfair," Rowle grumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me? Mister … Rowle, as I recall it. We'll make a deal, if you can tell me something about that charm you own your house twenty points, so you can correct your friend's ignorance. Well?"

"This Charm is to help someone … um …er…," Rowle stuttered.

"That's all! I hope you aware that that's not worth twenty points. Quite the contrary, another ten points from Slytherin. Can anybody in this class tell me something about that charm?" Hermione asked looking around.

There were a few raised hands.

"Miss Bradley?"

"The Patronus Charm is also called spiritual guardian it is a charm that will keep you safe from dementors and lethifolds. Once the charm is cast there appears a silver mist, that can turn into, what we call, a corporeal patronus in form of an animal. Headmaster Dumbeldore's Patronus for example used to be a phoenix and Harry Potter's Patronus is a deer."

"Well done Miss Bradley. Ten points for Gryffindor. Now Mister Bell can you tell me what is essential to cast the Patronus Charm."

"Happiness. To think about something happy, Professor Granger," John Bell beamed at her.

"Well done, five points for Gryffindor."

"Teacher's pet," somebody hissed from the last row. Hermione just raised an eyebrow, but didn't react otherwise.

"Professor Snape tells me you haven't really practised yet. So that's what we are going to do today. I award twenty points to each of you who is able to conjure a corporeal Patronus and five points to everyone who manages an incorporeal one. The incantation is 'Expecto Patronum', let me write it down for you."

"Can we maybe see your Patronus," Mister Bell asked.

"Certainly," Hermione replied raising her wand.

A mental image of a dark haired wizard, with a dark haired baby on his arm flickering through her mind, she yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" and her otter swam merrily through the room.

"Wow! It's beautiful," a petite blonde girl said.

"It's your turn now. I know it's very advanced magic, but I'm sure you can do it," she smiled encouragingly.

By the end of the lesson most of the Gryffindors and a couple of Slytherins were able to conjure a non-corporeal Patronus. A wiry and quiet Slytherin even conjured a cheetah.

"Well done Mister Streets and well done Mister Bell," Hermione laughed at John's beagle running in circles around her.

"Well we all know who Bell is thinking about," Jugson sneered. John blushed and his Patronus died away. Hermione ignoring the comment moved to help a student with the exact wand movement.

"But poor Bell doesn't stand a chance, because the traitor is doing the mudblood bitch," Mulciber hissed, loud enough for everybody to hear, his friends laughing loudly.

The rest of the class gasped. Hermione turned around slowly, her eyes burning with fury.

"Mister Mulciber, Mister Jugson, Mister Travers, Mister Rowle I thought your last detention taught you a lesson, but obviously it hasn't. You will serve detention every weekday until the rest of the school year. The headmistress is going to decide with whom you serve detention and how many hours every day. The Hogsmeade weekends are cancelled for you as well. And you just lost thirty-five points. Mister Mulciber that's twenty for you and five points for each of your friends. Since none of you could conjure even the slightest silver mist and I'm sure none of you will practise it I'd like a summary of the chapters on the Patronus, one foot per chapter and half a foot with your own opinion. From the rest of the class I want you to practise. Don't forget to think about something happy. You've done well today. Class dismissed."

She turned her back on the students while they left.

"Sadistic bitch,"Mulciber mumbled.

"That's another ten points Mister Mulciber," she said still having her back turned to them.

"And that's another five points for the rude gesture," she said grimly.

"How did she even see that," Mulciber hissed towards his friends.

"Mirror! Next time make sure there isn't a mirror I can see you in," Hermione said and when they had left she added a very quiet, "you idiot."

* * *

After dining in the Great Hall she went back to Severus' quarters.

"Good evening, Severus!"

"Hi, how was your day," he whispered his voice still strained. It was Thursday and his voice hadn't returned fully.

"Interesting," she grumbled.

"Is Elena sleeping already?"

"Yes, she has worn herself out, because she started crawling like a seal today."

"Wow Severus, that's amazing. She is so cute," Hermione said looking at the sleeping baby in the cot.

"I would love to steal a kiss from you, but I think I might still be contagious" he whispered.

"I don't care," she said crawling onto the bed, where he was sitting bare chested leaning to the headboard. She sat next to him and gently kissed him.

"By the way Minerva says you needn't bother coming back this week," she kissed his nose.

"So tell me about your day," he said.

"I had to deduct points from your house."

"How many?"

"Hang on first ten, then another ten, both for not being able to tell me anything about Patronuses, than thirty-five for being rude to you and me and then another ten for being rude to me again and then another five for a rude gesture towards me, I wasn't supposed to see, but there was a mirror. Blundering idiot," she huffed.

"Mulciber?" he asked.

She nodded.

"So seventy points. You docked off seventy points from my house," he said and she nodded a bit insecure about how he would react. His laugh started deep and rumbling and he wouldn't stop until he laughed himself to tears.

"I'm sure they deserved it. Tell me all about the lesson," he wiped his eyes.

So she did.

"I'm glad Streets earned some points. He is smart and sensible. I don't know how he ended up in Slytherin?" Severus mused.

"You are smart and sensible and a Slytherin. You give your own house far too little credit," she caressed his chin. By now they were lying on the bed side by side facing each other.

"By the way I have to say how Bell is looking at you drives me up the wall," Severus growled.

"Don't be jealous. I don't fancy him. He is nice. But that's it. You're the one I chose and who I want to be with," she said, scooted closer and kissed him passionately.

"That was nice," he smiled playing with one of her curls. She trailed her hand up and down his bare chest and belly, causing a small moan to escape his mouth. He closed his eyes and his hand travelled to her waist, holding on to it. Severus' thumb found a way sneaking under her teacher's robes and finally caressing some bare skin, prompting her to gasp and shutter.

"Are you okay," he asked a bit worried.

"I am, actually, more than fine. That feels really nice," she smiled and kissed him softly, when suddenly Elena started screaming.

"Great timing," Severus growled in disappointment. He went over to the cot and gently lifted the screaming baby up, cradling her to his chest.

"What's wrong. Have you had a bad dream," Severus cooed and sat on the bed with her, gently rocking her. Finally after about five minutes she calmed down, but was wide awake. Severus rolled his eyes and placed her on the bed between Hermione and himself.

"Let me just put on a t-shirt," he grumbled. Hermione grinned.

"Next time young lady you choose a better time to wake up," he scolded, but kissed Elena affectionately on the cheek. Elena smiled at her dad and then turned her gaze to Hermione, who kissed her on top of her head.

"Hermione I actually wanted to ask you something, " Severus said.

"What?"

"You were right I am exhausted and I need a break, so I wanted to ask you if you would want to come away for a couple days with us during the Easter holidays? It would be my treat, if you don't mind. "

"Really? You want me to come on holiday with you? I would love to. Did you decide where to?" she asked excitedly.

"Not yet. Somewhere warm. I was thinking about Crete. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect. I've never been. It will already be warm, but not hot and it has such an interesting and early culture. I would learn so much," she said eagerly, making Severus chuckle.

"So it's settled. We are going to Crete, my little know-it-all," he said affectionately.


	23. Well-earned break

_**AN: Thanks for all your support and lovely reviews!  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

"Hermione can we please take a break? That's the third dig we've visited today and we just arrived in the morning I'm really hungry and Elena is grumpy. Please!"

"But Severus there isn't enough time to see everything," Hermione whined.

"I'll promise we can always come back to Crete again. Maybe in the summer, for two even three weeks. So we could also go swimming and you can see the things you won't have time for now."

"Really? That would be brilliant," she squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Can we go to the magical village of Crete too, then? I know you wanted to relax properly and that's only possible in the muggle world if it's the two of us, since there always will be somebody who would recognise either you or me. But please next time?" She asked with puppy eyes.

"Alright. But please can we now go sit on the beach and take a break until dinner?"

"Sure."

"Man you're worse than me, when it comes to your thirst for knowledge," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but somehow I feel so much more alive than I felt the last two years," she said, suddenly stretching out her arms and twirling around her face lifted towards the sun and her eyes closed.

Severus smiled and sighed in relief, having the feeling that she made a huge step towards being her old self again. They made their way to the beach holding hands, where they settled on a blanket, looking out on the sea.

"I love the sea. I wish Hogwarts was at the seaside," Severus mumbled.

"Didn't know that," she said simply.

"You know your daughter is shovelling sand in her mouth," Hermione said looking at Elena and laughing.

Severus glanced down at his daughter, tilted his head and said, "I'm just afraid she might eat all of the sand and we wil be left with no beach to sit on."

"How can you be so calm about that?" she wondered.

"It's just sand, it won't do her any harm. And she looks quite happy don't you think," he laughed looking at his daughter, who had her mouth full of sand and sand in both of her fists.

"Sorry but I can't watch," she tried to open Elena's fists to get rid of the sand and after that she tried to get the sand out of her mouth, by then Elena was really worked up and started crying.

"Well okay then, have it your way mini dungeon bat," Hermione grumbling let her go and Elena happily started shovelling sand back in her mouth.

Severus laughed loudly, pulling Hermione closer, "I love that you care so much about her."

He started kissing her softly, quickly the kiss deepened and they soon were lying on the beach snogging, Elena happily sitting between them eating sand.

After about half an hour and the need for some air later, they broke apart, sitting up. Elena had started to let sand trickle down on Severus leg.

"Wow look the sun is about to set," Hermione said smiling, but shivering. Glancing around Severus accioed one of his jumpers out of his briefcase and handed it to Hermione.

"Thanks," she said pulling it over her head, scooting closer to Severus and leaning onto him, when all of a sudden Elena stopped burying her father's leg in sand and leaned onto Hermione, who's eyes grew wide whispering, "She has never done that before."

Severus, who didn't dare to think about what the future would hold for him, answered with a hoarse whisper, not really trusting his own voice, "She loves you! Just like I do. I love you Hermione!"

"Severus … wow… I … I love you too, Severus."

A tear was running down his face, when he mumbled, "I'm so happy. You make me so happy, Hermione."

* * *

After the sun had set, they checked into their hotel, which was a small family-run place.

"Are you sure you want to share a room," he asked.

"I'm sure Severus, love."

His heart swelled, when he heard her addressing him, like she just did. Once in the room, Severus fed Elena, settled her for the night and put her in the pushchair covering her with a blanket. As soon as they were on the street again, walking to a small tavern, she fell asleep.

"I admire how you make it seem so easy being a dad," she said honestly.

"Thank you! That was a very nice compliment. It is not always as easy as it looks though," he replied.

"I can imagine."

Their conversation about parenthood carried them all through dinner and on the way back to their hotel.

* * *

"Do you want to use the bathroom first," he asked politely and slightly uncomfortable.

"That would be nice thank you," she answered gathering some of her things and went to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Severus gently peeled Elena out of the pushchair, put her in the travel-cot and changed into his black pyjama bottoms. When Hermione came back out of the bathroom ten minutes later, she wore a simple but stunning black silky night gown. His admiring looks followed her until she crawled under the covers.

Once he came back from the bathroom he slid into bed next to her, when she suddenly started speaking.

"Severus, will … I … Nothing forget it," she stammered blushing fiercely.

"What did you want to say my girl?" he smiled and stroked over her cheek encouragingly.

She cast her eyes down and mumbled, "Will … will you … sleep with me," she asked her blush deepening.

"As in… " his voice trailed off. She nodded not daring to look up.

He gently placed two fingers underneath her chin and tilted her head upwards to look in her eyes.

"If you really want it I would feel very honoured. Are you sure you want it, Hermione?"

"I'm sure. I love you. I want you."

Her confession made him shudder. With a few flicks of his wand he conjured a screen between their bed and Elena's cot, cast a Silencing charm around the bed and murmured a contraceptive spell. He lay back on his side facing her.

"Hermione my girl," he said softly and trailed his finger-tips along her bare arm. She tensed, causing him to stop.

"Shh, Hermione relax. I won't hurt you I promise. And if it's too much for you, just tell me and we'll stop."

"I'm just nervous. I don't want to mess up. You seem so experienced."

"Do I?"

He chuckled amused, "Actually I'm not at all. Before Sophia there was only one other woman and that was when I was quite young, eighteen to be exact. So please don't worry I'm nervous too."

Encouraged by his confession she scooted closer and started kissing him …

* * *

She woke up the next morning in the arms of a lightly snoring Severus. Hermione grinned and thinking back to the events of last night a slight blush crept over her face. She closed her eyes again and revelled in the feeling of lying in the arms of a handsome wizard, her handsome wizard. Severus slightly stirred and suddenly sneezed violently, making her jump and Elena wake up.

"Curls everywhere," he mumbled feverishly scratching his nose. Hermione lifted Elena out of her cot and placed her between them.

"Have you had a good night sweetheart?" Hermione asked.

"That I did," Severus grinned mischievously.

"I know you did, my love. I was talking to Elena," she smiled.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I would love to see the Lasithi Plateau, or Spili, it's a mountain village or Agios Nikolaos a small town with …"

"…a freshwater lake right at the seaside," he finished her sentence smiling.

"I love that it will never get boring with you," he kissed her temple.

* * *

They decided on Agios Nikolaos and were walking through the small town, while Severus explained to her everything he knew about the town. After a couple of minutes she chuckled and said," Interesting…"

"…but you already know, I guess," he grinned.

"Should we go and get some coffee?"

"I would like that," she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a little café overlooking both, the sea and the lake that was now a harbour and not freshwater anymore. They were sitting in comfortable silence for half an hour, when she quietly said to him, "I like to sit in silence with you."

He smiled replying, "Me too."

Once they had finished their coffee they were meandering around the promenade. Hermione stopped at a rack with leather bracelets and looked at them.

"Found something you like?" Severus asked snaking his arms around her waist from behind and peeking over her shoulder.

"This one. What do you think?" She asked.

"I like it. It's simple, but very nice. May I get it for you?"

"But Severus you are already paying for the whole holiday."

"So? Please let me get it for you." She nodded. He entangled the bracelet and two others that looked exactly the same from the rack and went to pay for them. When he came back he tied one of them to Hermione's wrist and discretely charmed one of them much smaller and the other one slightly bigger.

He tied the smaller one carefully to Elena's wrist, causing Hermione to whisper with a chocked up voice, "That's a really nice idea. May I?"

And she helped Severus tie the third bracelet to his wrist.

"You know what this holiday is missing?" she asked grinning.

"No."

"Hang on," she said and vanished in a shop.

Severus crouched down to Elena in her pushchair and whispered, "Wouldn't it be nice to have her in our family? What do you think, Elena?"

The little girl smiled and tried to grab his nose.

"Aww! That's so sweet. Let me take a picture," Hermione said waving a disposable camera in her hand, she just purchased. Severus smiled and kissed Elena's cheek.

They walked along the quay wall, their fingers intertwined and Severus pushing Elena with one hand.

"Thanks for taking me along to your holiday. I'm enjoying myself very much."

"I'm glad you came," he said. Passing a fisherman sitting on a chair mending one of his nets, Severus asked, "Excuse me Sir, do you speak any English?"

The fisherman looked up smiling, "A bit!"

"Can you maybe take a picture of us?" Severus asked.

The fisherman nodded, got up and took a picture of them.

"You have a nice family Sir. A beautiful wife," the fisherman winked at Hermione, who blushed.

"I know she is gorgeous, isn't she," Severus replied, who didn't object to Hermione being addressed as his wife, but simply snaked his arm around her waist, pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

"And your daughter is lovely too. She looks very much like you Sir. Maybe your next child will look like your wife, " the fisherman said.

Hermione held her breath awaiting Severus reply.

"I hope so," Severus simply said.

Hermione gasped very audibly and Severus chuckled in amusement saying, "Thank you for taking our picture. Have a good day, Sir."

* * *

 _ **AN: So Agios Nikolaos is an actual place on the greek island of Crete. Check it out it's gorgeous!** _


	24. Troublemakers

It was one week before the N.E.W.T.s and Hermione's sun tan from the holiday had already started to fade again. The tension in the castle was unbearable, with the upcoming test and she was glad it wasn't her who had to take the test. It was half an hour before curfew and she was about to go to the library to quickly burrow a book, when her eyes fell on a photo on her wall. It was the one the fishermen took and it made her smile. They looked like a happy little family.

Before she made her way to the library, she brushed her fingertips over the photo and whispered, "I love you."

Hermione quickly found the book she wanted and was about to leave the library, when John Bell caught up to her and said, "Good evening Professor Granger!"

"Good evening Mister Bell. How are you doing? I gather from the books in your hand your ambitiously studying for the test?"

"I am. I hope I don't fail it," he mumbled.

"You won't I'm sure about that. I heard you very talented and ambitious. You'll be fine," she said encouragingly.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say. May I escort you to your quarters? It's quite late and …" his voice trailed off, thinking about what happened to her at the New Year's ball.

"That would be nice. Thank you!"

They were walking side by side talking about the N.E.W.T.s turning around a corner, when Hermione paled and tightened the grip around her wand and whispered through clenched teeth, "Got your wand?"

But John, who was carrying a pile of books, couldn't react as fast. By the time he had dumped them on the floor Mulciber had already cast a quick Expelliarmus and caught his wand in mid-air. The brutish boy and his friends were closing in on them.

"Look who we found the mudblood slut and her love-sick puppy. Cheating on our dear head of house are we? Serves him right for being the traitor he his," Mulciber sneered.

"Obviously the detention wasn't hard enough on you. I thought you would come to your senses doing something useful, like cleaning the hospital wing or collecting potions ingredients with Professor Snape for healing potions in the forbidden forest."

"Do you really think we give a shit about what the traitor is ordering us to do…"

"Severus Snape is not a traitor, he is a hero, he helped to save the wizarding world from psychopaths like you are," John said through gritted teeth.

"O shut up Bell, will you," and he cast a tongue-tying charm, leaving the head boy quiet.

"Mister Mulciber. Remove the curse at once," Hermione raised her wand, but she hesitated for a split second, reminding herself that they were still students and that was all he needed to disarm Hermione as well.

"I won't remove the curse Professor Mudblood, but I will hurt your puppy some more," Mulciber laughed sardonically.

Exchanging a look with Rowle they both raised their wands pointing at John, who's eyes widened in fear.

Both of them yelled, "SECTUMSEMPRA!"

While Hermione without really thinking and hesitating threw herself in the line of fire, immediately breaking down, with blood splashing everywhere.

"PROTEGO," suddenly somebody roared.

The force of the spell was so strong it lifted the attackers off their feet and knocked them into the opposite wall, where they crumpled to the floor unconsciously. Severus with Elena sitting on his hip in her pyjamas, came rushing towards the horrifying scene unfolding in front of him. He quickly cast a body binding spell on the attackers and handed a crying Elena to the head boy, who was sitting on the floor leaning to the wall pale and slightly shivering.

Severus fell to his knees at Hermione's side.

"No. Hermione, please stay with me," he whispered, tears beginning to spill from his eyes.

He wiped them away and started singing a healing spell, when Minerva turned around a corner.

"What's the meaning of… Oh no! Mister Bell what happened?"

But the head boy wasn't able to answer, although the tongue-tying curse had lifted, with the attacker falling unconscious. She sent her Patronus to several of her colleagues to inform them what happened and lifted the still crying baby out of John's shaking arms. She held Elena close and rocked her, while singing and cooing into her ear to sooth her.

Neville came running around the corner seeing his friend lying on the floor in her own blood he yelled, "Hermione! What happened?"

"We don't know, Neville. Will you please accompany Mister Bell back to the Gryffindor common room? Give him a calming draught and please try to find out what happened and make sure his friends are taking care of him."

"I'll take her to the hospital wing," Severus said with a shaky voice, carefully lifting Hermione's lifeless body from the floor.

"Will she…" Minerva's voice trailed off not daring to say what she thought.

"I don't know," Severus said and tears started running down his face once again. He made his way to the hospital wing, the few students, who were still around so close to curfew, where shocked to see their, normally so collected and strong Defence teacher silently crying while carrying his apprentice's lifeless, bloodstained body through the corridors.

* * *

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked when he arrived at the infirmary.

"She was attacked by some students! I need some dittany, blood replenishing potion and some warm water and a wash cloth," he said leaving no room for further discussion and gently lowered Hermione, who slightly whimpered, to one of the beds.

"Shh, my girl I'll be taking care of you!"

"You'll be taking care of her? Don't be ridiculous Snape? Who is the nurse here? And you are the one who brought her in this mess in the first place, with that bloody curse of yours. I can't believe you invented that. It leaves the most horrible gashes as you can see. I'm so mad at you…"

"That's enough, Poppy," Minerva, who had just entered the room, cut across her harshly.

"If Severus wants to take care of Hermione he is certainly allowed to do so, you may run some diagnostic spells, but otherwise he has my permission to tend to her."

Poppy slammed the potions down on Hermione's nightstand and ran a few diagnostic spells huffing, "She should be alright, she is just very weak and needs rest."

"I still need some water and a wash cloth, please." Severus said pouring the blood replenishing potion down Hermione's throat.

"What for?" Poppy asked angrily.

"Poppy it really is enough now. Bring him what he needs."

Madame Pomfrey stomped away and came back with a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth.

"I don't approve! I don't approve of their relationship and I don't approve of Snape taking care of her," the matron huffed.

"I've had it with you now," Minerva scolded, "I've been watching your behaviour towards Severus since he came back in September. It's inexcusable. I know you had a soft spot for Albus, I don't know if there was more and I don't care. But it was your Albus who asked Severus to kill him, very well aware what it would do to Severus. With his act Severus helped to bring down Tom Riddle and he saved Albus from a slow and painful death. But nobody ever asks how Severus feels about it. Albus made him a murderer against his will. I don't even can begin to comprehend what that must mean for him."

Severus who was carefully undressing Hermione swallowed hard a couple of times at the words of the headmistress.

"So you will make sure he gets everything he needs. Have I made myself clear? And if I were you I wouldn't mess with him, he hasn't got his magic under control, when it comes to protecting Hermione.I guess you heard somebody casting a shield charm a couple of minutes ago. That was Severus and it happened at the other end of the castle, so you shouldn't have been able to hear it. So don't mess with him."

Poppy nodded and went to her office.

"Severus my dear, do you want me to take care of Elena?"

"Yes please. If you have any questions ask Trinky or Flipsy, they'll know."

"Good night Severus, take good care of her."

"I will," he promised. Severus placed some screens around the bed to give them some privacy and undressed her further until she was completely naked in front of him. There were ghastly slashes and cuts over her whole body. Severus applied dittany all over them, which made most of them disappear, just two deeper one's were still visible, one on her right thigh and on her hip.

"My girl," he sighed and carefully started to wash the blood of her body.

After he had finished he covered her and went to Madame Pomfrey, "Can you please watch her for a couple of minutes I just want to get her pyjamas and some of her personal belongings."

Madame Pomfrey nodded.

When he came back, Poppy was standing next to Hermione, "I've to admit you did a good job."

"Thank you! Look I didn't want to kill him. He was one of my closest friends."

"I know, it's just I miss him so much."

"I miss him too."

"Do you want some tea Severus?"

"That would be nice."


	25. I'm still here

_**AN: I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

Severus woke up the next morning, his back killing him, since he was sitting on a chair but his head was resting next to Hermione's on the bed. Hermione was still sleeping.

He took her hand and rubbed small circles on it whispering, "Hermione, my girl you need to wake up. Please!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure she will, Severus. But her body needs the rest. That was a severe attack. Look I brought you some breakfast," Poppy said.

"Thanks Poppy!"

The door to the Hospital wing opened and Neville came in, "How is she doing?"

"She is still sleeping," Severus sighed, leaning back and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She will be fine I'm sure. I actually need to get down to the green-house. I just wanted to check how she has been doing. Oh and Mister Bell wants to give this to Hermione, but he doesn't dare coming in," Neville said handing him a gift with a single pink rose tied to it.

"I talk to him. Thanks for stopping by, Neville."

"See you later Severus."

Severus gently brushed over Hermione's cheek and went to look outside for John.

"Mister Bell shouldn't you be studying for your N.E.W.T.s?" Severus asked approaching the boy.

"I can't concentrate. I keep reliving the events of last night. She saved me, throwing herself between me and the attackers. Shouldn't I have saved her, Sir?"

"No John. She was never yours to save. She is the teacher and you are the student, she had to save you. I just don't get why she didn't use her wand?" "Mulciber disarmed her."

"WHAT?"

"Well she hesitated only for a split second. I'm not sure why though?"

"I know why. She hesitated because they are students."

"But that's just stupid isn't it?"

"Actually no. It's what every good teacher should do. Think before striking down a student. I'm proud of her. My brave Gryffindor girl. She didn't do anything wrong."

"Except that now she is in the hospital wing," John growled.

"She'll be fine Mister Bell. I tell you what, you get back to your studies and as soon as she wakes up I let you know."

"Promise me you will take good care of her," John said.

Severus chuckled, causing John to realise what he just said.

"I'm sorry Sir, that was a bit inappropriate."

"Don't worry. And I promise to take care of her," Severus smiled.

* * *

In the afternoon a couple of teachers where standing in the middle of the infirmary quietly discussing, how to deal with the four troublemakers, Severus being one of them.

"They should be expelled immediately," Severus growled.

"Severus I want to talk to Hermione first, before we make any rash decisions," Minerva said carefully.

"Severus," came a small voice from Hermione's bed.

Severus spun around.

"Hermione you're awake," he said and rushed to her side, peppering her face with small kisses.

"I'm so glad, I thought I had lost you," he said in a choked up voice, tears running down his face.

"Don't cry my love. I'm still here," she said, her voice sounding weak, wiping away his tears.

"I'm so tired," she whispered and closed her eyes again.

"Then sleep my girl," he replied softly caressing her cheek.

He got up, turned around and looked at Minerva. Feeling the knot in his stomach untie he rushed to her, hugged her tightly and suddenly started sobbing violently. The other teachers quietly left the room, not wanting to disturb this private moment.

"Shh Severus my dear. She is going to be fine. And you need some rest. Come on!"

She ushered him to the bed next to Hermione, pulled back the covers and shooed him into bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, tiredness was overpowering him.

"Can I adopt you as a mum," he mumbled.

"Certainly son," she whispered, brushing a strand of his hair out of his face and softly kissing his cheek.

* * *

"Severus! Severus! What happened? Are you alright?" Hermione's fearful voice startled him out of his sleep.

"What's wrong? Why are you yelling at me?" Severus slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you in a hospital bed? Are you alright?"

"Minerva wanted me to rest, and put me into this bed," he said his voice still hoarse from sleeping.

"Minerva put you to bed?"

"Oh shut up! You seem already better than yesterday."

"I feel quite good, still a bit weak though," she replied.

"Good, then look at your presents and let me sleep some more," he grumbled and pulled the covers over his head.

"You might want to start with the one with the rose," came Severus muffled voice from under his blanket.

"Is it from you?"

"No. Mister Bell," Severus grumbled. Hermione took the present from her nightstand and read the card that was attached to it.

 _Dear Professor Granger,_

 _I'm sorry about what happened. I wish I could have saved you from them, but instead you saved me. Thank you! I hope you will be better soon. I wish you all the best for your teaching carrier because I personally think you are brilliant teacher. I hope we can stay in touch after I have graduated._

 _Love,_

 _John_

 _PS: You said you wished you had the real picture, so I was able to pull some strings._

When she opened his present, she had to smile. Somehow he had managed to get the picture of Severus and herself, which had been taken on their first date and published on the Prophet. He had framed it in a simple black wooden frame.

After she looked through all the 'Get well!' cards, opened the presents and ate some sweets, she felt so tired, she had to close her eyes again. When Severus woke after half an hour, he looked at a sleeping Hermione. He sighed and got up. Knowing that he had to look after his daughter, since Hermione was obviously doing better, gathering from the sweet wrappers littered around her bed. He approached her quietly, bent over and gently kissed her forehead.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up," he whispered.

"Can you hold onto me," she asked scooting over to make some room in her bed.

"Always," he mumbled and sat on her bed and pulled her close to him.

"So what's going to happen to them?" she whispered.

"We don't know yet. Minerva wanted to talk to you first. What do you think?"

"I don't know. What's your opinion?" Hermione asked.

"I would expel them," he growled.

"I knew you would say that, but…"

"But what Hermione? They nearly killed you."

"But they didn't intend to."

"But Mister Bell, that's much better," he replied sarcastically.

"Harry used that spell and he didn't get expelled," Hermione said quietly.

"Potter didn't know what it did," he said angrily.

"They are off age and they were very well aware, what would happen. And two of them cast the spell, which made it a really severe attack. It's just inexcusable. They can call themselves lucky if this doesn't come in front of the Wizengamot," he huffed. "I can't believe that you are so hesitant when it comes to their punishment. You didn't have a problem with Jones' being punished so hard, when his crime was less severe than this attack."

Hermione felt anger bubbling up, "You really think his attack was less severe. You listen to me. Jones has been grown up in wealth and safety, he has not been through a war. He is just a spoilt brat and he is about 10 years older than our four troublemakers, so he should know better. They are merely off age, confused and misled. They have been through a war, some of their parents were killed or ended up in Azkaban. So I'm not surprised something like that happened. They need somebody who they can look up to, who teaches them the right stuff. And don't you think they deserve a second chance, just like you got one?"

"I can't believe how stupid they are. They have done so many idiotic things, it makes Potter and Weasley look like saints."

"And I can't believe you just defended Harry and Ron."

"Me neither."

"Can we postpone this discussion?"

"Sure. I'm just glad I didn't lose you," he buried his face in her curls, "I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."

All of a sudden the door opened and Minerva came in with Elena in her arm, "Look Elena, it's your dad. She misses you Severus."

When Elena caught sight of Severus she stretched her arms out and said, "Dada!"

"Did she just say … Did you just say daddy! That's right I'm your daddy!" He gathered her in his arms and kissed her.

"Have you already talked about, what's supposed to happen to our four troublemakers?" The headmistress asked.

"Can we maybe talk about it in the evening? I don't know yet."

"Sure. I'll see you three later." Minerva left them.

"Wow she just said her first word, she has grown up so much," Hermione said stroking over Elena's hair, when the door opened again and John Bell peeked inside the room.

"By all means, come in Mister Bell before you dislocate your neck," Severus grumbled.

"Professor Snape! Professor Granger!" he slightly bowed his head.

"Hello Mister Bell. How are you doing?"

"Better now, that I see you are up and well," he gave her a small smile.

"Thank you for the photo. That's very sweet of you."

"You're welcome and thank you for saving me. I actually have to go, I just wanted to say thank you. Will I see you two at the party?"

"What party?"

"My sister just got engaged and they're having a party in a couple of days," he said.

"Why would your sister invite us to her engagement party?"

"Didn't you know she got engaged to your best friend?"

"Oh … Bell …. Katie. I didn't know Katie is your sister. Ron must be so happy," she smiled.

"So I hope to see the two of you there," he said and was about to leave.

"Good luck with your test."

"Thank you," he said, when the door opened once again and all three of them grabbed their wands, seeing Thorben Rowle come in.

Rowle took his wand out of his sleeve, prompting all three of them to raise their wand. But he only put it on the floor.

"May I speak to Professor Granger, please," he asked.

The head boy and Severus both stepped in front of Hermione, standing shoulder to shoulder with their arms crossed over their chests and their legs apart.

Hermione had to grin about their sweet protective behaviour.

"Mister Rowle what do you want from me? Guys you have to move, he can't even see me."

"That was the general idea," Severus grumbled but they both stepped aside. Thorben Rowle slowly approached the bed.

"Professor Granger I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said quietly staring at the floor.

"Look at me Mister Rowle," she said harshly," Did you know what would happen, when you cast it?"

He swallowed hard and whispered, "I did."

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED MISTER BELL AND YOU NEARLY KILLED PROFESSOR GRANGER," Severus yelled furiously, making Elena cry.

"Shh sweetie, I'm just so … so…," his voice trailed off.

"What were you thinking Mister Rowle?" Hermione asked calmly.

"I don't know. I didn't think it would be that bad. My dad taught me that curse and now he is in Azkaban. I wanted him to be proud of me."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "And I thought his father that curse."

"WHAT?" John yelled.

"I invented that curse in the first place. I was just as insecure and misled as Mister Rowle here."

"Professor Granger, John, I'm really sorry about what I did. Can you forgive me?"

"Mister Rowle you need to sort out your priorities. You need to see for yourself if pleasing your father is more important than the wellbeing of other people. If that's the case I don't see much hope for your future. Otherwise I suggest you quickly make some new friends and renounce the Dark Arts. I will accept your apology, because I get the feeling you really mean it."

"I do."

"I'm not sure what will happen to you but something you'd better understand: It was a severe attack and there will be consequences. You may go now. Mister Bell, please lead him to the library. I'm sure Mister Rowle has some studying to do, so close to the test," Hermione said with a stern voice.

When they left, Hermione fell back in her bed and said, "I'm tired again."

"You need to rest my girl," he stroked over her cheek.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Do I have to go to that party?" Severus whined.

"What? How can you still think about the party after what just happened?"

"I just don't want to think about him. He reminds me so much of myself. I hope he will find a way out of this mess," Severus sighed.

"So about the party. I would love if you would come with me. There's gonna be alcohol, I'm sure. And we could find some hidden corner and throw a party of our own," she winked at him.

"I still need a little convincing though," he grinned mischievously.

"Well you have to bend down a little, because my hip and my thigh still hurt a bit."

"As you wish," he said bowing his head.

She pulled him yet a little further down until their lips touched and she kissed him heatedly, leaving him breathless.

"Convinced!" he smiled.

* * *

It was the same evening, when Severus came back to the hospital from having dinner at the Great Hall. He found Hermione reading a book, while carelessly shovelling some sheperd's pie in her mouth.

"Enjoy your meal," he said, while sitting down on her bed. "Thanks," she replied with her mouth full.

"So I gather, by your happily eating and reading you haven't heard what happened?"

"No. What happened?"

"Mister Rowle turned himself in!"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me correctly. So that means, that he will have to appear before the Wizengamot and so will the other three. The good news is he made a step into the right direction. The bad news he has the others and half of Slytherin house turned against him."

"So I have to turn up at court the third time in a year. That's just ridiculous," she whined, but suddenly she grabbed the front of Severus' robes, looked into his eyes and said desperately, "Promise me something Severus. Make sure Thorben isn't going to Azkaban. He desperately is looking for somebody to look up to and we don't want him to find that person in Azkaban. Promise me!"

Severus took her hands in his and said, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

 _ **AN: Looking forward to your reviews! ;-) Thanks for your support! Next chapter might take a little bit longer than normally!**_


	26. First Birthday and other celebrations

_**AN: So here you go! I hope you like it?!  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

"Good thinking wearing those jeans," Hermione chuckled looking at the dark blue pair of jeans she liked so much.

"Everything I can do my girl, to get this private party started earlier," Severus growled into her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

"Come on now, otherwise we'll be late. I hate being late," she pulled him towards the building that was her second home.

"Why am I not surprised?" he chuckled.

"Hermione! How are you doing?" Harry hurried towards her and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine thank you," she smiled.

"Good evening Professor Snape!"

"Mister Potter," Severus slightly bowed his head.

"Hermione, you look so happy, I haven't seen you so happy in a long, long time. Mind you I haven't seen you in a long time anyway."

"I am happy. I'm in love," she simply said.

"That's good to hear, I'm happy for you. It wouldn't happen to be the slightly scary wizard you're in love with, that's standing next to you, who is likely to hex me into oblivion if I say another word," Harry grinned.

"The very same it is," Hermione said leaning onto Severus who snaked an arm around her waist.

"I'm happy for you. Please take good care of her Sir."

"I will. Please call me Severus, otherwise that's just ridiculous, you are after all Hermione's best friend," he said.

"Very well then, S… Severus!"

"Hermione! I'm so happy you could make it. My brother has been talking non-stop about you," Katie who just came out of the house said.

Severus rolled his eyes and held her even closer in a very possessive way.

"But he also told me, that you are in a relationship with Professor Snape," she laughed, when she saw her former professors jealous behaviour.

"And I still can't believe it. The greasy git," Ron grumbled appearing at his fiancés side.

"But I told you she is really happy about it," said John Bell approaching.

"Stop analysing my life. Come on Severus, there is music, I want to dance," she pulled him towards the building, leaving all of them behind.

"Dunderheads," she grumbled. "Please dance with me, Severus!"

"As you wish," he said and pulled her closer.

One by one the others came back inside and didn't pay much attention to them anymore, except for Ron who was leaning to a book-shelf and stared at them angrily.

He couldn't believe that of all people she was with him. Ron didn't mind that she was in a relationship, he was so happy with Katie, he wanted her to be just as happy. But not with him! He looked at them. Saw them dancing closely, Snape had his hand on her waist, and his other hand held hers. They were looking into each other's eyes. He whispered something Ron couldn't hear, but he saw how Hermione's face lit up and broke into a lovely smile, a smile that obviously was only meant for her love, Severus Snape. Ron's features softened.

What if he made her happy, would that be the most terrible thing? The man was a bloody hero, even he had to admit that. The music stopped and Severus kissed her tenderly and then with his hand on the small of her back ushered her to a table, where his mother had prepared refreshments for everybody to help themselves. He poured both of them a glass of red wine and they were standing together talking, when she fetched a book from a nearby book-shelf and started browsing through it. Ron smiled, having a flashback of his bushy-haired friend, walking the halls of Hogwarts hidden behind a pile of books. Snape was now looking over her shoulder, resting his chin on it, pointing something out in the book, which made her nod in agreement. Actually they made a good match, they both were the intellectual type, ambitious and booklovers. And it seemed like he honestly was in love with her and she didn't seem that happy for a very long time.

He sighed and walked up to them.

"Professor Snape, Hermione, I'm sorry I behaved rather rudely. I hope you can forgive me," Ron said quietly.

"And I wanted to ask you Hermione, if I may have this dance, please?"

Severus raised his eyebrow, surprised by this unexpected apology.

"I would love to dance with you Ron," Hermione beamed at him. Ron led her to the middle of the room, where a few other couples where dancing.

"I'm really sorry I was such a git. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not Ron. What can I say he makes me happy. He is so carrying, we have a lot in common. I love him," she replied.

He chuckled, "I noticed. I'm glad you are back to normal, well as normal as anyone can be after going through that bloody war. I love you, Hermione. You are my second sister."

"I love you too, Ron," she smiled, leaning her cheek to his chest.

After an hour of talking to different people, reassuring Molly that Elena was perfectly fine with having Minerva looking after her and Hermione dancing with different men, Severus took Hermione's hand and pulled her after him away from the party, to the first floor. He pushed her against a wall and kissed her passionately.

"What about that private party?" He huskily whispered in her ear.

"Whenever you're ready Sir," she grinned mischievously.

He opened the door closest to them, peeked inside and said, "Perfect."

When she stepped inside the room Hermione said, "How on earth is that perfect? It's Molly's and Arthur's bedroom, for Merlin's sake!"

"I know, but see, in all the others we would be disturbed sooner or later. It's an engagement party, the party breathes love and well … sex. But Molly and Arthur aren't going to want to have sex tonight, not until the party comes to an end at least. That gives us some time."

"Severus you are a wicked, wicked man," she said pulling him close.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Elena, happy birthday to you!"

Severus and some of his friends were singing to Elena who was sitting on his lap, looking a bit suspicious, about what was going on. Severus had, with Hermione's advice, invited some of his friends for Elena's first birthday. He was amazed that there were some people he actually considered to be his friends. Together with Hermione he had decided on a small party down at the lake, since the weather was nice and warm.

Later they would have a barbecue but now they had, coffee, tea and Elena's birthday cake, which Flipsy and Trinky brought to the table.

The cake was in the shape of Hogwarts castle, with one candle on top, prompting Hermione to say, "Wow that's a great cake! Well done!"

The two house-elves beamed at Hermione and bowed their heads.

"Should we blow out the candle together Elena sweetheart? You are already one today, I can't believe how fast this last year went by." Severus got up and blew out the candle for Elena, who looked at him with wide eyes and said, "Daddy."

"Yes I'm your daddy sweetheart," Severus replied and softly kissed her cheek.

Hermione handed Elena a present saying, "Happy birthday Elena sweetie."

Severus sat down with Elena once again and she started playing with the ribbon on the present.

"I know that's very interesting to play with, but I'm getting the feeling, that what's inside might be even more interesting to play with. Shall we open it? Come on!"

He carefully opened the present and revealed a cute rag doll, that Elena immediately gathered in her arms, cuddled and kissed.

"Oh that's a cute doll Elena, isn't it! Let's just say thank you to Hermione."

Severus got up, went over to Hermione, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Thank you so much, it's a really cute present."

"Why don't you give Hermione a kiss, Elena?" Severus suggested.

Elena sitting on Severus hip, threw her arms around Hermione's neck, still holding onto her new doll and placed a wet kiss on her cheek.

Hermione lifted her out of Severus' arms and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek.

"Happy birthday, sweetie! I'm glad you like the doll. I'm so happy you're in my life," she whispered that last sentence in the little girl's ear, so only Severus heard her, since he was standing close enough. He stepped even closer and kissed Hermione's temple.

Every once in a while the giant squid would come to the surface of the lake and wave at Elena, who squealed with excitement every time he did.

Severus, shaking his head in wonderment on the funny behaviour of the animal, opened some more presents with Elena including a patchwork quilt for her bed from Molly and Arthur, a children's cauldron to play with and a book from himself and two books from Minerva.

Severus was just about to cut the cake for Elena, when Neville arrived running and panting, waving a present around his head, "Sorry, major crisis at the green-house."

Seeing Minerva's worried face he added, "But it's all under control. Pomona might be a little late though. Anyway, happy birthday Elena!"

Neville kissed the top of her head and handed her a big present.

"It's from Pomona and me, since your dad used to be such a brilliant flyer."

"I didn't know that," Hermione mumbled. Severus opened the present holding a toddler's broom in hands, grinning, "Wow Neville thanks!"

"That's not really safe, is it," Hermione said quietly.

"She'll be fine," Severus grinned and sat Elena on the tiny broom, who's hands found the handle immediately and held on to it. Before he let her go he cast a cushioning charm on the floor, so she wouldn't hurt herself falling off. But instead of falling off, she soared through the air a couple of inches above the ground, her black hair was flying around her face and she was smiling widely.

"I can't watch. She will fall off. Please stop it," Hermione said looking slightly pale.

"You are not her mother, Hermione. If Severus is fine with it, you should be too," Minerva scolded. Hermione's eyes grew wide and started to fill with tears, before she turned around and hurried away.

"Was that really necessary?" Severus demanded harshly.

"Neville please keep an eye on Elena," he said and hurried after Hermione.

Once Severus was gone, Molly glared at Minerva hand on her hip saying, "Why did you say something like that? Hermione has been that little girl's foster mum over the last year. She naturally is worried about her falling off that broom. I was scared every time one of my kids went on that bloody toddler's broom. Sorry Neville, it is a great gift."

There was a slight blush creeping over Minerva's face and she mumbled, "I just didn't want others to think he is doing a bad job as a father."

"But you know he is not and I'm sure Severus knows his doing fine and we all here can see he is doing a brilliant job. Who would have guessed," Molly mumbled that last part, to herself, but loud enough so everybody could hear.

Meanwhile Severus found Hermione sitting on a rock at the shore, hidden from view from the others, throwing pebbles into the lake. Turning around, when she heard him approach she said, "I'm sorry, I'm behaving really childish. I just didn't want the others to see me cry. I'm not even sure why I'm crying."

Severus offered her his hand, pulled her up and gathered her in his arms.

"My girl, don't worry. I like that you care so much for Elena and that you worry about her well-being. If anybody has the right to raise their concerns it should be you. And you did and that's fine. Minerva had no right telling you off. Please come back and have a nice afternoon with us. Come on!"

He broke away from her, kissed her nose and taking her hand they walked back to the others.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, when it comes to Severus I'm a tad overprotective. He is like my son," Minerva said when they arrived back at the party.

"That's how I feel about Elena," Hermione said quietly.

"I know, I'm sorry," Minerva said giving her a hug.

"I can't believe she is still holding onto that broom. You must have been a hell of a flyer, if she has inherited your talent," Hermione smiled.

"Severus was really good, but unfortunately there were less talented students with rich parents, who bought their way into Slytherin's quidditch team. That was the end of Severus' career as a professional quidditch player," Minerva explained.

Later that afternoon, everybody was waiting for the meat on the barbecue to be ready. Severus and Hermione were standing a little bit further away from the others looking over the lake, when Arthur came up to them.

"By the way the next time you have sex in our room, at least have the decency to open the window afterwards," Arthur said quietly.

Severus had to hide his grin in Hermione's hair, who was fortunately standing right in front of him, while Hermione blushed fiercely stammering, "What … How? … Why would you think we had sex in your room?"

Arthur snorted, "Please, I've been living in a house with horny teenagers for a very long time, I know what sex smells like and I know the smell of your perfume."

He leaned towards Hermione and sniffed, saying "Yeah right, that's the one."

"Does Molly know?" Hermione asked horrified.

Arthur shook his head.

Severus who had his face back under control, stepped beside Hermione holding out his hand to Arthur saying, "I'm sorry Arthur, it was my idea. I hope you can forgive us?"

Arthur grumbled something sounding remotely like, "Young love," and shook Severus' hand in return.

The evening was enjoyable for all of them. Especially Severus had a good time, being with some friends, not having to worry about how to survive the next day. The grown-ups were sitting at the lake for a long time, while Elena was sleeping in her push-chair.

* * *

A couple of days later Hermione and Severus were walking down to the lake with Elena in between them. It was a warm July afternoon and they would leave for Crete soon. Every so often Hermione and Severus would pull Elena up in the air, prompting her to giggle every time they did it. But as soon as the lake came into view, she broke away and toddled towards the lake as fast as her chubby legs would carry her.

"Is she still obsessed with the giant squid?" Hermione asked amused.

Severus rolled his eyes," Yes. I wonder if she will be doing the same thing she did yesterday."

Elena came to a halt right at the shore and started yelling, "I-AN ID! I-AN IIIID!"

"Is she yelling 'giant squid'?" Hermione started giggling.

"Yes apparently so. But wait it gets better," Severus grumbled, when suddenly the giant squid broke through the surface of the lake, came towards the shore and started playing with Elena.

Elena suddenly turned around and said, "Daddy i-an id," and pointed to the large animal.

"I know sweetie your friend the giant squid is here. That's cool, isn't it?" Severus smiled at his daughter.

"Aww that's so cute, the mini dungeon bat and the giant squid, best friends," Hermione laughed.

After a couple of minutes they giant squid left Elena, who was waving frantically and then started throwing pebbles into the water.

Severus turned to Hermione and smiled at her, his eyes full of love, he took her hands in his and got down on one knee. Hermione gasped.

"Hermione my girl, the last months with you were amazing. I didn't think I would find love again, but I found you. I know I am far from perfect and way too old, I can't offer you anything special, I'm not rich and not handsome, but I do love you, I would give my life for you …"

Elena who sensed that there was something special going on, toddled towards them, looked back and forth between Severus and Hermione and all of a sudden copied what her father did, getting down on one knee, which cost her all the balance she could muster and then she looked up at Hermione just as expectantly as her dad. Hermione brought her hand to her mouth and covered it and a tear started to run down her cheek as she looked at father and daughter looking so much alike proposing to her.

"Hermione it might be way too early in our relationship, but it feels so right for me…" he had produced a little black velvety box, from inside his pocket and opened it, presenting a beautiful ring, with a small diamond.

"… and so I wanted to ask you, if you want to marry me, Hermione?"

Hermione fell to her knees in front of him and pulled father and daughter in a hug.

"I would love to become your wife, my love" she whispered in his ear.

"There is something else I wanted to ask you," Severus said his voice thick with emotion.

"Do you want to adopt Elena?"

"Wow… Severus … really? You want me to be her mum?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Severus nodded, "I know she never really got to know Sophia, which is sad, and Sophia will hopefully always hold a special place in her heart. But over the last year you became sort of her foster mum, but I want more. I want you to be her real mum. Can you imagine it for yourself?"

Tears were streaming down her face and she nodded, unable to speak.

"Is that a 'yes'?" he asked.

"Y…Yes, I would love to be part of your family and be Elena's mum," she managed to say her voice trembling.

They stayed at the lake until the sun started to set and it got chilly, they weren't talking much, but enjoying each other's company.

"Come on let's go back to the castle Elena. Your mum is shivering," he said to Elena and helped Hermione up.

"You know, when you came to my place a year ago, I hoped for a tiny bit of adventure and now you are taking me on the biggest adventure I can imagine," she gave him a small smile.

Severus bent down whispering, "My girl," and tenderly kissed her.

* * *

 _ **AN: So that was the chapter I had originally planned to be the end of the story, but there are so many loose ends now, that I will continue writing it. But you have to give me some time, because I normally try to finish writing a story, before I post it.**_

 _ **If you have any ideas of things you would want to have in the story, just let me know! I can't promise anything, but maybe you'll find your idea in the story. Thanks for everybody, who has already given me ideas how to continue this story.**_

 _ **Next update probably in September. I'm sorry there will be a lot of things going on for me this summer. I hope you'll stay with me and don't abandon me and my story ;-)**_

 _ **Have a nice summer!**_


	27. Thorben Rowle

_**AN: So it's September 2nd today, unfortunately I didn't get as far with my story as I wanted to, but I thought I owe you to at least to post the next chapter now, since you are always so supportive. I started working again, so I won't be able to post as frequently as I used to. Thank you for not abandoning me and my story.  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

"I would ask the defendants to please stand up, for the proclamation of sentence! The Wizengamot has conferred and also consulted Headmistress Professor McGonagall to come to a conclusion. Mister Thorben Rowle the fact that you showed regret about your act and that you turned yourself in, will act extenuating to your punishment. Mister Thorben Rowle the Wizengamot sentences you to work for nine months at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will board and lodge at the school and Professor Severus Snape will act as your parole officer. Be warned, at the slightest misconduct you will go to Azkaban and serve a four months sentence there. Is there anything you want to add to that Mister Rowle?" The deputy chief warlock asked.

"I want to say once again to Professor Granger and Mister Bell, how sorry I am about what happened and I hope they can forgive me one day," Thorben Rowle said with slumped shoulders, looking at Hermione, who gave him a small encouraging smile, while Marius Mulciber hissed in disgust.

"Mister Marius Mulciber the Wizengamot gives you the chance to decide on your punishment, because we want to give you the chance to take a step in the right direction…"

"Never!" came Mulciber's hateful voice.

"Listen to me Mister Mulciber you have the choice to do a twelve-months community service, similar to Mister Rowle, just not at Hogwarts, or you will go to Azkaban for seven months."

"I'll go to Azkaban with my head held high. It will make all the Death-Eaters imprisoned there proud. PUREBLOODS FOREVER!" he yelled.

"Hold your tongue Mister Mulciber," the deputy chief warlock said.

"I knew it," Severus said quietly to Hermione, "there is no way he would have chosen community service. He is such an idiot. I can't believe it."

Hermione took his hand in both of hers and held onto him tightly.

"So Mister Marius Mulciber will go to Azkaban for seven months. As to you Mister Fabius Jugson and Mister Wotan Travers you haven't been directly involved in the incident, but nevertheless were threatening Mister Bell and Professor Granger. It came to our knowledge that both of you have failed your N.E.W.T.s. So both of you will get the chance to go back to Hogwarts and repeat your last year and take your N.E.W.T.s. You won't be going back to Slytherin House though, you will be sorted in other houses and you will be under direct supervision of Headmistress Minerva McGonagall…"

"What if we are not going back to Hogwarts," Wotan Travers rebelliously cut across her.

Severus rolled his eyes about the stupidity of his student.

"Mister Travers that is not an option. You'll be going back to Hogwarts. At the slightest misconduct you will be doing six months of community service. I hope you can see it at as chance to sort out your life. I would ask you Headmistress McGonagall to take Mister Travers and Mister Jugson back to Hogwarts and you Professor Snape to take care of Mister Rowle. Mister Mulciber you will be brought straight to Azkaban. This case is closed and I hope I won't see you again before the Wizengamot."

"I doubt it," Severus mumbled. There was commotion in the courtroom, since people were leaving.

Thorben Rowle came up to Severus and quietly asked, "What's happening now Sir?"

"Now we are going back to Hogwarts Mister Rowle."

Mulciber who was led off by Aurors stopped in front of Rowle, spat in his face and hissed, "Traitor! That will have severe consequences, mark my words."

One of the Aurors grabbed his arm and yanked him away.

Hermione handed a handkerchief to Thorben and sighed, "I'm afraid he will carry out his threat. Let's go home."

Thorben wiped his face, handed back the handkerchief saying, "Thank you!"

* * *

Once the three of them arrived back at Hogwarts, Hermione was off to meet with Neville, who had found a building, meeting all the needs for a nursing home, while Severus led Thorben to his office to talk to him.

"Mister Rowle this year is not going to be a walk in the park. You are going to work hard and you are not going to get into trouble. And I want you to show me, that you really want to change your life."

"Yes Sir," Thorben said.

"And I promise you, to look after you and teach you the things that are necessary for life. Tell me Mister Rowle, what about your mother? I know your father is serving his sentence in Azkaban, but what about your mother?"

"She is in St. Mungo's," Thorben mumbled.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to say," the young wizard whispered.

Severus sighed, "Listen to me, I've been a Death Eater I've seen it all. You don't have to be ashamed of what others have done to your mother. I recall your mother as being a good-looking, intelligent and buoyant woman. What happened to Lalita? Please tell me?"

Thorben hid his face in his hands.

"It must have been the last couple of days before the final battle. But I don't know exactly, because I was at Hogwarts. So I can only guess what happen, from the rumours I've heard and how I found her. So I'm assuming my father invited some of his death eater friends and let them have their way with her. They raped and tortured her repeatedly…" He broke off.

"How did you find her?" Severus asked softly.

"I found her a broken woman, physically and mentally. Let's just leave it at that. I brought her to St. Mungo's and stayed with her the first couple of weeks until it became clear she wouldn't be the same again and it didn't make much of a difference if I stayed or not. But I try to visit her regularly."

"Mister Rowle look at me, I won't be able to help your mum, but I promise you to get you out of this mess, so your future will be brighter. If you want it?"

"I really do Sir. I'm just not sure if I'll manage?"

"I've been where you are now and I found a way you are determined and stay away from the wrong kind of people, you'll manage just fine. So and now we go and find a room for you. You will stay in one of Hogwarts guest rooms."

They walked in silence through the deserted halls of Hogwarts.

"Here we are," Severus announced, opening the door to a room close to the Headmistress' quarters.

"It is one of the bigger guest rooms, since you will be staying for nine months. It has a joint bathroom. Apparently there is not much furniture in here. I'll talk to the Headmistress and you should be able to get something out of the storage rooms."

"Don't worry, Sir. I haven't got much stuff. Just the things I brought with me the beginning of the school year following the end of the war."

"How come?"

"Well the ministry took away our house in my father's trial. That was shortly after I arrived at Hogwarts that autumn."

"I think I recall reading something on the prophet."

"Well, then I'll come with you to get your things from the dungeons and I would ask you to avoid the Slytherin common room for your time staying."

When they came back to Thorben's new room after twenty minutes, he just dumped his things on the bed.

"So Mister Rowle, I've got one task for you today. I'll be going on holiday in two days, during this time Professor Longbottom will be in charge of you. No funny business. Do you understand me?" Severus inquired harshly.

Thorben nodded.

"So your task for today is to think of an useful assignment while I'm gone, let me know when we will have dinner together at the Great Hall tonight. I do have a few things in mind, but I want you to come up with something first," Severus turned around to leave the room, when he all of sudden turned back again his features slightly softened.

"Before I forget Mister Rowle, if you need somebody to talk to, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Thank you Professor Snape, I appreciate the offer."

* * *

 ** _AN: Sorry I'm not very good with the language used in court, I wouldn't even be very good with that in my own language. I hope you can overlook that._**


	28. Ultimate Revenge

_**AN: I'm sorry it took me so long and I'm afraid I have to say it won't be possible for me to post more than once every other week. Work and life are a bit hectic at the moment.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione met with Neville at the Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione, hi! I'm glad the trial was over so quickly, that gives us enough time to have a close look on the house I found," Neville said hugging her.

"Well it was really just the proclamation of sentence today, everything else took place yesterday already," Hermione replied.

"So do you want to have lunch first?"

She nodded.

"Very well then. You can tell me all about the trial over lunch."

* * *

Once the two friends had finished lunch, they stepped out onto Hogsmeade's main road.

"So I found a house here in Hogsmeade actually. It's a bit further away from the village centre, but I personally think it would be perfect. Come on Hermione! I'm really excited."

Hermione grinned and followed her friend, who used to be a timid school-boy, that now was this very confident young man, down the road. After they had been walking for ten minutes, Neville came to a halt at the high fence of an old Manor. They peeked inside the garden and Hermione's heart jumped.

"It looks perfect, at least from the outside. The garden is lovely, well at least once it's been taken care of. And the house is huge."

"Come on, let's have a look inside. The wards have been set, to let us have a look around. Keep in mind there hasn't been anyone living in there for quite some time now, so it's all a bit dusty and run down."

"Oh look there is a gazebo and a pond, what's that building over there, it looks like stables?"

"I think it is."

"You know what would be great, to have some animals, some goats, a horse, maybe some bunnies, a few cats. You know the Muggles have something called pet therapy. Animals can help traumatized people to open up and maybe develop some new skills. Something like that, I'm not quite sure. I wouldn't do it professionally, but I think it would be nice, to have some pets around."

"I like the idea, it sounds interesting. I'm so glad to have you on board, I knew you would come up with some good ideas."

Hermione blushed.

"But it was your idea in the first place," she said trying to hide how much she enjoyed his compliment.

Neville just shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on let's have a look inside."

"Wow, that's worse than Grimmauld Place," she said once they stepped inside. The place was literally breathing dark magic.

"I know it's bad, but I've already talked to Harry and Ron, they would look after it on their weekends and so would Molly, Arthur, Minerva and Severus."

"That's good. May I ask who's manor it was, I'm guessing some death eater's?"

"Yes, let's just say I'm getting my ultimate revenge." His face showed an evil grin.

"No! Really? It's Bellatrix' manor!" Hermione gaped at him.

"Not anymore, it now belongs to Teddy Lupin,"he said.

"But wouldn't he want to live there maybe later," Hermione asked.

"I talked to Andromeda and she said, it's not the only manor he owns now and so she would sell this one, for him to have some more money on hand until he is off age."

"Hhm. I didn't know the Lestrange's lived at Hogsmeade," she said.

"They didn't really, just during the summer months. The manor was actually a wedding gift from Rodolphus to Bellatrix. And since they both died and Rodolphus brother died as well, the ministry gave it to Teddy Lupin, since he apparently is the only heir there is."

"What about Andromeda, Narcissa and Draco?"

"Well Narcissa and Draco, I guess the ministry didn't think them worthy of inheriting anything. And I'm not sure about Andromeda, maybe she renounced in favour of her grandson. So let me show you what there is."

They walked through the entrance hall into the drawing room, which Neville thought of turning into a common room, with the library that was right next to it. The drawing room had a big patio, which that led into the garden.

"It's beautiful, a bit dark, but with friendlier and lighter colours, it shouldn't be a problem,"Hermione said taking everything in.

Neville showed her the dining room and a couple of smaller rooms downstairs, before they went upstairs.

"So it's mainly bedrooms and studies on the first floor. All in all, there are seven rooms up here, some of them are so big, we could divide them into two rooms and there would still be enough space. I guess we could accommodate ten to fourteen people. By the way I already had some inquiries of people who asked if we would have a place for their relatives."

"Wow that's great. It's really exciting. One question though, will we be able to afford it all?"

"Well, the manor we can afford. Andromeda doesn't want, what it's actually worth. She said it's important to her, that we can establish this facility, so she only wants the money to enable Teddy a proper education and a life that's not as poor as his dad's was. But still we need employees, the rooms need refurbishing, the garden needs to be done. I found a magical construction company, which only would charge us half of the costs. But still we need to think it all through. Why don't you come back to my quarters and we can talk some more over a cup of tea."

"That sounds good. By the way I think you are doing a wonderful job and this manor will be the perfect place," Hermione said and smiled at him.

"Let's go back to Hogwarts."

* * *

Later that evening Hermione was sitting at her desk, looking through the notes she had taken, while she was going through all the details with Neville. Everything looked promising, but they still had a lot of work to do.

All of a sudden the fire in her fireplace flared up green and Severus asked, "May I come through?"

"Please come through," she answered him with a smile on her face. When he came through she realised how stressed he looked.

"What's wrong my love?" She asked getting up from her desk.

In two long strides Severus went over to her and gathered her in his arms, burying his face in her hair and holding onto her tightly. She heard him breathe heavily and started to soothingly stroke his back.

After a couple of minutes of stroking him, she whispered, "Talk to me Severus. Tell me what's wrong."

He sighed and let go of her.

"Sit down, I'll make some tea," she added and ushered him to the settee. When she came back with two mugs of tea, he was leaning back on the sofa one hand covering his eyes.

"Here is your tea, Severus, " she said putting the mug down on the coffee table.

"So tell me what's wrong."

"Mister Rowle," he replied.

"Hasn't he been behaving?"

"Quite the contrary. He has been on his best behaviour and he also came up with a plan how to occupy himself, while we are gone. He said he could brew some potions for Poppy and he could collect ingredients and help Neville in the green house. And he said that he wants to become a healer, so he could already start on some books. So that's settled. But he reminds me so much of myself, Hermione. It hurts seeing him like this. He has nobody, his dad is in Azkaban and will luckily stay there for a long time and his mum is at St. Mungo's. She would actually be a good candidate for your nursing facility, since she won't recover. They confiscated their house, so he literally has nothing, but the clothes he is wearing. I think it's a bit unfair that the Ministry took away the house from him. It's not his fault his dad is a death eater. I mean he was what … fifteen years old when that happened. Why didn't anybody take care of him, no wonder he became what he is now. I really need to talk to Kingsley. Something is really wrong in our society, if a fifteen year old boy, that is clearly been traumatized by a war, is being left alone. I'm so mad. Especially with myself, why didn't I see it?"

Hermione found his hand and rubbed circles on it with her thumb.

"It's not your fault. Don't look back. Think about what you can do for him now, how to help him."

"When I think about his mum I feel nauseated. Lalita was such a fine woman… " his voice trailed off.

"What happened?" Hermione inquired.

"Sorry, but that's not my story to tell. Hermione, can I maybe stay at your place tonight?"

"What about Elena?"

"Oh I totally forgot, okay will you please stay at my place tonight."

"Certainly."

* * *

When they were lying in his bed half an hour later facing each other Hermione was playing with his hair, every now and then stroking over his cheek with her thumb.

"Can I ask you something Hermione?"

She nodded.

"Do you want to move in with me? I like sharing a bed with you, going to sleep next to you and waking up next to you. It's annoying to have to find somebody to watch Elena, when I want to see you in your rooms. I would love to live with you."

"Me too, just not down in the dungeons," she said making him chuckle.

"Fair enough. Now, tell me about your meeting with Neville," he said stifling a yawn.

"Tomorrow, my love. You are tired and you need some rest," she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm looking forward to our holiday," he mumbled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep immediately.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you enjoyed it!  
**_


	29. Summer holiday

_**AN: I'm really sorry it took me so long. I had the first part of this chapter done ages ago but the rest of it didn't come as easy. Together with my -at the moment quite stressful - job, it didn't help for posting sooner. I'm not really happy about the chapter either, but anyway here it goes.  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

Severus was sitting on the beach sending an admiring look towards his fiancée emerging from the water. Droplets of water were running down her slender body and she gracefully bent down to fetch her towel.

"What's wrong? What's that funny look about?"

"That was supposed to be an admiring look not a funny one. You are gorgeous my girl. Don't you think Elena, your mummy looks amazing?"

Elena looked at her dad not seeming to be very impressed and went back to digging in the sand with her hands.

Hermione burst into laughter, "I think she doesn't care."

"But I do," he said, grabbing her by the neck and gently pulling her down in a devastating kiss leaving her breathless. She let herself fall onto the blanket, looking up into the deep blue sky.

"It's beautiful here," Hermione said taking in her surroundings. It was a small secluded bay with a sandy beach, were hardly any people came by. Over the last two weeks they had fallen into a routine, visiting sights and digs in the morning and as soon as it became too hot they apparated to the bay and spent the rest of the day relaxing on the beach. Hermione normally surrounded by dozens of books, while Severus mostly looked out to the sea and did nothing, except to play with Elena.

"I can't believe you are doing nothing?" Hermione had said more than once.

"I told you before, I enjoy doing nothing, for a change. I can't be bothered reading tons of books at the moment. I'm revelling in the feeling of just being. For most of my life I've lived under a threat and now I'm enjoying just sitting looking out to the sea, having my daughter and my fiancée close by."

"I still can't believe we are engaged now. I'm really happy," she smiled at him.

"So tell me what's the wedding going to be? We haven't been talking about it yet."

"Oh we have to plan a wedding. I totally forgot about it."

His laugh following her statement started off as a deep rumble, bubbled up and he burst out with it, making her grin, since she hardly had seen him so carefree.

"What's so funny?"

"I think you are the only woman I know, who is engaged and forgets to plan her wedding," he chuckled, causing her to stick out her tongue at him.

"Okay let's start planning then," she said closing her book, took a notebook out of her bag and wrote down 'Wedding' and framed it with a few small hearts.

"Better?"

"Hang on," he chuckled and charmed the hearts to sparkle.

"So that will do," he grinned, prompting her to laugh.

"So tell me, what were you thinking," Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"I'm so happy you are marrying me, I don't really care, what the wedding is gonna be like. Do whatever you like," he smiled at her.

Her eyes narrowed and she growled, "Do you really think I'm doing all the work by myself. You want to marry me, you help me."

Severus grinned, "That's gonna be fun."

"So tell me, where do you want to get married," she asked.

"Hogwarts."

"When?"

"Summer."

"Big or small?"

"Small and no press."

"That's a shame I really wanted to invite Skeeter," she replied sarcastically. "Who do you want to invite?"

"Neville and Minerva and I think that's about it. Oh and Neville is gonna be my best man and Minerva stands as my family."

"Am I allowed to invite more than two people?"

"If you must," he said and rolled his eyes theatrically.

"Hey," she playfully smacked his arm.

"So I thought Harry, the Weasleys, Luna and Hannah since she is Neville's girlfriend."

"That goes without saying."

"What about the other professors?"

"Only the ones that don't annoy me, that would be Pomona and Filius."

"And Hagrid," she added.

"What about Poppy and Madame Pince," she asked.

"Don't know," he grumbled.

"What about Mister Bell," he asked.

"You want to invite John?" She asked in disbelief.

"I don't want to, but I think it would be courtesy."

"So guest list done," she grinned.

"What else is there," she played with the pen in her hand.

"Clothes. Traditional or muggle," he asked.

"I want to wear a muggle wedding dress if you don't mind," she said.

"No, what about me?"

"Since you can't wear, what I would like, which would be the white shirt…"

"... and the dark blue jeans," he finished her sentence.

"Yes. Well since you can't wear that, I don't care."

"I'm going with traditional then."

"I want Kingsley, to do be the master of ceremony, if he has got time."

"That's fine with me. Are we done now, can I go back to looking out on the sea."

"Yes. You can relax now, I think we 've been very efficient," Hermione put her notebook back in her bag and started digging in the sand with Elena, when all of a sudden she stopped and whined, "Oh no! I've got to find a dress. Bugger, I hate shopping for formal dresses."

"You are fun," Severus chuckled.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. Just to let you know tomorrow we are going to the magical village of Crete. And we are staying there for one night. I don't care if you like it or not. If I have to go and find a dress, you are going to accompany me to that village."

Severus grumbled something incoherently, got up and went for a swim. He was ploughing through the water doing the crawl, while Hermione was sitting on the beach watching him, amazed that such a brilliant wizard, who was furthermore really good-looking to her, could be interested in her, the bushy-haired know-it-all.

"I think I'm the luckiest woman in the world," she mumbled to Elena, who gave her a big grin in return.

* * *

The next day came and they apparated close to the entrance of the magical village. Severus looked pained, but Hermione didn't comment on it, instead just bounced happily beside him.

"Tell me why you so desperately don't want to go?" Hermione asked after they had entered through the remains of an old fortress, seeing that Severus' mood was reaching a low point, when he kicked away a small pebble. Hermione guessed with more force than, he anticipated, since it hit a stray dog, which howled and ran away, tail between its legs.

"Oops," Severus said grimly.

When Hermione asked him about his foul mood, he pulled her into the dark entrance of an old unoccupied house.

"Listen to me Hermione, I'm not very well liked in the magical world of Europe, there are still many followers of Albus and many followers of Voldemort all over the continent. The first still think I killed Albus because I'm a death eater, the latter are very well aware that I'm not a death eater anymore, so in their eyes I'm a traitor, which I guess I really am form their point of view. Back home I normally know who I'm dealing with, most of Voldemort's followers are in Azkaban and people slowly seem to realise that I killed Albus, because he told me to. But I'm not sure how that knowledge has spread over the rest of Europe. So I never know what to expect, when I go to places I don't know. I don't like that," Severus explained.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry, we can leave if you want to," Hermione replied.

"No we are here now, I'm actually very interested. I've never been to a magical village in Greece."

* * *

They were wandering through the small village, which seemed to be quite similar to Diagon Alley, except for a shop where you could purchase magic carpets in all colours, styles and sizes. Severus who was fascinated by the idea of having his own magic carpet, went inside and it was an hour later, when he came out again, feeling like quite the expert. But in the end he decided against a flying carpet, when Hermione reminded him, how he would look on it.

"I guess you're right, but you have to admit riding a magic carpet, must be brilliant," he said.

"I'm not too sure about that," Hermione replied."But why don't you get yourself a broom, since you used to be an excellent flyer. It's still flying and you could teach Elena."

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"She is your daughter," Hermione grimaced.

"Well she is your daughter too and you have a word in it."

"She is talented, even I have to admit that. You should teach her," Hermione sighed.

Severus just kissed her temple and said, "Come on. I think I saw a book store over there."

He pointed to a shop at the next street corner.

Suddenly there was a tall broad-shouldered man blocking their way.

"Traitor," he hissed.

Hermione stepped in between the two men.

"Is this a threat? Are your threatening my fiancé in the middle of a busy village," Hermione glared up at the man.

"If this isn't the most famous Mudblood. So the rumours are true. You are screwing the mudblood slut," the wizard hissed.

By now Severus had his wand at the ready and gently pushed aside Hermione, staring at the wizard with fury in his eyes.

"Ah here you are Hermione and Severus. I missed you. I'm glad you came," a small and what seemed to be a bubbly young witch, hurried across the street and pulled the astounded couple into a hug, causing the troublemaker to back away a bit.

"And you listen to me Stephanus, I told you once before, if you only moved to our village to get into trouble you can leave at once. Got me?"

The woman said once she let go of Hermione and Severus, who exchanged a quick and suspicious look. The attacker turned around and after a few filthy swearwords disapparated.

"I'm sorry about Stephanus. He is one of the village's troublemakers. By the way I'm Adelphia Nikopolidou, the mayor of this village. I'm sorry I made it seem, like I know you, when I actually only know you from books. But I thought you might have a more quiet stay, when everybody thinks I'm friends with you." She whispered this last part.

"Thank you Miss Nikopolidou," Hermione gave her a small smile.

"May I invite you to dinner at my place tonight? I would be honoured to call you my guests. My husband will be there too. … Please?!" She added after seeing Severus' sceptical expression.

"We are happy to be your guests," Hermione hurried to say, not wanting to disappoint the young woman.

"We live right over there," Adelphia said pointing to a small white house, with a big oleander next to the blue door and a balcony overgrown with bougainvillea.

"Let's say half past seven. Wow I'm really excited. See you later," she added and hurried to the grocery store. Severus groaned.

"She seems nice," Hermione said ignoring him.

"You owe me one," Severus grumbled.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon meandering through the village and ended up at the beach, where Elena was throwing pebbles into the sea.

Suddenly she started shouting, "I-AN ID! I-AN IIIID!"

"Sweetheart I'm afraid there is no giant squid living here," Severus said, when suddenly a gigantic squid broke through the surface and winked at Elena, who turned around with a huge smile on her face.

Hermione grinned and Severus' mouth fell open. Elena was talking to the squid in her own toddler language and it seemed as if the large animal was listening intensely. The squid was reaching out with one of his arms and Elena grabbed it with her small hand holding on to it. She then walked up on one of his other arms, always supported by the animal. By now it seemed that all the tan Severus had gotten during this holiday had vanished. Looking rather pale, his eyes were fearfully fixed on his daughter, who was now sitting on the squid's head, looking quite small. The animal was bobbing up and down, causing Elena to giggle.

"How can you be so calm," Severus gasped.

"I'm sure he won't harm her, the giant squid in the black lake is the most peaceful animal I know," Hermione replied and she proved to be right, when after a couple of minutes the huge animal gently sat her down on the beach and with another wink at Elena was gone.

"She must be a bestiamar," Severus whispered, still a bit pale around his nose.

"A what?"

"A bestiamar. A witch or wizard that can talk to animals, interestingly not snakes though. They are very, very rare. If I remember correctly one of my ancestors was one."

"So apparently her first magic showed really early."

"That's not her first magic," Severus said.

"Wow did she do magic before," Hermione gaped at him.

"No, I just meant that's just not real magic, that's like being an metamorphmagus. It's part of your personality," Severus said.

"Still magic," Hermione huffed.

"But it's nothing like making soft toys dance, or something," he said.

"Really, you want her to make soft toys dance," Hermione raised an eyebrow, "She is so not going to make soft toys dance. She is the mini dungeon bat for Merlin's sake."

Severus chuckled, " So you have high hopes for her then?"

Hermione chose not to answer, just harrumphed and mumbled," Soft toys dancing."

The young family spent their evening with the Nikopolidou family and it turned out to be enjoyable, even for Severus, since Aigidios, Adelphia's husband was a potions master, who was now trained to be a healer. They got along really well and vanished in Aigidios' lab for an hour, leaving the women to play with Elena and talk about Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **So I hope you liked it! Coming up next, more about Thorben Rowle and minerva being**_ _**totally oblivious and annoying Severus.**_

 _ **It won't take as long. I promise**_


	30. Ostrich Policy

_**AN: Thank you for your reviews for all your support, for following and favouriting my story.  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

"So I wonder what Minerva has planned how to deal with the whole situation? I hope she has something up her sleeve. In my opinion there has to be changes. If we carry on as before, the whole situation is going to blow up in our face. There are too many disturbed teenagers around and not only in Slytherin, may I add," Severus said his voice a bit louder than normally.

It was a week before the students would be arriving and Minerva had called them together to the traditional beginning of school year conference. Severus and Hermione were walking through the deserted hallways of Hogwarts towards the headmistress' office.

Hermione nodded, "I agree with you, I'm just not sure, if she will see it the same way. I mean she is very … I don't know."

"Old?"

"Yes, but that's not what I meant. It's rather she is very traditional and very set in her ways. Well we'll see won't we? By the way how is Mister Rowle doing?"

"He is doing fine. He helped Neville a lot while we were away, he stocked up the potions for Poppy and he actually found some facts in the books he was reading he wanted to discuss with me. I've got a time-table worked out for him, but if you have any other ideas for some work for him just let me know. Nothing dull though, he needs to be challenged."

"I'll think about it," she replied just when they had arrived at the gargoyle leading to Minerva's office.

"Ah Hermione, Severus. It's good to have you back. How was your holiday?" Filius, who had just arrived as well, asked.

"It was lovely thank you. I saw a lot of stuff. Crete has such an interesting culture."

Severus grinned at her explanation.

"What about you Severus did you enjoy your holiday?" "

Very much, but I enjoyed the doing nothing part more for once. Just being with my fiancée and my child, going for a swim, going out for a nice meal, watching the sunset."

"I guess it must have been nice to be carefree at last," Filius replied with a knowing smile.

"Exactly. So should we go in?" Severus asked before Filius said the password.

* * *

They were the last ones to arrive at the meeting and so Severus and Hermione were sitting opposite of each other, since all the other seats were already taken.

"Hello everybody, I'm glad you are all back from your holidays and I hope you are all excited about the new school year starting in a week," Minerva greeted them all. Hermione had to bite back a laugh, since Severus was pulling a face about the idea of him being excited about the beginning of term.

"The dormitories and common rooms should be ready in a couple of days. If there is anything in your classrooms that needs to be fixed please let Mister Filch know. The first day will be as always, so nothing new there. Mister Rowle will be spending the next months with us under the wings of Severus, if there are any problems please contact Severus. Mister Travers and Mister Jugson will be repeating their last year, but not in Slytherin anymore. I will be in charge of them, so don't hesitate to talk to me if there are any problems with them. Before we talk about our new first years, is there anything else to discuss?" Minerva asked finishing her explanation.

Hermione looked at Severus, who's face was distorted with supressed anger, due to the fact that Minerva was totally ignoring the events of the last weeks of the previous term.

"What are you intending to do about the fact that four of our students attacked one of their fellow students and a teacher?"Severus asked quietly, trying to control his anger.

"Nothing, there is nothing to do. The case was brought before the Wizengamot and they got their punishment. So I think there is nothing else to do."

"Excuse me, but I beg to differ. Three years ago there has been a war raging in this country and we are bound to deal with the aftermath here in our school. I'm convinced there are many, many students that would need counselling, since they are scared or disturbed. It's our obligation to help them," Severus said quite agitated.

"I totally agree with Severus," Neville said, "I'm a grown man and I have nightmares, I jump at loud noises and I still can't comprehend what happened and I'm still horrified about how many people lost their lives. It must be worse for those young children. We should really do something about it."

"I tell you something, if you observe any disturbing or odd behaviour you report back to me. So know we'll move on to discussing the first years…"

"If that's all you are going to do, I've got to excuse myself, because I think I'm going to be sick," Severus cut across her and left the room slamming the door.

* * *

Fuming at the short-sightedness of the headmistress Severus went down to the lake and started skimming stones. After a couple of minutes he heard someone approach, but couldn't be bothered turning around, thinking it was one of the teachers to convince him coming back to the meeting.

"Wow nine times that was a good one, Sir. I never got the hang of skimming stones," Thorben said, trying to skim a stone himself now.

"Didn't your dad teach you?"

"No my dad never took time for me, except to teach me about pureblood supremacy and point out all my mistakes."

"I'm sorry… You need to bend your knees a little bit more, so you are closer to the surface of the water and the only movement is in your wrist. Look how I'm doing it."

Thorben studied Severus' movement with his head tilted and copied his movement.

"Hey I did it," Thorben grinned.

"Four times. Not bad. You only need a little bit of practice now."

They were skimming stones for a while in silence.

"Isn't there a staff meeting going on at the moment?"

"Yes there is, but I had to clear my head. Can I ask you something?"

Thorben nodded.

"What would have helped you after the war? What could have prevented the events with Mister Bell and Professor Granger?"

"I don't know. I can only speak for myself, but I needed someone to talk to, someone to take care of me, when the thing with my mum happened, someone to teach me right from wrong, … some…someone who would em…embrace me and … hold me, when I woke up from nightmares, but mainly to have somebody with a friendly ear for me," his voice trailed off and he turned away so Severus wouldn't see the tears gathering in his eyes.

"That's what I've thought," Severus mumbled to himself.

"You know tears are nothing to be ashamed of," Severus squeezed Thorben's arm.

"Have you ever cried? That's a sign of weakness. And it's even worse if you do it in front of other people," Thorben glared at Severus and shook his arm off.

"Did your dad teach you that?"

The young wizard nodded stubbornly.

Severus sighed, "I don't think tears are a sign of weakness. They only show that you are capable of emotions and feelings and somehow it helps to let it all out. But I don't know how. I'm fairly new to all of this."

"All of what?"

"Emotions, feelings that sort of thing."

"So did you ever cry in front of other people?"

"Yes I did."

"When?"

"Once when my daughter was born and once in my relationship with Professor Granger."

"A man doesn't cry." Severus sighed, "I once had the same ideas like you, of what a man should or shouldn't do. It turned out I was wrong. Would you like to come up to my office for a cup of tea?"

Thorben shrugged his shoulders .

"Dunno," he mumbled. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was under the impression you wanted to change your life, but I'm not so sure now."

Thorben glared at Severus his arms crossed over his chest.

"That was an invitation to have tea with me, if you don't accept, because you are stubborn, well then I'm ordering you to have tea with me now. We will talk about your tasks for the next couple of weeks. Come on now!"

They walked in silence up to the castle, passing Hagrid on his way to his hut.

"Minerva is pissed at you," he said quietly.

"I didn't expect anything different. Thanks for the warning though," Severus replied.

Shortly after passing the Great Hall, Minerva came storming down the main stair.

"What the hell was that? Do you really think you can just leave the staff meeting, just because I'm not dancing to your tune?" Severus hands clenched into fists.

"It's not about you and me. It's all about the children. You just want to go on like before. Pretend nothing happened, pretend there wasn't an incident were one of your teachers was nearly killed."

"It's just because you care for Hermione. That's all. You wouldn't give a shit if it would have been somebody else."

Severus was infuriated, his magic vibrating around him.

"That's not true and you know it. Come on Mister Rowle, let's go before I forget myself."

When they arrived at Severus' office he had cooled down a little, but Thorben sensed that it was still wise, not to anger his former professor further.

"I'm sorry Sir about my behaviour earlier."

"No hard feelings! Please sit down, I'll make us some tea," Severus gave Thorben a small smile.

"So you really want to become a healer?"

"Yes Sir. I have seen how the healers at St. Mungo's tended to my mother and I decided that's what I want to do. I want to do something useful."

"What about your dad? What will he say?"

Severus turned around from making the tea his voice full of concern, knowing exactly, that Thorfinn Rowle would be less than thrilled when he would find out his son, wanted to become a healer.

"I don't know."

"What would you say to him if he would ask you why on earth you want to become a healer, only sissies become healers."

Severus had a challenging look on his face.

"What does it matter, what I'd say to him? He is in Azkaban anyway. I won't see him for a long time."

"Tell me what you would say to him," Severus barked at Thorben.

"I … I …. would say that I want to be a useful member of society not … not … sc…scum like him."

"Can you say it without stammering," Severus asked his eyes cold.

"I want to be a useful member of our society," Thorben said.

"What makes you think healers are that great, Thorben?"

"They are better than you," Thorben replied.

"Is that so?" Severus asked in a dangerously low voice.

"YES, BECAUSE YOU ARE JUST SCUM," Thorben jumped up from his seat yelling at Severus.

Suddenly realising what he had just yelled at his former potions professor and parole officer he backed away his eyes wide in fear, his hands raising in front of his face to shield himself from any fist that might hit him.

"I … I'm sorry Professor Snape," he stammered. Severus features softened instantly seeing the behaviour of his former student.

"Mister Rowle you don't have to fear anything from me. I won't hurt you. I'm guessing your father did hurt you though," Severus stated matter-of-factly.

Thorben gave a barely visible nod.

"Please sit down and let me explain something to you," Severus said, while Thorben hesitantly sat down again.

"I just wanted to make sure you can stand your ground, that's why I challenged you. As your father is your most inveterate foe it's necessary, that you know what to say and stand firm. That's why I challenged you. There will be others that will be against you and will make fun, but he will be the most dangerous one for you. The day you apologised to Professor Granger and turned yourself in, you changed sides. You made a decision against your dad. And I know it wasn't an easy decision, I know what I'm talking about. I had a father just like yours cold-hearted and abusive."

Thorben swallowed hard at the words of Severus, but knowing he was right.

"I had to make the same decision and it hurt me, because it made me realise that I had to change my life. A life till then I thought to be alright. When it turned out I was wrong all the time it hurt."

For a few minutes there was silence, while Severus finished making the tea.

When Severus handed Thorben a cup of tea, Thorben mumbled, "I'm glad they made you my parole officer. You seem to understand."

Severus gave him a smile. They were sipping their tea in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So since you want to become a healer, I thought you will be in the lab with Professor Granger and me every Saturday morning brewing potions for the hospital wing. That gives Professor Granger the time to concentrate on the more advanced potions for her apprenticeship and it will give you the opportunity to excel at the more simply potions, that are needed at the hospital wing. From Monday to Wednesday you will be helping Madame Pomfrey at the hospital wing. She is an excellent teacher, so if you pay close attention you will be way ahead of your fellow students when you start at St. Mungo's. Thursday afternoons and evenings you will be at Professor Longbottom's side, helping out at the green house and collecting ingredients with him. Thursday mornings and Friday will be reserved for your personal studies to prepare for the screening test at St. Mungo's. Saturday afternoons and Sunday you will be off. The hour before dinner on Friday will be reserved for practising skimming stones with me," Severus winked at him.

"You should now hurry along. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you, Sir," Thorben said, placing the cup on the desk and was about to leave the room, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Severus replied to the knock.

"Hello Severus! Um … Mister Rowle hello."

"Good evening Professor Granger! I was about to leave. Can I say something before I go? I wanted to apologise about what happened last term. I'm really sorry." Hermione reached out and shook his hand.

"You have already apologised once. You don't have to do it again. We are fine. No hard feelings."

"Thanks," Thorben said, leaving with an expression on his face Hermione couldn't read.

"Why was he looking at me like that?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know?"

"That was quite a staff meeting, " Hermione said slumping down on a chair next to Severus, who just huffed.

"I can't believe she won't be doing anything about it," Severus said after a couple of moments.

"I think she might be traumatised from the war as well and I think she is overworked being headmistress and teaching transfiguration since she still hasn't found anybody to teach the subject. I think that all leads up to her ostrich policy," Hermione said.

"You might be right. I'm still mad though. Would you fancy a meal at the Three Broomsticks with Elena and me tonight? I can't be bothered eating with the others."

"I would love that," she replied kissing him lightly on the lips.

* * *

 _ **AN: Looking forward to your reviews ;-)  
**_


	31. Start of term

_**AN: Sorry it's not a very long and not a very exciting chapter. I hope you like it anyway. I hope I will have more time to write this story the weeks after Christmas, so I might be able to post more often. I'm sorry it takes me so long between chapters.  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

"I know you are mad at her, but you can't deny it, Minerva has done a wonderful job with our new quarters," Hermione said stepping out on the little terrace which ended in a narrow landing stage leading out to the lake.

"I guess you are right," Severus grumbled.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Have you actually seen them?"

He had to admit it, their quarters were perfect. They were at a level with the lake, and just above the dungeons, which meant Severus had easy access to his students. That being important in case of an emergency, since he was still head of Slytherin house. There was a nice living room with a little kitchenette overlooking the lake, with a door leading out to the terrace they were just standing on. The bedroom was not as huge, but still big enough and it was overlooking the lake as well and parts of the forbidden forest. There was a door leading to a smaller room, which would be Elena's room. Fortunately it was also accessible from the living room and not only through her parent's bed room. The study had its walls covered in bookshelves, to hold their joined book collections. And there was a bathroom, which was every girls dream with a huge tub to soak for hours, but also a shower for a quick morning routine.

"Well yes, she has done a great job with these classrooms, especially making sure there would be an easy access to my Slytherins. I wonder what will happen to my old quarters down in the dungeons? So what do you want to do furniture- and colour-wise?"

"I'm really sick of the house colours, so please no red and gold or green and silver. I would like some light colours and nothing too cluttered and ornate. I would enjoy modern and simple," she replied.

"Muggle style?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Would that be a problem," Hermione asked somewhat insecure.

"No, no it's just the wizarding world and wizarding style was kind of my home, when I was young and my own home wasn't really a home to me. So Hogwarts and its old-fashioned style is home to me."

Hermione furrowed her brow thinking of how to best solve this kind of cultural clash.

"What if we have half of the rooms muggle style and the other half wizarding style?"

"One room would be fine. What about if we have our study Hogwartsy and the rest like you want it."

Hermione giggled, "Did you just say Hogwartsy?"

He grinned nodding.

"I would like that, can we have two comfy armchairs in front of the fire, just to spend time with each other. Kind of make the study our private room, just for the two of us."

"I like the idea. So I guess we only connect the fire place in the living room to the floo network."

"Good thinking."

"So let's start moving!"

Severus sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate moving, it's such a hassle."

"You can't be serious. You are a wizard. Obviously you haven't moved the muggle way."

Severus stuck out his tongue at her.

"How I ever was frightened by you is beyond me, when I see you like that," she replied raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just so happy we are moving in together," he beamed and suddenly gathered her in his arms spinning her around the room.

"I love you my girl," he laughed and kissed her. When he sat her down again, she reached out gently brushed over his cheek and whispered, "I love you too."

"So I thought we could move our bedrooms first and if we have got enough time our studies."

* * *

Four hours later Hermione slumped down on the bed and said, "I'm really tired. Are we done for today?"

"Yes. Everything is organised in the study, just your desk is still a mess, but I didn't want to touch anything there in case you are as weird as me when it comes to your desk organisation. Oh and can we please get rid of the picture of you and the two dunderheads in our bedroom. I don't want them there. Put it somewhere else."

Hermione grinned and took the photo of Harry, Ron and herself and casually threw it on the settee.

"Do you mind if I quickly do Elena's room? There is not much to do and I want her to sleep on her own room tonight, so I will have you all to myself the first night we live together."

"No I don't mind. Would you like some help?" "No, I'm fine, but you could pick up Elena from Minerva."

Severus came back fifteen minutes later, with Elena's cot, her bookshelf, her cupboard and her toy-box casually floating behind him.

"The wizarding way is so much more fun," Hermione mumbled watching and then turned her attention back Elena who she had been playing with. Elena seeing her father, who she had missed the whole morning, got up from the floor, toddled over to him and fiercely hugged his knees, throwing him off balance. His wand flew out of his hand, making the furniture plunge to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Oh sweetheart, I missed you too," he whispered, while picking her up.

"I tell you something. It's your naptime now anyway, so I quickly furnish your room and then we have a cuddle. What do you say?"

"Daddy," Elena said affectionately and gave him a wet kiss.

Twenty minutes later Severus came back plopping onto the bed next to Hermione.

"Hey you were quick."

"Well there wasn't much to do really and she fell asleep really quickly. By the way seeing you lying on the bed reminds me what I wanted to do the whole morning," he grinned.

"And what could that possibly have been may I ask?" Severus lowered his face to hers and gently kissed her. His tongue pleaded her lips to open and when they did he sighed into the kiss making her smile.

After a couple of moments she broke apart and said, "I actually need to do some studying."

"Just ten minutes of snogging, please," he whined.

"So it looks like you are totally at my mercy," she grinned evilly.

"I am totally smitten with you and you know it woman," he growled and kissed her leaving her breathless.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this," Severus said in a dangerously low voice arriving at the Hogwarts express the next evening.

"Professor Longbottom filled me in that there has been a big fight on the train. Can anybody tell me why on earth you've been fighting and most of you not even with you wands," Severus' voice was barely above a whisper while he coldly stared at the fifteen students standing in front of him, all bearing signs of a fight, most of them scratches, bruises, bloody noses and black eyes. Severus swore to Hermione later he even saw a bite mark.

"So?" he inquired.

But there was no response. The students who all were from either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw held their heads up in pride, but didn't say a word.

"Well if there is no answer, you will all serve detention for three weeks every evening. Your head of house will decide with whom. And there will be no feast for you tonight. You will all be served a simple meal in your common rooms. Off you go."

Five minutes later Severus gracefully sat down at the head table, next to Hermione, who was holding their daughter.

"So rumour has it, they were fighting, who's dad was the braverst in the war," Hermione said to Severus.

He just shook his head and replied, "I really don't want to talk about it, let's just get this feast over with. If we won't do anything about these disturbed teenagers, it's gonna be a long school year. You mark my words."

He looked grimly at the first years been ushered to the front of the hall by Neville. Some of them who were already intimidated by the whole scene and caught his look, were horrified of what would await them of what rumours had it would be, their new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher.

After the feast and after he had made sure everything was alright with the Slytherin students and especially the first years, it took him longer to put Elena to bed, since he had an extra cuddle with her, to calm himself down, after this rather frustrating start of term. Severus came back to their new living room, which now had a nice parquet floor and white walls, except for one wall, were Hermione had made sure to leave the Hogwarts' stones visible. The room was dominated by a huge grey sofa, with a couple of colourful cushions in front of the fire place. They walls were decorated with a couple of pictures and paintings, some of them Severus', some of the Hermione's. It was sparsely decorated, but Severus liked the simplicity and straightforwardness of it.

"I really like what you did with the room," he smiled at Hermione, who was sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Thanks, I actually have a little surprise for you. Come on," she said, getting up and leading the way out on the little terrace overlooking the lake.

"I know you are a bit grumpy today, but I thought we could sit outside, since it's still warm and we could just enjoy our first evening in an entire furnished flat together…"

"You bought champagne," he cut across her astonished.

"I did and I stocked up on some muggle treats I really miss. Like these crisps," she held up a pack and waved it around his nose.

He grinned, "I love that you are muggle born, it's so much fun."

While Severus opened the bottle Hermione was staring out on the lake musing, "Does anybody actually swim in the lake or why else would there be a landing stage with a ladder leading into it?"

"Teachers do it all the time," he replied.

"Really? How come I haven't seen anybody?"

"Notice-me-not charm or disillusionment."

"But isn't it freezing?"

"It's okay, when there is a heatwave, but otherwise we just use warming charms."

"We should really do it some time," she said excited. Severus raised his glass.

"To an adventurous life together."

Hermione smiled, "To an adventurous life together."

They clinked their glasses.


	32. Rowle Manor

_**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

"It's your birthday in a couple of days, is there anything you have planned or you want to do? As long as I don't have to throw a party for you," Severus said one day at breakfast looking pained.

"That was exactly what I wanted to ask you," Hermione said in a stern voice, hiding her smile behind Elena who was sitting on her lap.

Severus sighed, "Right who do you want me to invite?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"You would really do that for me. That's so sweet of you, but I would never ask that of you."

Severus eyes narrowed and his expression turned murderous. He turned his attention back to his breakfast, but reached out and playfully pinched Hermione's knee under the table, making her jump and yelp in surprise, earning her a few turned heads from the students.

She grinned and then said, "Okay let's be serious. My birthday is on an actual school day, so there isn't much time and the following Sunday we are invited to the Burrow."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"It's just a small birthday lunch, nothing to be worried about," Hermione gave him her sweetest smile.

"Are the dunderheads going to be there?" Hermione nodded, causing Severus to roll his eyes once more.

"Please will you come with me? Molly asked about you and Elena, she really wants to see you two," Hermione said with a pleading look.

"Well okay then, but let's do something on Saturday. We could get a babysitter for Elena."

"I haven't been to the cinema for ages, I would really enjoy going."

"Really? I've never been to the cinema, is it good?"

"It's brilliant I love it. I can't believe there isn't anything similar in the wizarding world. You really haven't been? We should definitely go then. I'm sure you like it. How come you haven't been? Your dad was a muggle wasn't he?"

Severus smiled at her excitement, but his eyes got this sad and kind of desperate expression thinking about his childhood.

"My dad was a gambler and an alcoholic so there was hardly any money to spend let alone spend it on things like going to the cinema. So anyway I would love to go to the cinema with you."

"So that's that. It's a shame you can't come today to Rowle Manor."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Rowle has been behaving brilliantly over the last couple weeks. He has been cooperative and he has been working hard, I'm sure he won't be any trouble. And Kingsley will be there too. I asked him to come so there will be somebody, who will be understanding and who won't treat him like scum."

"It's not that. First of all it was you, who convinced Kingsley to make sure Mr. Rowle could get the things that belong to him from his parents' house. And moreover I'm thinking it would have been good for him to have you at his side. As … um … kind of a father figure"

"I think you will do just fine," he replied taking a sip of tea.

After a couple of moments he said," You know what's weird? That anyone would see me as a father figure. I wouldn't see me as a father."

Hermione gave him an amused look, "You know you are a father to your … um … I mean … er … our daughter. Wow I have a daughter. That's what feels strange to **me.** By the way, you are more fatherly than you think you are. Some of the boys here at Hogwarts really look up to you and admire you."

A slight blush crept over Severus' face.

"Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

It was two hours later when Hermione, Thorben, Kingsley and three aurors were standing in front of the Manor, which wasn't quite as spectacular as the Malfoy estate but still big enough.

"Is it really necessary, that there are three aurors present? What do you think is going to happen?"

"As I have told you before Madame, it's for security reasons."

"If he is calls me Madame one more time, I think I'm going to lose it," she growled, prompting Kingsley to chuckle.

"Let's go in. Are you ready Mister Rowle?"

Thorben nodded but didn't move.

"Come on Mister Rowle, you'll be fine," Hermione softly said and touched his shoulder to get him moving.

Once inside Kingsley said, "Take your time, Miss Granger will be coming with you."

As soon as Thorben and Hermione headed up the main stair the aurors were right behind them. She turned around her eyes narrowed and her whole body tensed ready to strike, "Give the boy some privacy. You're being ridiculous," she hissed.

"It's only for your security Mad…"

"Boys you'll stay down here and I'll go with them," Kingsley cut across the auror before Hermione could explode.

"That's my room," Thorben said quietly, pointing to a door, as they arrived on the first floor.

"I'll be waiting outside," Kingsley said," but I'm afraid Miss Granger has to come with you Mister Rowle."

"That's quite alright," he replied giving Hermione a shy smile.

They entered the room and Hermione was amazed by the sheer size of it, but also by the emotional coldness, which hit her immediately. Her room back at her parents' home hadn't even been half the size, but it was filled with life, love and laughter. This room seemed to have everything a young wizard could want but the one thing a child needs, love, seemed to be lacking. Hermione pulled a couple of cardboard boxes out of her bag enlarged them and handed them to Thorben. Then she turned away to look out of the window to give him some privacy. When she didn't hear him move around at all for several minutes she turned back again. Only to find him sitting on his bed clutching a picture frame in his hand staring at the picture while tears were rolling down his face and falling onto the photo.

Hermione quietly approached the young wizard, who seemed so lost, sat down next to him and put an arm around his shoulder.

Thorben stiffened under her touch, but Hermione quietly said, "Don't worry that's between us, I won't tell anybody about it."

Thorben relaxed and even rested his head on her shoulder a bit clumsily.

"I'm sorry, it's just I remembered the summer that picture had been taken. I had such a good time. It was about two years before I started at Hogwarts I went away for a week with my mum. We went on holiday to a farm. My mum had been there a couple of times herself, when she was a child with her parents. She is a muggle born. The farm wasn't anything special, nothing like the holiday my dad would normally take me on. But it was very special to me. I enjoyed the time with my mum. She actually took some time for me, while my dad usually went away with me, but had somebody else look after me."

Thorben used his sleeve to wipe his eyes.

"I don't even know what to take, I hate most of the stuff in here," he mumbled.

"May I help you Thorben," she asked. He nodded.

"First of all take the things you need, like clothes, books, quills, cauldrons, all the things of practical use and then we'll see.

They were working side by side for half an hour before he said, "I think that's it, what now?"

"Now gather all the things you like and that will remind you of stuff, like the picture with your mum or a photo album. I don't know, things like that."

It took him only ten minutes to find all the things he liked in his room.

"So what about the piano or the broom," Hermione asked.

"Am I allowed to take the piano?"

"Why not it's yours, isn't it?"

"I don't need the broom though, I don't like flying that much."

"You could sell it," Hermione looked at the brand new - as it seemed - Firebolt and immediately had to think of Ron who would have loved to have this broom.

"I could," Thorben mused.

"You want it, " he suddenly asked her.

"No, why would I want it. I hate flying."

"You had that gleam in your eyes," he pondered.

Suddenly his face lit up," You could give it to someone."

Hermione looked away embarrassed by how easy she was to read.

"And I think I even know, who you would want to give it to," Thorben grinned, "To Weaselbee, sorry I mean Mister Weasley. Let me think … oh I think I've got it. You couldn't get him a new one, because he would never ever accept it, he is just too proud. And I'm guessing he still isn't able to afford one himself, because all the money he got for fighting in the war if he got some, he gave to his parents because they needed it so much more than he did. Thinking of it, if you give it to him it would make me immensely happy, because it would really annoy my father. Knowing some of his money would go to the Weasley family, would really piss him off. So please take it."

"I can't Thorben, it wouldn't feel right."

"Well I'm taking it then … for now," he said shrinking the broom to fit in one of the boxes and with two more flicks of his wand he shrunk the piano and an ancient looking bureau.

"I always liked it," the young Slytherin said apologetically shrugging his shoulders. He gave one final look around the room, when there was a knock on the door.

"How are you doing?" Kingsley asked peeking through the door.

"I'm done."

"That's good to hear, but you might want to take some of your mother's stuff as well. She hasn't been a death eater and I think it's her right to get the things that belong to her. But I fear the ministry will see it differently, so take it while you get the chance to."

"Thank you Minister Shacklebolt," Thorben said and went to another room, close to his own. Hermione and the minister followed him and watched while he was basically packing the whole room.

They were standing in the doorframe, when Hermione discretely cast a Muffliato charm.

"So tell me Kingsley, how come that Harry, Ron and I all got some money as a compensation for fighting in the war and Severus didn't. When you and me know, that he is the one who deserves it the most. He risked his life being in such close proximity to Voldemort all the time." Hermione had one eyebrow raised and her hands on her hips.

Kingsley raised his hands in defence," I know. Look I've tried everything. The ministry doesn't have enough money and so…"

"That's bollocks! It's just not true. Shame on you. The ministry took away dozens of homes like this one and not everyone has an owner anymore or an heir like Teddy Lupin. You haven't tried hard enough. Have you asked Minerva and Arthur with their influence to help you? Arthur is high enough up in the ranks of the ministry to have some kind of influence."

The minister sighed," I guess you are right. I'm glad he didn't have to go to Azkaban. Many members of the Wizengamot just don't want to see Severus as a hero."

"I would have thought so. I just didn't believe you would think the same."

"I don't Hermione."

She harrumphed and turned away to watch Thorben pack.

After a minute she turned back and asked, "How come they paroled Mister Rowle into his custody then?"

"I didn't think you would be that naïve Hermione. When he fails they have a reason to get rid of him … throw him into Azkaban."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do. My vote is just one of the many of the Wizengamot. It's a democratic institution."

Hermione huffed, "Does Severus know about this?"

"I'm sure he does."

"Why didn't he tell me," Hermione mumbled to herself.

"I'm sure he didn't want you to worry."

"I'm his fiancée it's my right to know things like this and it's my right to worry about him."

"Hermione, I'm sure you don't have to worry. Rowle seems to be doing fine."

"Hopefully," Hermione replied with a grim expression on her face.

"I'm done here. Thank you again Minister that's very kind of you," Thorben said coming up to them.

"I'm guessing you are on a tight budget. Is there anything here you could sell?"

Thorben looked at the minister gobsmacked.

"Um … er … let me think. Most of the valuable things here have the family crest on it, so there is no way I could sell them. But I can think of a couple of things, but you have to take care of your three watchdogs downstairs." His voice got cold at the last part of the sentence.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Thorben and Hermione found themselves at Diagon Alley, where Kingsley and the three aurors had left them, since Hermione had to run a couple of errands. She quickly cast a Notice-me-not charm and roughly pushed Thorben against the next best wall, wand at his throat. The Slytherin was so perplexed by the change of atmosphere that he didn't even defend himself. The scene was one to be watched really. Thorben who was taller by a head was pushed helplessly against a wall by Hermione looking like she was about to murder him on the spot.

"You listen to me Rowle. If you do any funny business or if you don't behave while you under Professor Snape's custody I will tear you to shreds and I'll make sure to send the bits to Charlie Weasley to Romania to feed to some dragons," she hissed.

Thorben raised his hands in surrender.

"I promise I'll be good. Don't you think I know he will go to Azkaban if something goes wrong with me? I owe him a lot. He could have brought me to Azkaban if he wanted, but he didn't. I'm very grateful for that."

Hermione lowered her wand, "Good to know how you think."

"Wow you are very defensive of him."

"He is my family," she simply said.

"Speaking of family, may I ask, what happened to your mum. Did she die? I'm sorry if I'm to blunt, she continued.

"Didn't Professor Snape tell you?"

"No he told me it's not his story to tell," she replied.

The young wizard's features darkened, "It's okay if he tells you, since I can't, it's too hard for me."

"Fair enough. So do you want to sell your stuff now?"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. But you have to do it for me. There is no way I could sell it at Diagon Alley myself. They would throw me out of their shops if I'd tried selling things."

Hermione looked perplexed, "Me? I wouldn't even know how much to ask for. I've got no idea how much all of your things are worth."

She said looking in the small bag he showed her.

"Here is what we do," he grinned and whispered in her ear.

A couple of minutes later Hermione entered an antique shop, which not only sold, but also bought antiques. Only a very good observer would have noticed the door with the tingling bell was open a little longer than actually needed for a single person to come through. Thorben had disillusioned himself and came with Hermione, whispering the value of every item to sell in her ear. When he lifted the disillusionment charm fifteen minutes later outside the shop he had a wide smile plastered across his face.

"Wow, how did you do that? Ten percent more than all the things were worth?"

"That's the Golden Trio bonus. As annoying as it is to be famous most of the times, it has its advantages," she grinned evilly handing him the money.

Thorben roughly counted the money and his face lit up. Suddenly he laughed out loud gathered her in his arms and spun her round.

Hermione laughed, "Set me down, you crazy fool."

"I'll second that." They suddenly heard a quiet voice.

Thorben instantly let go of her realising it was his former professor.

"I'm sorry Sir. I was just so excited because Professor Granger managed to sell some things for me for ten percent more of what they are actually worth."

"Golden Trio bonus?" Severus grumbled.

Hermione nodded and then asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you had classes to teach?"

"Accident in the green house, all the first years I was supposed to teach are being treated by Poppy, which left me with some time to spare. I needed to do some shopping and so here we are," he said patting Elena's head who was standing next to him.

"But I've got some time to grab a cup of coffee. I'm guessing you want to open a vault Mister Rowle," Severus said leaving no room for a discussion.

"Professor Granger will find you later and take you back to Hogwarts. I hope I can trust you not to get into trouble. Come on Hermione," he said coldly.

A few moments later the couple was sitting in the garden of a small café, Elena happily playing with some pebbles she found on the floor. Hermione told him about her morning leaving out the confrontation with Kingsley.

Severus was very taciturn and after a conversation that felt more like a monologue for Hermione, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"He hugged you and spun you around. That's what's wrong," Severus growled.

Hermione laughed, "Would you rather have him attack me again?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Are you telling me you are jealous? You certainly weren't jealous when John had a crush on me."

"He is a lame Gryffindor …"

"Excuse me?" Hermione's eyes narrowed in anger

"… but Rowle is a Slytherin. I'm certain he will get what he wants in a Slytherin way."

"You're being ridiculous," she huffed.

"Am I?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, he was just excited because he got more money than he thought."

Severus didn't say another word.

"Anyway I'm done with my coffee, I'll see you later," she said, got up, threw some money on the table and left.

Hermione walked through Diagon Alley her magic vibrating around her due to her anger. Suddenly she saw Thorben at the corner to Knockturn Alley talking to some suspicious looking men she didn't recognise. Silently she walked closer trying to catch some of the conversation, meanwhile casting a notice-me-not charm on herself.

"… Listen to me Rowle it's not too late, you can still turn the other way, but as it looks now you are a traitor and you know what we do with people like you. It's your choice. What will you choose?"

"I did the right thing and I'm done with people like you…"

Thorben didn't have time to finish his sentence, when one of the brutes raised his wand to his throat.

"Do you really wanna make a public scene and do him some harm in front of witnesses?"

Hermione had silently stepped into the scene lifting the notice-me-not charm and had her wand now raised pointing at the two men. Her expression was furious and her magic was thrumming around her, for everybody to feel. The two men must have felt the danger she was radiating, since they exchanged a look and quickly hurried away one of them hissing something incomprehensible.

Hermione sighed, "Come on, let's get home. I have to ask you to stay inside the castle grounds for the next weeks, so no ingredients collecting with Professor Longbottom. I'll talk to Professor Snape about the incident."

"He isn't too thrilled I hugged you."

"No he isn't."

"It was meant as a brotherly hug. In that moment you felt like the big sister I never had."

"I know. It's okay, it will be fine," she grinned at him, when actually she felt like crying.

* * *

 _ **AN: So if you want to make me happy, please give me a review for Christmas!**_


	33. Hermione's birthday

_**AN:Thanks for all your reviews and your support.  
**_

 _ **Pour Chris: Merci beaucoup pour ton 'review'. Sorry my french is really bad.**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

They next days were awful for Hermione. Since Severus ignored her and hardly spoke to her, she felt lonelier than ever. Her birthday she spent teaching and reading in the library. It was the evening before the Saturday they had agreed to go to the cinema, when Severus was sitting in the living room reading a book. Hermione stormed in, dressed up in a short black dress and her hair tamed in soft curls.

"That's not how this relationship is going to work," she yelled, "I don't like people who sulk like a four year old. Grow up! You are 41 years old. I had to deal with a sulking Ron more than enough. It's not how I pictured the rest of my life. Otherwise I would have married Ron. I'm in love with you and nobody else. Think about it, you moron. I'm going out with Harry and Ron to have some fun. Oh and by the way, when were you thinking of telling me that the Wizengamot is only waiting for a good reason to throw you into Azkaban and that's why they paroled Rowle into your custody. Why are you keeping things like that from me? So I don't worry? IT IS MY BLOODY RIGHT TO WORRY ABOUT YOU, YOU IDIOT. I'M YOUR FIANCÉE."

She turned around storming towards the door.

"Hermione wait!" Severus said getting up, but she already had left their quarters slamming the door violently.

* * *

Hermione arrived at the pub she was meeting Harry and Ron for some drinks. When she entered the muggle establishment a lot of heads turned. She looked stunning in her black dress, walking over to her friends. Harry and Ron were sitting at a table, looking bewildered at this new, very interesting Hermione.

"Hiya guys, so what are we having for drinks?"

"Um … er... butterbeer … I mean beer," Ron stammered.

"Well that won't do tonight," she said walking over to the bar ordering two whiskeys. One she downed on the spot, one she took back to the table. Harry and Ron watched her with their mouth open.

"What? I wanna have fun tonight. And hell I'm gonna have fun tonight," she said and made her way to the jukebox, looking for an interesting song.

When she found one, she threw in some money and a moment later she was swaying her hips to the song, still holding on to her glass taking a sip from time to time. Like moths to a flame single guys were drawn to the tiny dance floor, which was crammed into a corner of the pub.

Watching that unusual scenario Harry asked, "Do you think we should rescue her, before this all gets out of hand."

Ron sighed, "I guess we have to, otherwise the dungeon bat is going to tears us to shreds."

They went over to the dancefloor and while Harry awkwardly danced his way to Hermione through the crowd of men dancing around her, snaking his arms around her waist, Ron was just waiting as a backup. Instantly Hermione relaxed into Harry's body and the other men mistaking that intimate gestures as the one of lovers, not as what it was, a touch between two friends who had known each other for years and were as close as siblings, backed away.

"Come one Hermione, sweetie, tell us what happened. You are very un-you," Harry whispered in her ear, causing the last single men to retreat to their tables.

Harry ushered her back to their table with Ron close behind.

"Severus is an idiot," she said downing the rest of the amber liquid.

"We know that, but what happened," Ron inquired.

"He is unreasonably jealous and I don't want to talk about it," she said and went to order another drink.

"By the way I have got something for you Ron and please don't make a fuss about it. Somebody gave it to me and it's used anyway," she handed over a small bag.

"You just have to enlarge it," she grinned a bit stupidly.

Ron glanced in the bag, gasped and handed it over to Harry, who raised an eyebrow in surprise and handed it back.

"How… Who … How did you get it? It's a hardly used firebolt," Ron whispered partly in awe and partly because he didn't want any muggles to overhear their conversation.

"I know it is Ron and it's yours. I got it fair and square and I didn't have to pay for it, so I'll give it to you because you always wanted to have a proper broom. Enjoy!"

Ron beamed and kissed her cheek.

"So boys what's up with you? Tell me some new funny stories about your training. Oh I had to deal with one of your colleagues who kept referring to me as Madame. Moron!"

"That was Combs, he is a bit old-fashioned and weird, but very good at his job," Harry snickered.

The three friends spent a fun night laughing about old and new stories and in the end Hermione, who had a lot to drink, told them what had happened between fits of giggles, before she collapsed with her head on the table.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes later, when Severus heard a knock on his door, which clearly didn't come from a hand, but rather from someone knocking with his foot. He gathered his wand from the coffee table and opened the door, finding Ron Weasley standing with his legs apart holding a passed out Hermione in his arms.

Severus put his wand in his pocket and Ron gently placed Hermione in his arms, quietly saying, "Next time take better care of your girl, idiot." Before he turned around and went away.

Severus stood in the door for another minute before he realised what had actually happened. Then he closed the door with his foot and carried Hermione to their bed. He gently tucked her into bed, placed a bucket in front of the bed just in case and got ready for bed himself.

Once he climbed into bed he softly stroked Hermione's cheek and whispered, "I've been such an idiot."

"Yes you have," Hermione mumbled in her sleep, the smell of alcohol wavering around his nose.

* * *

Came next morning Hermione woke up with a pounding headache. The light coming from the window hurt her eyes and she slowly sat up, when actually she wanted to pull the pillow over her head and not deal with anybody, especially not her fiancé. But it was too late, the door opened and in came Severus carrying a little silver tray with a small vase holding a dark red rose and a small flask with, what looked like a hangover potion. Hermione had to supress a grin.

"I'm sorry Madame, that I behaved like an idiot and I hope you can forgive me."

"So you did listen to what I told you that day at Diagon Alley?"

"I did and I found it hilarious that he called you Madame," Severus chuckled.

Hermione gulped down the potion, her headache ebbing away immediately and she felt more rested than before. She looked at Severus and couldn't help a tear escaping her eye and running down her cheek.

"You hurt me Severus. You hurt me badly," she said. Severus swallowed hard, his bad conscience gnawing at him. He scooted closer and gathered Hermione in his arms and holding her, while she was sobbing into the crook of his neck. He rubbed soothing circles on her back until her crying subsided.

"I'm really sorry. It's just I don't know, when I saw you with him, I thought I might lose you."

"But that's ridiculous."

"Is it? He is your age. He is good looking, don't you think?"

"I guess. I just never saw him that way. He was just some guy. And by the way I think you are good looking."

Severus snorted.

"I really do. You are not a gorgeous Hollywood actor, but you are handsome, especially since your hair is shorter now and not hiding half of your face," she said tenderly caressing his face with her hand, causing him to sigh and snuggle his cheek in her palm.

"I was more jealous about Rowle than about Bell, because he had the one thing that distinguished me from Bell."

"What was that?"

"The bad boy image," Severus mumbled a bit embarrassed.

Hermione chuckled and then said, "There is so much more to you than the bad boy. And I love you because you are so much more than only a bad boy. You are intelligent, brave, handsome, loving, tender … Don't make me say it all."

He gave her a crooked smile.

"I'm really sorry about being such an idiot. I promise not to sulk, but to talk to you instead next time. And I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about the Wizengamot trying to throw me into Azkaban. First I thought you would figure it out yourself and when I realised you hadn't, I thought better not to worry you."

"But Severus I'm your fiancée and don't you think it's easier for me if they do throw you into prison that I'm pre...prepared," she stuttered and suddenly threw herself back into his arms sobbing violently.

"Shh my girl, it's not going to happen. And if they find a reason, I know now I have a couple of friends, who care enough for me to try and get me out of there and I know you will be there for me all the time."

"Severus I'm scared. I'm so scared. The prisoners all hate you. They will do terrible things to you."

"I know. But for now, please let's have a nice day. I'm not imprisoned yet and it's not to say it's ever gonna happen. So please let me make you breakfast and have a lovely birthday and please let's pretend, I didn't really not wish you a happy birthday on your actual birthday, because I was a sulking misbehaved prat."

Hermione grinned through her tears, kissed him lightly and said, "It's forgotten."

"Oh before I forget Elena has got something for you. Let me get her, she is playing in her room."

He came back a minute later carrying a dripping wet Elena at arms-length.

"Well she was playing, but obviously not in her room. She stuffed toilet paper down the toilet, didn't you sweetheart? I thought it a bit suspicious that it was so quiet."

Hermione giggled, "Come on I quickly rinse her off, to get all the yucky toilet water off and then I'll dress her. You can make breakfast in the meantime."

"Good, I'll call you two when I'm ready."

Hermione got Elena and herself ready for breakfast and then they snuggled together reading a book, since Severus was still occupied with breakfast. Ten minutes later Severus opened the door to Elena's room, finding his girls sitting together giggling over something they found in a book. He had to swallow hard and blink several times, since tears were threatening to fall. The former death eater couldn't believe how lucky he was. Three years ago he was a miserable loner, who didn't think he would survive the next couple of months and there he was now with a fiancée and a daughter, who both loved him. He quickly wiped over his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Breakfast is ready," he announced. The breakfast table was loaded with everything you could wish for, even a small chocolate cake.

"Flipsy made it for me," Severus said apologetically and pointed to the cake.

"Breakfast looks delicious. Thanks Severus."

Severus held out the chair for her and while sitting down she pinched a grape from the bowl of fruit and popped it in her mouth, when she suddenly felt a small hand on her arm. Elena held out a piece of parchment.

"Fow you," she said with a shy smile.

"Wow that's for me, sweetie? Did you draw it all by yourself?"

Elena smiled proudly and nodded.

"I-an id," she said pointing to the scrawl.

"You draw the giant squid. Wow, I'm impressed. It's beautiful. I think it needs a frame and then we could hang it up in the living room. What do you think?"

But Elena was already playing with some of her toys again. Hermione grinned and said, "Aaw, she is so cute."

"You are too, my girl," Severus mumbled in her ear and placed two presents in front of her.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!"

"Thanks Severus." She opened the smaller present first and revealed a dainty silver bookmark in form of an otter.

"Wow Severus, it's beautiful. Thank you so much," she said looking at the delicate gift in her hand.

"Your Patronus is an otter right?"

"Yes it is, well it was the last time I saw it. Expecto Patronum!" A merry otter broke from her wand and swam around the room.

"I noticed that you always use some old piece of paper or parchment that you find lying around. So I thought it's time for a proper book mark," he said taking her hand lightly kissing it.

"I love it, thank you. Wow this other one is rather heavy," she said weighing it in her hands. She carefully removed the black and silver wrapping paper and produced a boxed set of books.

"It's a collected set of Victor Hugo's novels. I know you always said you wanted to read some of his work, but never had the chance to do so."

"It's a beautiful edition," she said taking out one of the books and her hand skimming over the leather bound book with gilt edge.

"Thank you so much, my love. These are so thoughtful gifts," she said and leaned closer to him kissing him affectionately.

He sighed inwardly in relieve, that she didn't hold his idiotic behaviour against him.

"Let's have breakfast," she smiled.

* * *

After a relaxed day they spent with taking Elena to a huge muggle playground in London and having a picnic in one of London's parks they left Elena with Neville and were on their way to the cinema.

"Do you think it was wise to leave our daughter with Neville? As much as I appreciate him as a friend, I'm not too sure he knows what he is doing. He looked a bit lost," Severus mumbled.

"He'll be fine. He loves Elena and she adores him, even if he is a bit clumsy with her. And Hannah will be there in an hour, she has a couple of nieces and nephews already, so she will be fine with Elena, don't worry," Hermione reassuringly patted his arm.

When they arrived at the cinema they looked at the program together.

"So what do you want to see?"

"Well it's your first time at the cinema, so we should see a film for boys," she said not looking at him, but investigating the film posters.

"Boys," he asked one of his eyebrows shooting right up towards his hairline.

"Trust me it's your first time. You'll be like a little boy. We should see the new James Bond. I don't care about it really, but I'm sure you like it."

"But it's your birthday, shouldn't we watch something you like," he objected.

"Exactly it's my birthday so I get to decide. Come on now!"

"Let me at least pay," he grumbled.

"That you can do … if you have enough quid on you," she snickered remembering the time they went to the stationery shop.

"Oh ha ha, little Miss Funny," Severus growled.

Once he purchased the tickets Hermione pulled him towards the snack kiosk.

"So we should buy a wide variety of snacks, so next time we know what's your favourite cinema snack," she smiled at him.

"We won't know what's my favourite cinema snack, but we will know what I will look like throwing up," he said sarcastically, looking at the huge pile of treats Hermione had bought.

"Oh shut up you," she playfully elbowed him in his ribs, nearly dropping a pack of sour worms.

Since they were a little late, they missed all of the commercials and trailers and just sat down when the film started. Hermione was sitting to Severus right side, which turned out to be good, since in the first fifteen minutes she had to put her hand reassuringly on his a couple of times, as it seemed to be twitching towards his wand on several occasions. After realising that nothing would happen to him personally, Severus relaxed and – like Hermione had predicted – he followed the film like a little boy, wide eyes glued to the screen the whole time.

Once the closing credits were flickering across the big screen, Severus turned to Hermione and with an exhilarated look on his face he whispered, "That was amazing. I loved it. We should see another one."

"What about Elena," she asked.

"She'll be fine with Neville," he said, causing her to chuckle. Hermione chose a film of her liking this time, which turned out to be a low budget film, with a more interesting story, but less action. Severus sat cuddled to Hermione, his head resting on her shoulder he followed the film, as attentive as the other one.

Two hours later they were back at Hogwarts with Elena tucked safely in her bed and the kitchen table loaded with the snacks they brought back from the cinema.

"I can't believe how much there is left?"

"I can't believe you didn't eat anything?"

"Well excuse me, but I was a bit occupied with the films. By the way I loved them both. We have to go to the cinema again soon."

"I'm glad you liked it so much. But now we don't know what your favourite cinema snack is. Well we have to find out next time. Anyway I'm going for a swim," she said.

"You what? Didn't you just tell me a couple of days ago you didn't have a bathing costume?"

She walked away from him, hips swaying, looking over her shoulder and winking at him cockily she said, "Don't you think those are a bit overrated."

And gone she was through the terrace door.

"I couldn't agree more," he mumbled and while walking after her, he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head. Once he stepped outside, she was already standing on the small landing about to dive in, her clothes in a heap next to her. Severus had to steady his breath, looking at the beautiful young woman who gave him a naughty wink and dove in.

"I must be dreaming. And soon I will be woken up by my dark mark throbbing on my arm," he murmured, quickly cast a notice-me-not and a warming charm on himself, took off the rest of his clothes, took a run and dove in next to her.

Coming up for air again, he immediately swam towards her. His lips found hers and his tongue begged for entrance, softly swiping across her bottom lip, making her sigh softly and open her mouth …

* * *

"It's good to see you happy again Hermione," Ron said to Hermione with a disapproving sideways look to Severus, who just rolled his eyes.

"I behaved like an idiot, but I apologised. Are you happy now," Severus growled towards the redhead.

"Immensely, hearing you referring to yourself as an idiot, really made my day. Listen to me dungeon bat, if you hurt her once more, I won't be that kind to you anymore," Ron hissed.

"Really? What are you going to do to me?" Severus and Ron stood only a few inches apart staring into each other's eyes, with gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"Boys stop it now. You are being ridiculous. Ron it's their relationship you don't have a word in it and Severus you have to understand Ron and Hermione are like siblings, so he is very protective of her," Arthur pushed himself between his son and his son's former teacher.

Hermione giggled.

"And what exactly are you giggling Hermione at. Why didn't you try to get them apart," Arthur glared at her.

"I just wanted to see who would start to tear the other one to shreds," she replied not being able to keep a straight face.

"Well you are in luck, it's your birthday lunch today cheeky Miss," he said affectionately gathering her in his arms and kissing her forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!"

"Thanks Arthur," she smiled.

The lunch turned out to be fun, even Severus joining in the laughter from time to time. After they had the birthday cake in the shape of a book, Hermione went upstairs with Ginny for some girl talk, while George, Angelina, Ron and Katie went outside for a game of Quidditch. Harry was talking to Arthur about some ministry stuff, while Molly was floating the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Severus entered the kitchen and cleared his throat, causing Molly to turn around and Harry and Arthur look at him.

"I'm glad I can speak to you in private. I know you are like Hermione's parents, now that she lost her own. You know I asked Hermione to marry me…"

"I should really go," Harry mumbled sensing which direction the conversation was headed to.

"Please Harry stay, you are like her brother," Severus gave him a small smile.

"I guess I should have asked you before, but I forgot. So I'm asking you now. Are you content, that I asked Hermione for her hand in marriage?"

By now Molly had tears in her eyes and hurried over to pull Severus in a hug.

"I couldn't have asked for a better husband for our girl," Arthur smiled and shook his hand.

"Just don't hurt her, otherwise I'll have Ron finally tear you to shreds," Harry grumbled.

"HARRY!" Molly yelled.

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm sure you would do the same."

"I have to agree with Harry on that one," Severus said, making him grin.


	34. Family matters

_**AN: Hi you guys, please I'm dying for a couple of more reviews. It's hard to keep writing anyway, because my muse seem to have abandon me and I've got a lot of work at the moment, so if you are abandoning me with your reviews it's even harder.**_

 _ **Anyway here comes a bit of family fluff. Hope you like it!?**_

 _ **As always don't own anything, don't make any money with it.**_

* * *

It was a Sunday morning the end of October, when Hermione woke up by the unusual bright light in the room. It happened to be a bright autumn day, when normally it would be foggy and rainy. A smile spread across her face and she snuggled back into her duvet, knowing it was Sunday and she had all day to enjoy this fine day. The young witch looked over to the two dark haired people lying next to her. The older one was lightly snoring and the younger one had rosy chubby cheeks and a slightly opened mouth. Hermione had to grin, Severus always said he couldn't stand having a child in his bed and how he only wanted to spend time with her in this bed, but in the end at the slightest mewling of Elena he jumped up and brought her into the big bed. She thought it was cute how he tried to defend a space for them as a couple, but how his father instinct always got the better of him. Hermione didn't mind having Elena in the bed, since she remembered how quite often she would wake up in her parents' bed in the morning and back then she was already older than Elena was now.

"What's so funny?" came his, from sleep, still husky voice.

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

"This grin was far too cheeky for just being happy."

"How do you know about my grin, you were sleeping a second ago."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes, you were, I heard you snore," she protested.

Now it was Severus' time to grin, "No I wasn't. I was fake snoring."

"What? Are you crazy?"

Her voice was a tad louder than she intended too, prompting Elena to stir.

"I have been a spy for half my life, so I invented fake snoring, it was really useful," he explained somewhat apologetically, when Elena rubbed her eyes, opened them looked at Hermione, smiled at her and said, "Mummy!"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, which Elena didn't see since she cuddled her face in Hermione's crook of the neck.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'm your mummy!"

By now Severus had tears in his eyes and through his clouded vision he took in the golden lights that suddenly encircled his fiancée and his daughter. With wide eyes Hermione followed the light now encircling Severus and then all three of them, before it vanished.

"What was that?"

"I'm not exactly sure?"

"Venture a guess?" Hermione said, still cuddling the little girl, who was totally oblivious to what just had happened.

"I'm guessing it's some kind of ancient magic and the three of us are now a family… maybe it has something to do with adoption… it certainly has something to do with love," Severus smiled.

"You sound like Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Professor Dumbledore," Severus corrected automatically.

"Now you really sound like him," Hermione grinned.

"Hermione may I say something?"

"Go on."

"I want to thank you for doing this for me," he said casting down his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked a bit confused.

"I mean, thank you for be willing to adopt Elena, thank you for wanting to marry me…"

"Will you stop that right now! We've been through this a million times, I love you, I'm not doing this because I pity you or because I want to be with a hero or some other ridiculous reason. I love you. It's a simple as that. And I love Elena too. I would give my life for her. She is my daughter, maybe not by blood, but by everything else," she said.

"It may be as simple as that for you, but it is not as simple as that for me to comprehend it all. I need time to process it all. Elena was the first good thing, that happened to me in a long time. And then you came into my life, this young gorgeous woman, who falls in love with me … with me, the old lonesome ugly git…"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her by raising his hand.

"No don't say it, I know you see me differently and I still don't get why, but you do. But please give me the time I need to accept it and please know, I'm not doing it to annoy you. I'm just still gobsmacked by how my life changed, when I thought I would suffer a long painful lonely death."

"I promise you, I will give you all the time you need my love," she replied and softly kissed him.

It was a couple of hours later. They were sitting having lunch at the Great Hall, when four large eagle owls swooped in through an open window, making everybody in the hall look up and follow them with their eyes, curious to find out, who they were headed for. The four birds landed gracefully in front of Hermione and Severus, two of them having a message for her and two for him.

"I guess this might solve our mystery from this morning," she whispered breaking the seal on a Ministry of magic parchment.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _It came to our knowledge that of 8.05 a.m. today you adopted Elena Lily Snape. Since this is illegal we have to ask you to join us at the ministry on Monday October 26_ _th_ _at 9 a.m. for an interrogation. If this adoption proofs invalid, which it will from our momentarily level of information, you will be fined severely._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Aurelia Crombie, Head of Department of family affairs, Ministry of Magic_

Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't do anything, why would they take that away from us. Did I really adopt Elena, it looked more like she adopted me," she said quietly, wiping away her tears.

"Look at the other letter, it might cheer you up a bit," he said gently stroking over her cheek and handed her a letter from Gringotts. She broke the seal and scanned the letter and a small smile spread across her face.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _Congratulations on adopting Elena Lily Snape, daughter of Professor Severus Tobias Snape. We would like to get together with you and Professor Snape and your daughter on Monday October 26_ _th_ _at 11 a.m. for a meeting to arrange all the financial aspects that come with an adoption. Please bring all the adoption papers with you._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Bognok, Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

"Now that's interesting, why would Gringotts think this adoption is totally normal, when the ministry is freaking out about it," Hermione mused.

"First of all the ministry is and always will be a freak show, except for a few exceptions like Arthur Weasley and fortunately Kingsley and second of all the goblins are far more familiar with the ancient wizarding magic than the Ministry," he smiled.

"That's a bit sad and actually preposterous really. But where will we get adoption papers from?"

"Time will tell," he winked at her, "and now let's take a nice long walk around the premises, there are not gonna be many more fine days like this one this year."

* * *

It was nine o' clock the following day, when Severus, Hermione and Elena in their nicest clothes were standing in front of Aurelia Crombie's office.

"Calm and breathe. She is our daughter and not theirs. It's all gonna be fine," Severus gently laid his hand on Hermione's back, who was holding Elena and fiercely knocked on the door. After being invited to come in, he opened the door and they stepped into an office, that couldn't have been a bleaker place. Behind an old wooden desk sat a strict looking elderly lady in purple robes, with her grey hair pulled back into a firm bun.

The only thing Hermione could think about was, "Purple, colour of frustrated women. Purple, colour of frustrated women. Purple, …"

"Professor Snape! Miss Granger…"

"It's professor, actually. Professor Granger if you please," Severus cut across the older witch, who merely raised an eyebrow.

"Professor Granger then. I'm Miss Crombie and I will handle this adoption," she said underlining the word adoption with air quotes.

Severus mimicked her gesture replying, "It's not just an adoption. What we witnessed yesterday morning was an actual adoption. My daughter called my fiancée 'mummy' and suddenly they were encircled by a golden light, which in the end encircled all three of us. I believe it is something to do, with the fact that I asked Professor Granger if she would be willing to adopt Elena and since she loves her dearly and said yes and due to my daughter loving her as well otherwise she wouldn't have called her mummy, this activated some kind of ancient magic and they are bonded as mother and daughter now."

"Well that's not how it works, you are not even married yet," Miss Crombie said disapprovingly.

"Miss Crombie, love is a bit bigger than law," Severus replied smoothly.

"Enough of that now. I'm going to examine the child now," she said getting up behind her desk.

"The child has got a name. It's Elena," Hermione said in a dangerously low voice.

"And she doesn't need being examined. Elena is a perfectly happy and healthy child."

"That's for me to decide. Come here child," she said and tried to pick up Elena from Hermione's lap, but realised she couldn't.

"That's not funny Miss Granger, let go of her," the ministry employee growled.

"I'm not doing anything, I'm not even holding onto her," Hermione said astonished.

"What's happening?" Miss Crombie asked confused.

Severus contentedly leaned back in his chair, watching the - in concentration - crunched up face of his daughter and said, "I guess she doesn't want to be examined by you."

"Don't be ridiculous she is one year old, she is way too young for accidental magic."

"Say, weren't you one and half years old, when you dyed your aunts facial hair green, when she wanted to kiss you," Hermione asked Severus innocently.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS," the old witch roared and tore open the door.

"Get me the minister for magic," she barked at her secretary. Severus and Hermione grinned at each other, knowing they had won the game.

The minutes until the minister arrived passed in deadly silence. Kingsley entered the room thundering, "What's the meaning of this. I was in the middle of a meeting with the muggle prime minister. This rather be important."

He raised an eyebrow when he recognised his fellow order members.

...

* * *

Severus had an evil grin on his face carrying Elena on his arm, "Well done sweetheart, I'm so proud of you," he whispered in her ear.

"I can't believe she called for Kingsley, how in competent can one be," Hermione huffed.

"I won't complain, it was the best thing that could have happened to us," he replied and nuzzled his face in Elena's neck, blowing raspberries, making the little girl giggle.

"I can't believe you once were one of the most feared teachers of Hogwarts," Hermione shook her head amused.

"Rumour has it you are my legitimate successor," Severus chuckled.

"WHAT? That's not true."

"It is apparently. I overheard some first years talking. They said you are scary as hell."

Hermione slightly blushed and her expression turned somewhat abashed.

"That's not what I wanted. I just thought after the incident last term, I should make it very clear that I'm not a teacher they can mess with."

"And I think you are really proving your point."

"Am I too strict?"

"No. I'm glad you are showing them that you are strong and self-confident. Merlin knows what clever ideas they'll come up with otherwise. Anyway we have one hour to spare, before we have to be at Gringotts. Flourish and Blotts or celebrating with a cup of coffee?"

"Coffee," she answered with a smile.

"You do surprise me?"

"Well one hour is hardly enough for a bookshop, plus we've got Elena with us. She'll be bored and that we don't want, do we?" Hermione said turning to Elena and taking her out of her father's arms, she kissed her nose.

"Mummy," Elena squealed and in her enthusiasm smacked both of Hermione's cheeks with her chubby hands.

"Ouch that hurt, little monkey. You are a fighter, aren't you? Well it doesn't come as a surprise I have to say, considering you have the bravest man I know as your father."

"You are making me blush," Severus mumbled.

"I'm only telling the truth."

Severus kissed her temple and whispered, "Thanks," against her skin, while Elena reached out and grabbed her dad by his neck at the same time holding out to Hermione whispering, "Daddy … Mummy."

* * *

An hour later they were welcomed at Gringotts by a goblin that shot Hermione grumpy glances, while leading them to a private room at the back of the lobby.

"Bognok will be with you in a couple of moments," the grumpy goblin said and left them.

"Ah the famous Hermione Granger," came the happy voice of a tiny goblin entering the room.

"You have to know I'm your biggest fan. Unfortunately the day you broke into Gringotts I was working somewhere in the back and only saw you in the end riding the dragon. You have to tell me everything. I'm Bognok by the way. Oh and don't let the other goblins know that I said I'm your biggest fan, you are not the most liked witch among the other goblins," Bognok smiled and held out a hand to an astonished Hermione and an amused Severus.

"Ah Professor Snape master spy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," Severus replied, slightly bowing his head.

"And this must be little Elena, the reason why you all came here today. Miss Elena I have to say you are very lucky to have such brilliant parents. But please take a seat and before we start, you have to tell me the story how you, Mister Potter and Mister Weasley broke into Gringotts."

"Are you sure," Hermione asked somewhat insecure.

The goblin nodded eagerly and so Hermione started telling the adventure of how they broke into Gringotts. Bognok and Severus were listening intently, while Severus was more and more fascinated by his fiancée, who together with her friends had risked everything to end that war.

After Hermione had finished there was a couple of minutes silence in which all three of them were lost in their thoughts until Bognok said, "You are a very fascinating young witch Miss Granger."

"I second that," Severus mumbled.

"Now, I've prepared all the papers for you. An adoption always has influence on the inheritance law. As I noticed your adoption is a very old and nearly forgotten form of adoption. It's not an adoption in one direction. With this form of adoption Elena has accepted you as her mum. You could even say she adopted you."

"I knew it," Hermione whispered triumphantly.

"With this adoption Elena and Professor Snape are automatically your heirs in case something happens to you."

"No I don't want that," Severus said immediately, knowing that Hermione had so much more money, than himself and feeling a little bit humiliated by that fact.

"Severus please don't do it. I'm absolutely fine with it. If I die I want you and Elena to get everything I own. You are my family now. If you don't want my money just give it all to Elena, but please don't be embarrassed that I've got more money than you."

"Do you want me to give you a minute?" The goblin asked.

"Yes please," Severus replied.

"No, it's fine Bognok." Hermione turned to Severus took his face in her hands and said, "You are my family Severus. What's mine is yours and always will be. Please don't let money stand in between us."

"Sir, to be honest I don't think you stand a chance against your fiancée's determination. It seems you are defeated," Bognok said quietly.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow at the goblin's interference.

"I guess so," he grumbled.

* * *

When they came back after having lunch at the Leaky Cauldron Elena was already quite grumpy, since it was past her nap time. So Severus put her down for her nap, while Hermione just sat down to read a book. Coming back ten minutes later Severus found Hermione tears pouring down her face.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Severus voice was filled with concern.

"I'm scared. I'm not sure if I can do it," she sobbed.

"Do what?" Severus asked confused.

"Be a mum."

He hurried over to the settee and gathered her in his arms, "You are the best mum I could wish for Elena. You love her like she is your own daughter."

"But I don't know anything about raising a child," Hermione sniffled, "I miss my mum."

"Hermione my girl, I'm so sorry." Severus held her tight, until she calmed down.

"Why don't you make yourself a cup of tea. I'm back in a minute," he said ushering her to the kitchenette.

"I promise I'll be back in a minute," he smiled mysteriously and left.

Hermione made herself a cup of tea and was rummaging through the cabinets on the look for some chocolates or at least some biscuits, when she heard the floo activate behind her. Turning around she saw Severus stepping out of the fire brushing off some of the ashes on his robes.

"I know it's not the same, but I thought she might be able to help," Severus said pointing a little bit helpless to Molly who had just stepped out of the fireplace behind him. Seeing Molly who nowadays was as close as a mother would be to her, tears were starting anew cascading down Hermione's face. Hermione stood in the middle of the room with slumped shoulders crying, causing Molly's heart to break over this young girl seeming so lost. She quickly ushered her to the big grey sofa and sat down next to her.

"What happened? Severus just told me that you might need me," Molly said wondering.

"I somehow adopted Elena or … or she … adopted me … I don't …. I don't know, but it's official … the ministry knows and Gringotts," Hermione chocked out between sobs.

"But that's wonderful isn't it?" Molly said.

"Yes … no… I don't know. Molly I'm so scared and I really miss my mum. I've no idea how to raise a child, it's way too early."

"But why did you say 'yes' to adopting Elena in the first place."

"Because I really want to, but I thought I would have at least another year, that I wouldn't sign the papers until after we were married. I love Elena but most of the time I haven't got a clue what I'm doing. What If I make a mistake and Severus doesn't want me anymore…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Severus who was watching the scene from the door said and hurried over to her kneeled down in front of her and took her hands into his, "By the way, most of the times I haven't got a clue what I'm doing either. But I really have to go, I'm already late for my classes. I told Minerva you don't feel well and won't be able to teach in the afternoon. Thanks Molly, for taking care of her," he said giving Molly a small smile and quickly left the room.

Molly was staring at the door through which he just left and mumbled, "Wow he's changed so much."

"Well war changes everybody, doesn't it?" Hermione replied quietly.

"I guess so, but in this case it seems more the work of a bright young witch," Molly said with a wink.

"But I didn't do anything," the said witch answered.

"He is just very loving and caring to me."

"Aww … love," Molly smiled.

"Now tell me why you are so scared about being a mum?"

"I don't know how to raise a child. I'm afraid I will mess it all up. What if she will reproach me of not being her real mum and she won't listen to me."

"I guess that could happen, but not until she is a teenager and by then you will know her well enough to know how to handle the situation. And I'm sure you won't mess it all up. I saw you with Elena, you're doing great. And let me tell you something, with Bill I felt the same. I didn't have a clue what I was doing. I guess all young parents feel the same. My advice is talk to Severus about how to raise Elena. Hearing him talk today, I would guess he isn't as confident as he looks. You could come up with some ground rules or basic ideas how to raise her. You will still do things differently, but that's okay as long as you act in concert. With Arthur and me that's what we do, although we do things differently. He is the more relaxed and easy-going of the two of us and I guess more fun. And I'm … I'm … I don't know."

"You are the caring one, the one that fusses around them in a nice way. Their safe haven."

"Thanks Hermione. You know I can be your safe haven too, if you'd like that. You can come to me whenever you need to."

"Thanks Molly, I really appreciate that," Hermione replied and snuggled herself into Molly's side, who put an arm around the younger witch's side.

* * *

 _ **AN: Please, please review! I would really appreciate it. Thanks!**_


	35. Auction

**_AN: I know it's a rather short chapter, I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks for all your support!_**

 ** _I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit._**

* * *

November had passed quietly and it was the beginning of December, when Hermione was standing in front of the mirror sighing.

"What's the matter my girl?" Severus was asking and coiled his arms around her waist from behind, lightly nibbling at her neck.

"My hair, I hate it. It never does, what I want it to do. I look hideous. Like a scarecrow."

"Now you're exaggerating. You look lovely. And today your hair matches your temper a bit."

"Thanks," Hermione grumbled. "Just because I ran out of Sleekeazy's."

"Come on, don't let your hair ruin your evening," Severus said turning her around.

"You look stunning in this dress, and dark red really suits you."

Hermione harrumphed.

"Hey is there something else wrong?"

"It's about the bag."

"What bag? What are you talking about?"

"My beaded bag. I gave it to Neville for the auction."

"You did? I thought you didn't want to give it to him."

"I know, but this is so much bigger than the stupid handbag. It's about the nursing facility. It's about making the life of some people brighter. What's a stupid handbag in comparison to it."

"But I thought you love that bag? Hey Elena, leave Flipsy's ears alone. He still needs them you know," he said to his daughter, who was clinging to the house elves ears as if her life was depending on it.

"It's okay Professor Snape. Professor's daughter and Flipsy are having fun," the house elf replied, untangled itself out of the toddler's deathly grip and chased a giggling Elena around the room.

"Have a lovely evening," Flipsy panted.

"Thank you Flipsy," Hermione answered.

"Hermione I just remembered something I have to do, I'll meet you at the entrance to the Great Hall in ten minutes," he said and quickly pecked her on the cheek.

She just rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

Hermione was standing at the entrance to the Great Hall, taking in the buzzing excitement of the forthcoming event. All the students had been sent to their dormitories early this evening to eat their dinner there, while the Great Hall, had been decorated Christmassy. The house tables had been banished. Instead there were round tables for six to ten people. As it seemed every witch and wizard of distinction had come. Hermione felt very proud of Neville, who managed to set up this event, for the benefit of the nursing facility.

"Hey I'm back, sorry it took me a little bit longer than I thought it would," Severus pecked her on the cheek again, slightly panting.

He offered her his arm and they walked into the Great Hall talking animatedly, totally oblivious to the many eyes staring at them, as to the fact that they were a very handsome and interesting couple.

"Ah that's our table over there. Alice and Frank are already there."

"Poor guys, they seem a bit lost," Hermione said sadly.

"Good Evening Frank! Good Evening Alice! How are you doing?"

"Hello Severus! Neville is gone. I don't where he is? Do you know?" Frank replied with wide fearful eyes.

Severus sat down next to Frank and gently patted his hand. "I'm sure he will be back shortly and for now Hermione and I will take care of you."

"I'm thirsty," Alice said.

"What would you like to drink," Hermione smiled at the older witch.

"Bubbly water. It always makes my nose tickle. I like that."

"Here you go," Hermione said handing her a filled glass.

"Mum! Dad! I'm back. I'm sorry I left you alone. It's mad around here. Everybody wants to talk to me," Neville said approaching the table.

"Hi Neville, it's okay. Go do your thing. We are here and will have a nice time with Alice and Frank."

"Are you sure," Neville asked a bit insecure.

"Yes, it's your night."

"Well it's Hermione's night as well. You should come with me."

"That's very sweet of you, but thanks, I'm done with being the centre of attention. I'm happy just helping in the background."

Neville once again was dragged off, while Alice and Hermione were admiring the Christmas decorations.

Slowly the hall filled and Minerva and Neville went up the little stage, which had been set up, where usually the head table was situated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm happy to welcome you all at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As headmistress of this school I'm honoured to host this event and be able to support one of our best former students …"

Severus snorted, causing Hermione to elbow him in the ribs.

"… Mister Neville Longbottom."

"Thank you Minerva. You are bit exaggerating though, telling everybody I was one of the best students. Just look at Severus' face, it tells it all…"

The audience was laughing and Neville was grinning.

"… Anyway, thank you so much Minerva to make the auction tonight possible, by hosting it here at Hogwarts. I'm happy and honoured you all came to help out with this project, which started as a teenage dream of mine, to help my parents…"

While Neville was talking, Hermione looked at Minerva, who was standing next to him and what she saw made her worry.

"Minerva doesn't look too well. She is very pale and her hands are shaking. Look at the dark circles under her eyes," Hermione whispered in Severus' ear. Severus nodded.

"I know. I just realised at the staff meeting yesterday, when I asked her about it, she said it was fine," Severus whispered back.

"… so please enjoy your dinner, before I'll tell you a little more about the project and we'll start with our auction," Neville ended his speech and with thunderous applause walked back to their table.

"Man, I'm nervous," he said quietly.

"No reason to be, you did fine," Severus smiled at him. During the meal, while Severus helped Frank and Neville helped his mother, Hannah and Hermione were talking vividly about some party they both attended, were the twins had pranked Ron, Harry and Neville.

* * *

"We come to object number three this evening. It's cufflinks, made out of finest silver, with the relief of a serpent on each of them. Professor Snape was wearing them on the day of the final battle…" the auctioneer said, when suddenly Minerva stood up, paler than before looking with wide eyes at the presented cufflinks, gasped and collapsed.

Severus quickly got up and rushed over to the table were most of the teachers including the headmistress were seated.

"Poppy! Get Poppy quickly!"

He kneeled down next to Minerva, waving his wand over her running a couple of diagnostic spells. He forcefully closed his eyes, opened them again and had to steady his breath. Severus forced a smile and got up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dear guests please take your seat again. Our headmistress had a lot of work to do over the last couple of weeks, so if I would have to venture a guess, I would say she needs a couple of days away from the school on holiday and she'll be as good as new. So please order another drink and enjoy the evening. We'll continue with the auction in couple of minutes," Severus announced conversationally to the guests and that seemed to do the trick. The baffled and alarmed faces turned back to smiles and people went back to talking, laughing and joking.

Just Hermione and Neville didn't seem to be reassured. They knew Severus too well, to read the seriousness of Minerva's state in his face. When Poppy came they talked quietly to each other for a moment, before Severus gently lifted the headmistress up and carried the fragile looking witch through the crowd, smiling reassuringly all the time.

Hermione hardly followed the auction any more, lost in her own thoughts. She hardly realised that her beaded bag was sold for a horrendous price and didn't even wonder that the guy who bought it seemed vaguely familiar to her.

When Severus came back twenty minutes later, he cast a wandless Muffliato and said, "It doesn't look good. She fell in some sort of coma, triggered by something she saw. Maybe my cufflinks, we don't know. We are not quite sure yet, but it might be her body telling her to slow down, maybe it's something post-traumatic. Minerva is not in any mortal danger, but we don't know how long she'll be in the coma. We need to find out more about it. So please for tonight act as if she is just overworked and needs some rest."

Hermione, Neville and Hannah just nodded. The auction went on for another half an hour, before Neville announced the impressive end result that would go to the nursing facility and Severus as deputy headmaster said good-night to the guests and reassuring them the headmistress was fine and just sleeping for now.

* * *

After they said their good-byes to everyone Hermione asked, "Can we maybe go and see her?"

Severus nodded, "Let's go."

"She looks so small," Hermione said, when they were sitting at Minerva's bed in the hospital wing a few minutes later.

"You know what's weird. It's me now," Severus mused.

"What? What's you?"

"I'm the one with all the responsibility now. It was always someone else, Albus or Minerva, never me."

"But you were headmaster for a year," Hermione interrupted.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Please, I was a puppet, no responsibility. I just wanted to make sure nobody got hurt too badly, which I personally think I failed miserably at."

"But that was kind of a responsibility, wasn't it?"

"Maybe, but this time it's different. As long as Minerva is away I am the headmaster and I've got the feeling I've got to prove myself. I have to make up for last time. I've got all the responsibility, it does scare me. I've got to be the grown-up now. I am the headmaster for Merlin's sake. I am running this school now."

Severus suddenly got up and started pacing the room. Hermione got up as well, looked at Severus and opened her arms wide. When he saw her gesture, he hurried over into her open arms and whispered into her hair, "I'm scared Hermione."

She soothingly stroked his back.

"You'll be fine. I'm sure about it. You already proved it tonight. Everybody believed that she is just under a lot of stress. And if there is anything you need my help for, just let me know and I'm sure Neville is happy to help too. You know, you are not alone. You've got some friends."

He nodded into her hair and slowly untangled himself from her hug.

"Come on my love, let's go to bed. It has been a long evening. Good night Minerva," she said and took the headmistress' hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Good night, mum," Severus said softly and kissed Minerva on the forehead.

* * *

 _ **AN: Reviews always welcome! ;-)**_


	36. Sad Christmas?

_**AN: Thanks for all your and your support by following and favouriting this story.  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

The weeks before Christmas Severus was busy fulfilling his headmaster duties and on top of his own defence classes, he was now teaching some Transfiguration classes, since he hadn't found a teacher yet. It was the Saturday before Christmas when Hermione and Severus were sitting at breakfast in there quarters. The headmaster had dark circles under his eyes.

"Seriously you need to sleep more. You look dreadful," Hermione scolded her fiancé.

"I need to find a new Transfiguration teacher, that's what I need. No wonder Minerva had a breakdown with that workload," he grumbled eating his poached egg.

"How are you doing otherwise?"

"It's going good actually. After the holidays I'm going to start a support group for students, who are disturbed after the war. Only I won't call it that, because I'm sure nobody would come. I'm just not sure how to call it. And it's gonna be the end of the house tables. We'll have tables for eight people and the tables are going be charmed, that only two students of each house can sit at them at a time."

"I like the idea, but there might be more tension than there already is," she objected.

"I know there already is a lot of tension anyway, but I think it's only gonna be in the beginning and after a couple of weeks it's going to be back to normal."

"You might want to have tables for only first to third years and fourth to seventh years or something like that. It would be a bit unfair to have a first year Hufflepuff sit next to a seventh year Slytherin," she said.

Severus chuckled, "Good …"

Suddenly he froze midsentence.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Oh no, I totally forgot about Christmas presents," he said.

"Don't worry! I already bought a couple of things for Elena."

"Thank you! But I also forgot yours and I won't have any time before Christmas."

"Please don't worry."

"I'm not a fan of Christmas, but not giving you a present is just not acceptable for me."

"Why don't you go shopping today then?"

"But today we are brewing in the morning and after that I'm having a remedial class on the Patronus."

"I could take over your remedial class and instead of brewing I can catch up on some studying."

"Are you sure?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm sure, otherwise I wouldn't have offered it, would I?"

* * *

"I can't believe we have two weeks of holidays now," Severus mumbled on Christmas morning, yawned and turned over pulling the pillow over his head. Hermione who had been up already for half an hour, was standing at the window sipping some tea.

"It's nice isn't it," she said without turning her head.

"What's so interesting out there."

"Nothing really, just Thorben standing at the lake skimming stones."

Severus sighed, "I hardly had time for him over the last couple of weeks. To be honest I forgot that he would be all by himself over Christmas."

He got up and walked over to Hermione resting his chin on her shoulder, watching Thorben.

"Would you mind if I invite him to spend Christmas with us, he doesn't have anybody," Severus asked.

"No I don't mind at all. I was thinking of it as well, but I didn't dare asking you."

"I'm sorry I behaved like an idiot about him. I'll just quickly get dressed and ask if he wants to join us."

Half an hour later when Hermione was sitting on the settee cuddling and reading a book with Elena, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Good morning, Professor Granger. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Thorben, I mean Mister Rowle. I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, you can call me Thorben if you'd like."

"Very well then Thorben, welcome to our home. Please make yourself comfortable and please call me Hermione. Where is Severus?"

"He should be here any minute. He said he wanted to have a look if Professor Sprout and her students are having a good time celebrating. So what are you reading?"

"Just some children's book my mum used to read to me when I was little."

"I have never heard of 'Frederick'?"

"It's a muggle book, about a mouse, who thinks there is more to life than to hoard provisions."

"Sounds interesting."

"It really is, although Elena is still a bit young to really understand it. So for now we are just looking at the pictures."

That's when the door opened and Severus came in.

"Everything is fine with Pomona and her students. They are having a great time and so should we. I'm glad you are celebrating with us Mister Rowle."

"Thank you for having me Professor Snape."

Severus smiled and slightly bowed his head.

"Let's have breakfast. I'm really hungry."

They sat down for breakfast and suddenly the table filled with all kind of delicious things and Christmas decorations. The conversation flowed easily between them. Thorben seemed very relaxed and turned out to be a witty and intelligent conversationalist. After they had finished, Elena was allowed to open her presents, which she did with a squeal of excitement. After a couple of minutes she was surrounded by a pile of wrapping paper, toys and books. She happily scribbled with her new crayons she got from Neville.

"Benny help Ela?" she asked with an ingenuous look at Thorben.

"Of course, Miss Elena," he answered gallantly and lowered himself to the floor.

"What would you like me to draw for you Miss Elena?"

"Hogwawts."

"Hogwarts coming right up."

Severus watched the scene and smiling he took a sip of his tea, leaned back in his chair and sighed contently. Meanwhile Hermione got up and fetched two presents from under the tree.

"Merry Christmas Severus," she said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas to you too," he replied and carefully opened his first present, revealing 'New tweaks on old potions'.

"I know it's not the most original gift, giving you a book on potions, but I hope you like it anyway."

"You can never go wrong with giving me a book. And I had already laid my eyes on this one," he beamed at her.

"I noticed," she replied grinning. After quickly browsing through the book he set it aside and unwrapped the other present.

"Wow Hermione it's beautiful," he said holding a silver pocket watch in his hand.

"I thought it would go perfectly with your dungeon bat style," she winked at him. Severus turned it around in his hands and looked closely.

"Hey there is something engraved on the back … it's an 'H' and a 'S' intertwined … it's beautiful … oh and on the side it says 'Elena'."

"And there is some space for other names. They could go around the 'H' and the 'S' in a circle," Hermione whispered.

"Thank you so much," he whispered back and a soft smile grazed his lips. He reached over the table and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. She captured his hand and pressed a kiss onto his palm and mouthed an 'I love you'.

"I love you," he mouthed back.

With one last look into Severus' eyes, she got up and got some more presents from under the tree.

"These are from us," Hermione handed Thorben two presents and unseen by Thorben winked at Severus. He mouthed a 'Thank you' to her.

"Thank you so much."

"You are welcome," Hermione said and hugged him, "Merry Christmas, Ben."

Thorben's eyes became wide and he swallowed hard.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No … it's … it's just that's what my mum used to call me, when I was little. It's actually nice to hear this nickname again … just a bit unfamiliar."

Thorben opened his presents revealing a muggle writing set and an encyclopaedia on the most common healing potions.

"Wow, it even has my name on it, although I'm not quite sure what it is," Thorben said inspecting the biro.

"It's a biro, a fountain pen and a propelling pencil," Hermione explained.

"Muggle's utensils for writing," she added after seeing Thorben's confused face.

"They are really useful. You'll see."

"Thanks so much, Hermione," the young wizard hugged her.

"Thank you Professor Snape," he said and shook Severus' hand.

"I've got some presents for you too. Here you go," he said handing each of them a gift.

"And there is also one for little Elena," Thorben added.

"Pwesent Elena?"

"Yes it's for you, do you need some help opening it?" he asked.

"No," Elena replied and ripped the paper away.

"Dwagon! Daddy Dwagon!"

"I can see it's a beautiful dragon isn't it," Severus chuckled at seeing his daughter cuddling a plush replica of a Hungarian Horntail.

"Sorry I'm not very good at giving gifts to little girls?" Thorben apologised.

"I think you did great, she is a tomboy anyway," Hermione said.

"Thank you Mister Rowle for this very thoughtful gift," Severus patted his shoulder, holding in hand a big glass jar filled up to the top with flat pebbles.

"Did you paint it yourself," Severus asked pointing to the painting of Hogwarts applied to the jar.

"I did."

"You are very talented Ben," Hermione said holding a flat stone in her hand, with a painting of Hogwarts as well. But this one from a different angel highlighting Gryffindor tower.

"I don't know if you use paperweights, but I thought it could be helpful," Thorben said somewhat insecure.

"I love it. Thank you so much Ben," Hermione beamed at him.

Severus handed a present to Hermione, „That's for you my girl. Merry Christmas! It's not very imaginative. But I hope you like it anyway. And I hope we'll have a couple of fine evenings together." Hermione looked curious and opened her present.

"Thank you Severus! I really appreciate your gift even if it's not very imaginative," she said, looking at the cinema voucher and kissed him.

"I'm looking forward going to the cinema with you again."

"With this voucher we can go more than once," he smiled at her, "but this is my real present."

He handed her another present. Hermione opened it and gasped, "How … how did you manage to get it? This young guy bought it at the auction and for a horrendous price may I add."

"The price was outrageous you're right, but it was for a good cause wasn't it?"

"You? But how?"

"I had a little help, didn't I Mister Rowle?"

"Indeed you did," Thorben grinned.

"It was you? I thought this young guy looked familiar. Thank you so much Severus!"

Hermione flung herself at Severus with her beaded bag in her hand.

"But how?" She whispered in his ear.

"Later my girl," he whispered back. Hermione peppered his face with kisses.

"Thank you so, so much," she exclaimed.

"You are welcome my girl," Severus laughed.

"This calls for a glass of Odgen's finest," he said and accioed three glasses and a bottle and poured them all a drink.

After they had been drinking in silence for a couple of moments Thorben said,"Professor Snape, Hermione, I know it's Christmas, but I've got to tell you something."

"What is it Mister Rowle?"

"Over the last couple of days I got these," he said producing a bundle of parchment from his pocket.

"What is it, Ben?" Hermione asked.

"Threats. I've been threatened. Normally I wouldn't care, but they are also threatening my mother."

Severus sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and reached out taking the stack of parchment out of Thorben's hand. For a few minutes he read through the letters before he handed them back.

"For now you are safe. You didn't leave the premises for a couple of months. It has to be a couple of more months…"

Suddenly his eyes narrowed following Elena soaring around on her toy broom having placed the plush dragon in front of her.

"Where did you get the dragon from Mister Rowle? You promised me you wouldn't leave the castle grounds after what happened at Diagon Alley."

"And I didn't. Professor Longbottom got it for me. But I have to say it's exhausting and boring me to never leave the grounds."

"I can imagine, but you have to promise me you won't do anything rash. I will talk to the aurors but I doubt they will do anything about it. Maybe you and I could leave the premises for a couple of hours, go somewhere they wouldn't expect you to go. Just for you to blow the cobwebs away."

"What about my mum?"

"I will make sure Lalita will be safe. I promise you I'll do everything in my power to help you and your mother. I quickly write a note to St. Mungo's and the aurors to reinforce the security on your mother's ward and then we'll enjoy the day, it is after all Christmas."

"Is there maybe a possibility that I can see my mother today? As you just said it is Christmas after all," Thorben said quietly.

"Sorry, I totally forgot, that you might want to see your mother over Christmas. At the moment I'm not very attentive."

"Not a problem Sir, I know you have a lot of other business on your mind right now. I wouldn't have said anything, but it's Christmas and I really want to see her. I haven't seen her in a very long time."

"Why didn't you say something," Hermione inquired softly.

"I didn't think I had the right to ask any favours."

Severus sighed, "You made a mistake and you took and still take the responsibility for it, so you have the right to ask for favours and you certainly have the right to see your mother on a regular basis. I'm sorry I forgot about that too."

"Why don't the two of you go and visit Lalita in the afternoon. Elena will have a nice afternoon, playing with all of her new toys," Hermione suggested.

"Thanks Hermione," Severus smiled at her.

* * *

After lunch Severus and Hermione made their way up to the hospital wing to visit Minerva.

"Merry Christmas, Minerva!" Hermione said and gently sat down on the bed.

"I've brought you a book. I know you can't read now, but I thought I could read it to you. What do you think?"Hermione sighed, "You need to wake up soon. We all need you back, we really miss you."

"First you need to rest, mum. You need to get your strength back. Sleep and get better. You really deserve it," Severus insisted and softly kissed Minerva's forehead.

"I have a gift for you too. You always complain it's so cold in this blasted castle in the winter, so I thought I get you a quilt to keep you warm. It has the four different house colours and animals on it, because you always have been fair to all four houses…"

Severus couldn't finish his sentence, but quickly walked over to the window and stared outside. Hermione saw his shoulders tremble and it broke her heart seeing him so devastated, knowing he was staring out the window, so nobody would notice his tears. The young witch slowly got up from the headmistress' bed and walked over to the window. She twined her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

They were standing like this for a couple of minutes before Severus turned around and said, "I should really get going, so Mister Rowle can spend enough time with his mother. See you later, my girl."

He kissed the top of her head and left the hospital wing in a couple of long strides, robes billowing behind him. Hermione sighed and went back to Minerva's bed sitting down.

"You know, you mean a lot to him. He needs you, more than anybody else. He has changed so much since I was a student. Or maybe he didn't, maybe he had it all in him anyway."

"He has changed a lot," Poppy, who just came out of her office, assured her.

"And a lot of it has to do with you Hermione."

Hermione smiled sadly, "But he needs Minerva back, isn't there anything we can do?"

"My dear I told you before there is nothing we can do, it's how wizards' bodies sometimes, mind you very seldom, react to great stress or posttraumatic. The mind closes down and there is nothing we can do, except to wait and make sure she won't starve.

"Poor Severus," Hermione mumbled.

"You love him very much, don't you," Poppy said sympathetically. Hermione nodded her head in response.

"It's nice to be in love," Poppy mumbled.

"Tell me about you and Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said softly.

The matron sighed, "We were in a secret relationship for a couple of years, when I started at Hogwarts."

"What happened," Hermione inquired.

"Well I don't know exactly, somehow we grew apart. Thinking back now, I think he didn't want to be together with me any longer, so he let the relationship die down."

"Why is that, you think?"

"I cannot be sure about that. Maybe because he thought I wasn't good enough for him. Or maybe because he wanted to keep me safe, knowing that life at his side would always be dangerous, having Voldemort as his enemy. I always hope it is the latter, but I can't be sure," Poppy replied with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear it."

"Never mind. I'm married to my job now. It's very fulfilling and Neville even offered me a part time position in his nursing home and I have someone, who I slowly want to introduce to be my successor, when I retire in a couple of years. So I wouldn't have time to be in a relationship, plus I'm a bit old to start a new relationship."

"Well one can never be too old to start a relationship," Hermione winked at the matron and added," But tell me who did you think of your successor?"

"Promise me you won't tell anybody. I haven't talked to Minerva yet or to the person itself. But he is very talented and he helped me a lot over the last couple of weeks. It looks very promising."

"Are you talking about Ben?"

"By 'Ben' do you mean Mister Rowle?"

"Yes and I promise you I won't tell anybody," Hermione said.

"Yes it's him and by the way can I ask you something, why is Severus calling Minerva 'Mum'," Poppy asked curiously.

"I think it's kind of a joke, that turned a bit more serious over time. You remember when I was here after the attack. Minerva tended to him in a motherly way and he said if she wanted to adopt him and she addressed him as 'son' and I think that's how it all started. But maybe it already started earlier. I'm not quite sure."

Poppy smiled and Hermione said," I really need to get back to Elena, she tends to use the house elves ears as swinging device and they don't say anything about it, because they adore her."

Poppy chuckled, "Have a Merry Christmas Hermione."

"A Merry Christmas to you too," Hermione replied and hugged the matron, before she left to spend the afternoon with her daughter.

* * *

It was in the evening the same day, when Elena was already in bed and Severus and Hermione were sitting snuggled up on the sofa enjoying their time together. Severus had lit the candles on the tree again and Hermione had poured them each a glass of Merlot.

"It's a bit sad this Christmas, don't you think," Hermione mumbled to his chest, where she had rested her face.

Severus absentmindedly played with one of her curls.

"Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, but Minerva is poorly and we don't know if or when she will be with us again and Thorben has lost his mother and seems kind of lost himself. War is horrible," Hermione whispered and couldn't help a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yes it is. But it's over now and we have to move on. Listen to me, Mister Rowle is strong. He will make a good healer, maybe even more now, with his mother's history. He chose his path and he will be doing perfectly. That I'm sure about. Minerva needs to rest. She has been through a lot. War wasn't easy on her, she is not the youngest any more. She helped to rebuild the school. When I was headmaster, she tried to protect the students from the Carrows and … and … well … me."

"You?"

"Well I had to play a part and I guess I was even more horrible than before. And she didn't know I was on the Order's side all along. Now all is over and I guess her body is telling her to slow down," he explained, keeping an affirmative tone to his voice, when actually a deep frown showed on his face. Fortunately Hermione didn't see it, since she was still cuddled to his chest.

He pulled her even closer and sighed, "I actually think it's a nice Christmas. I'm engaged. I have got a lovely daughter. I have a couple of friends. I couldn't be more content."

"And you must have a lot of money nowadays. How come you could afford the bag? It was ridiculously overprized, don't you think?"

He chuckled, "Maybe it was, maybe not. I mean you are a war heroine after all, so why wouldn't people pay as much. But answering your question, I have been paid compensation, for fighting in the war and for my role as a spy. That was a couple of weeks ago. Kingsley wrote a letter to me, but asked me to keep it quiet, because he had a hard time convincing the ministry, that I played an important part and it was only fair to pay me compensation."

"It was about time," Hermione growled.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I talked to Kingsley about it ages ago, actually that day at Rowle Manor. I told him that it wasn't right to only honour Harry, Ron and myself, when your part was even bigger."

"So it was you?" He asked astonished.

"Yes," she said her head now holding up high and a blazing fire in her eyes.

"I like being part of your family, it makes me feel safe," he whispered awed by the young witch, who would defend him like a lioness it seemed.

He buried his face in her neck and mumbled, "Perfect Christmas for me, if anyone should ask," against her skin.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you liked it!?**_


	37. Students' stories

_**AN: Thank you especially to 'Sassyluv' and 'cat130', who have been my most loyal reviewers. Thanks, you guys! And it' s because of 'instagramrohan's' nagging ;-) , that I posted this chapter much earlier, than I intended too.  
**_

 _ **I don't own Harry Potter and don't make any profit.**_

* * *

It was the first morning after the holidays and Severus was the first one at breakfast, committed in reading a potions journal, when the first students arrived. The young Ravenclaws stopped dead when realising the house tables had been replaced by a lot of round tables for eight people. Severus who was secretly watching them had to grin. He hadn't announced that he had replaced the house tables.

Not even the teachers knew, so Filius who had just arrived patted Severus on the shoulder and mumbled, "Good job."

"Wait, it gets better," Severus chuckled. The two students sat down at a table and the door to the Hall opened and three other Ravenclaw students came in. Severus face lit up, watching how they approached the table with their housemates.

He hid behind his potions journal and whispered, "Tell me what's happening Filius."

"Well it seems they can't sit down at the same table."

Severus looked over the rim of his journal, just in time to witness a chair tilting to the side, so one of the students slid off.

"Sneaky," Filius commented.

"Well something had to change. This house rivalry doesn't do anybody any good."

"I quite agree. So what's the deal? Only two students of each house can sit at one table at the same time?"

"Exactly! I wonder how long it takes them to find out," Severus chuckled.

"You do enjoy this little game of yours, don't you?" Filius grinned at his colleague.

"I really do," the headmaster said, a smile tucking at his lips.

"Severus may I say something, without you becoming … um … well … all Severus," Filius asked while both of them watched the students struggle with the new seating arrangements.

"Please go on," Severus said amused by watching another student – Gryffindor this time – slide off a chair.

"You seem so relaxed nowadays, almost happy I would say."

Severus turned to Filius his face serious once again, "I am, Filius. I really am. A huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders, after Tom Riddle died. And I found a family. What more is there in life?"

"Good for you," Filius said and turned his attention back to the students.

After ten minutes it seemed that everybody had arrived and the noise was a tad louder than usual, since everybody was discussing the new arrangements. The teachers without exception congratulated Severus and even most of the students seemed to be fine. Just Slytherin House seem to struggle a bit with this new task. About half of the Slytherins were standing along the walls, watching with disgust how the others seem to arranged themselves with the new situation, some even seeming to enjoy it.

Severus gracefully rose from his chair and the hall suddenly fell silent.

"As you have all noticed by now, I have made a few new seating arrangements, which will allow you to only sit with one other student of your own house. For those of you, who are not happy with the new situation please be informed, that the house-elves are instructed to not hand out any food to students, except at meal times in the Great Hall. And before you all come up with the clever idea to have yourself sent food parcels from home, just be informed that I put up a ward so that no owl with a food parcel will be able to deliver it. The next Hogsmeade weekend is not for another five weeks. So it's either food in the Great Hall or no food at all. It's your choice," Severus said smoothly and sat down again.

A couple of Slytherins sat down, but one of the older ones said loudly, "There is no way I'm sitting next to a mudblood."

"Fifty points from Slytherin for a language I can no longer tolerate at this school, Mister Dunn."

The addressed student turned around and left with a couple of his friends, not before one of them said, "Who made him headmaster? He was way cooler, when he was headmaster last time."

"That's another twenty-five points for insulting the headmaster," Filius said and Severus added, "and another twenty-five points for glorifying war times."

After the Slytherins left, Severus said, "Let me just remind me of the discussion group 'Talk with the headmaster', which will take place tonight at seven o'clock for the first time. I know the name is rather dull, but if you've got something to say to me, please be my guest."

* * *

Severus took a deep breath and opened the door to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, where earlier he had set up a couple of sofas and comfy arm chairs, instead of the bleak classroom furniture. He quickly scanned the classroom and had to admit his relief but also his disappointment, about no Slytherins attending the group tonight. He was relieved on the one hand because there wouldn't be as much trouble without any students of his own house there, but he was also disappointed, because he knew Slytherin house still had to go a long way to heal from the war and today would have been a good opportunity for some of the students to start this process. He looked around the room.

There was a seventh year Hufflepuff wallflower, whose name he couldn't quite remember. Three boys sitting huddled together on one settee, staring at him with wide eyes. All three of them were first years, two of them Gryffindors, one of them Hufflepuff. There was one Ravenclaw boy from fifth year and a sixth year Gryffindor girl. Severus swallowed down his nervousness, cause actually he wasn't sure what he was doing here. He just knew, he wanted to give students an opportunity to talk about the war. But he didn't want to call it a support group for from war traumatised students. But that was his actual goal for this group, so he had to stir the conversation into this direction and he hoped with time more students that needed support, would attend.

Severus who wore a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt instead of his teacher's robes, sat down in an armchair.

"Good evening! I hope you all enjoyed dinner and have come to terms with the new arrangements. I initiated this discussion group, so you can ask questions, raise your concerns and voice your complaints. But I have to ask you one thing, confidential things discussed in this group will have to stay in this group. You have to give me your word on it."

They all nodded.

After an introduction of participants, Severus asked, "So who wants to start? What did you want to talk about tonight?"

Matthew, the Ravenclaw student raised his hand and when the headmaster nodded at him encouragingly, he said, "Professor Snape, Sir, I was wondering how likely is it for a group like the Death Eaters to come back or form anew and find themselves another vile leader?"

For a second Severus saw fear flicker in his eyes.

"Matthew I'm not gonna lie to you. There is always the possibility of evil rising again, but at the moment all the death eaters are locked away in Azkaban."

"But Sir, I'm not sure if it's true, but I heard that not everybody who supported Voldemort took the Dark Mark, so there is a chance that there are still people out there, who want bad things," the Gryffindor girl said.

"Yes Sarah, that's true. I guess you have to distinguish between two sorts of people, who supported Voldemort or even three. For one you have the tag-alongs, who are not really any danger by themselves. They need a leader, that's when they become dangerous. Because they never question anything they are told. Normally they are from lower classes and very simple in their thinking. And then you have supporters of Voldemort, which did support him with money and such sorts, but never ever would get their hands dirty. They are the most dangerous ones, because they are intelligent and with their money they can stir our society in any direction they want to. And then they are the actual Death Eaters, mainly pure-blood aristocrats, whose intelligence unfortunately is not much higher than the badly educated lower classes, but who are very well trained in the dark arts. But at the moment I think you don't have anything to fear."

"What about Mulciber," Matthew asked, "he is gonna be released soon."

Severus features darkened, "I know and he is gonna seek revenge, that's for sure. But you and your families aren't in any danger. It's mainly Professor Granger, Mister Rowle, Mister Bell, myself and I'm afraid to say my daughter, who are in danger as soon as he is released."

"He wouldn't do anything to a toddler, would he," Sarah asked terrified.

"I'm afraid he would, Sarah. He is the son of a very ruthless Death Eater and he would do everything to get back at me, he wouldn't stop at a toddler. I guess you heard, that in the war, Death Eaters did horrible things to whole families, including toddlers and babies," Severus replied gravely.

Sarah nodded and tears started running down her face and she hung her head low. Severus slowly walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"Listen to me Sarah. The war is over and you are safe here at Hogwarts. Nobody is going to hurt you. And you are quite good at Defence. I can see it every week. Keep that work up and keep up with the news. If you are always up to date with what's happening in our society, you will be prepared."

"I'm still scared. Very often I've got nightmares," Sarah whispered.

"May I ask did anything in particular happen to you or your family during the war?"

"Well during the holidays Death Eaters came to our house and threatened my family and me … My m-mum is a squib and that's why they came and threatened us. They hit my little sister because she was brave enough to stand in front of our mother to protect her … b-but th-then they were summoned by Voldemort and fortunately had to leave us and we had to flee and went into hiding to France."

Severus sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that Sarah? How is your sister now?"

"She is fine," Sarah gave him a little smile, "She is a fighter and we are now living in France. Somehow it's easier there."

"Why did you come back?"

"I love it here. It's my home country and that's where I belong. And I know that sounds stupid, but I want to help to make our society a better one, for my mother's sake. I was too scared to protect her back then, but now I want to change something."

"You don't have to be ashamed, that you were too scared to stand in front of your mother. Death Eaters are very scary and vile people. And I don't want to think about what they would have done to you, if you had protected your mother. Maybe it was better they only hit your little sister," Severus said underlining the word 'only' with air quotes.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about the nightmares with somebody. You can always talk to me or Professor Granger or some of the other teachers, I know most of them are having nightmares…"

"You have nightmares?" Sarah softly cut across him.

"I do," Severus reassured her. He got up and turned around to the other students.

"Who of you has nightmares about the war?"

Slowly all of them raised their hand.

"See. You are not the only one. I can assure all of you, that it helps to confide in a friend."

"Thank you, sir. Talking about it now, helps me," Sarah whispered.

Severus smiled at her and turned his attention to the three youngest in the room. "So gentlemen, what brought you here this evening," Severus asked softly, sensing they were quite insecure, about being here.

"My dad, told me you were a hero," the smallest one of them said.

"Oh," Severus just said.

"He always talked highly of you, even after you had to kill Dumbledore, he always said 'I'm not sure if he really is as bad. I think there is more to it, than meets the eye'. And so I came to see, if I can learn something from you."

"Why would you want to learn from me, why not your father," Severus asked curiously.

"My father is dead," the boy replied sternly.

"What happened, Joseph," Severus asked, dreading the answer already.

"He was killed, shortly after the battle. Two Death Eaters came to our house and killed my father and tortured my mother." Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How is your mother?"

"She is fine, Sir. She fought like a lioness and somehow managed to drive them out of the house in the end, but unfortunately it was too late for my father," he said in a very conversational way, which broke Severus' heart even more, than the story itself. As he realised, that some of the younger students had been growing up with a constant threat and in very dark times. So it obviously became normal to them, too normal in his opinion, since they were talking about it so easily.

"So do you think you might learn something from me," he asked.

"I think I already did. Is this group gonna meet on a regular basis? Are we always allowed to come?" The boy asked hopefully.

"Yes, I thought about once a week and you are always allowed to come if you wish. And you two, what's the story with you and the war," Severus asked the two other first years.

"We were on the run for half a year, since my parents are muggles and my aunt, who is a witch, advised my parents to do so. We were caught by snatchers once, but I did accidental magic, because I was so scared and we could escape."

Severus gave him a sad smile, "See how fear can sometimes be a good thing, Martin."

"I guess you are right, Sir."

"What about you Alan?"

"My older brother was killed a couple of months before the final battle, because he came in the way of some of Voldemort's followers."

"I'm sorry to hear all your stories," Severus said.

"Why did you come here tonight," Severus turned to the girl whose name he couldn't remember.

"I hate you," she said in such a low voice Severus didn't understand it, but suddenly realised the hate in her eyes.

"Excuse me," he said.

The girl rose from her chair and pointed her wand at Severus and said a tad louder, "I hate you."

"Put your wand down, Miss …"

"You ruined my brother's and my life and you don't even remember my name," she hissed and sent a hex at Severus, which he easily blocked and then quickly disarmed her.

She ran towards him bereft of her wand and started pestering his chest with her fists, while sobbing violently. By instinct Severus pulled her close to his body and held her tight to him, so she was hardly able to move anymore. But she wept bitterly into his chest and when Severus felt she didn't fight him anymore, he started to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Shh, Shh," he mumbled, while the other students looked at him with wide fearful eyes. After a couple of minutes her crying subsided and he ushered her to one of the settees and sat down next to her.

"Tell me what happened," Severus asked quietly.

"The Carrows tortured my little brother, he was only a first year then and they forced me to watch and you were standing next to it and didn't do anything. You were the headmaster of this school and you were on our side all the time and you just let it happen. WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING?"

And suddenly it all came back to him. It had been an extremely bad day. The Carrows had been in a particular foul mood, since Voldemort had punished them severely the day before. Severus had to send students up to the hospital wing nearly every hour. And he had to find excuses why they shouldn't torture the one or the other student and slowly they were getting suspicious.

In the evening Severus was tired and desperate for a friendly shoulder to lean on. He was about to call it a night and retreat to his rooms, when he witnessed what he long ago had locked away in his mind and therefore had forgotten about it. Amycus had Aurora Forsythe a third year Hufflepuff pinned to the wall and forced her to watch her brother Alexander, who was a first year at that time, being tortured mercilessly by Alecto. Severus knew at that time, there was no way he could interfere this time, without his cover being blown and so he stood there watching. It was unbearable to watch and hear the agonising screams of the boy mingled with the sobbing of his older sister.

Suddenly he realised, what the screams and sobbing were, he so often had heard in his nightmares over the last couple of years. Apparently his mind had blocked this memory and Aurora's outburst made it all come back. In the end Minerva saved the siblings by turning around the corner. The look she gave Severus was somewhere between disgusted, murderous and disappointed and he couldn't even blame her. He felt dirty and ashamed of himself.

Now it just dawned at him, that he hadn't seen the boy around.

"How is Alexander doing, Aurora?" Severus asked with worry written all over his face.

"The Cruciatus curse damaged his spinal cord irreversibly…" Severus gasped. "… he is in a wheelchair now, my parents have split up because of it all and my mother won't let him come back to school because she is too scared. But I think it would do him good to be with children his age. How could you let that happen? I thought you were on our side?"

Severus ran his hands through his hair, leaving it all messy, before he answered, choosing his words carefully, "Listen to me. I was **always** on your side and since all of you shared some pretty private stuff today and I know how difficult this can be, I want to be open to you and tell you about how it was for me being Headmaster. I know, it won't help your brother in any way, but maybe it's easier to understand my actions."

And so he told them about his year as headmaster, when everybody thought he had gone to the dark side. How he had to kill his mentor and close friend and how he felt devastated afterwards and had absolutely no one to go to. How he had to keep his students safe and more than one time failed, because otherwise it would have blown his cover.

It was half an hour later, when he finished his story and tears were pouring down Aurora's face again and she was shivering violently. The others were sitting there in silence, stunned by the openness of the Headmaster and realising, how private of a story that was and how personal they feelings were he just shared. Severus conjured a blanket and draped it over Aurora's shoulders, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Severus said, thinking it would be Hermione, when actually Thorben entered the class room.

"Oh, sorry Sir. I didn't realise your discussion group was tonight. I will talk to you tomorrow Headmaster," Thorben apologised and was about to leave again.

"Please wait. I could use your help."

"Certainly Sir."

"So I think it was a good evening. Good but intense. So I have to ask you, if you go back to your common rooms now, go and find your friends don't spend the rest of the evening alone. It wouldn't do you any good. If you want, we'll see each other next week, otherwise I'll see you in class. If any problems or questions should arise following this group, please don't hesitate to contact me. I mean it," he insisted.

"And for you Miss Forsythe. You are spending the night at the hospital wing. You need to calm down and need a good night's rest. Mister Rowle is going to accompany you there, while I will contact your head of house. Is that okay for now? And I will think about how I can help you and your brother, it is after all my fault you and your brother are in the position you are in now."

"Not quite true. You weren't the one who tortured my brother and forced me to watch."

"I don't deserve your kindness. I didn't stop them after all," he said gravely.

"Please Mister Rowle, take Miss Forsythe up to the hospital wing and wait with her until I'm back with Professor Sprout."

"Come on Miss Forsythe."

"Call me Aurora," she said with a shaky voice.

"My friends call me Ben," he answered with a crooked smile and ushered her to the door. Severus had to chuckle at this sweet approach of two students, who normally wouldn't even look at each other. With a flick of his wand he restored the classroom for its normal purpose and sighing made his way to find Pomona.

Two hours later he entered his quarters with a pounding headache. When he had found Pomona he had talked with her and Aurora a little bit more to make sure she was alright. After which he didn't confide in a friend, like he told his students to, but went to the library pretending to read a book for an hour.

It was dark and quiet in their quarters, so Hermione had already gone to bed. Severus entered the bedroom and without lightning a candle quietly undressed and slipped under the covers.

Hermione who was just about to fall asleep mumbled, "How was it?"

Since there was no answer she reached over and her hand found something wet. Confused she gathered her wand from the nightstand and mumbled, "Lumos."

She looked into Severus' tearstained face.

"Can you maybe hold me," he whispered.

She nodded, whispered, "Nox," and gathered him in her arms.


End file.
